(Bad)Couple
by weyyy
Summary: [Oneshoot in one Sequel] Jongin memberi Kyungsoo pengalaman nakal di kota metropolit di Italia hingga berakhir di ranjang. Tapi dia tak mau pertemuan yang seperti takdir itu tanpa makna apapun. Let's change the bad couple to be good couple. KAISOO/GS!/Warning NC!
1. Oneshoot

"Kelas bela diri? Kau mau jadi preman?"

Sial.

Jongin mengumpat pada ucapan ayahnya dalam diam. Dia hanya meminta ijin, bukan pendapat. Tidakkah pria itu tahu bahwa bela diri termasuk olahraga. Oh, ayahnya tentu tak mengerti, yang dia tahu hanya kerja, kerja, kerja.

"Belajar bisnislah dengan baik. Jangan macam-macam."

"Maaf." Jongin bicara untuk pertama kali sejak ayahnya mengoceh. "Aku telah bergabung hampir setengah tahun di kelas itu."

"Kau mengikuti kegiatan tak berguna itu sudah setengah tahun?" Tuan Kim tampak meledak sekarang. "Keluar dari rumah, Kim Jongin! Kau sudah cukup membuatku sakit kepala!"

Tanpa bicara apapun Jongin pergi atas pengusiran itu. Ayahnya boleh mengusirnya, tapi lihat saja nanti, pria itu akan memerintah sebagian besar anak buah untuk mencari Jongin membawa pulang.

Cih, merepotkan.

Ini bukan pertama kali terjadi. Jongin bukan pemuda baik-baik. Ayah maupun ibunya sama-sama seorang karir membuatnya tumbuh kekurangan perhatian hingga menjadi sosok berandalan.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun disini.

Kuliah bisnis cukup membuatnya muak. Mengikuti kelas bela diri dan menembak adalah sebagian kecil hobi yang dilakukan empat kali selama sebulan, sialnya ia tidak mendapat izin atas itu padahal—oh, sejak kapan ia menjadi baik dan peduli pada izin.

Balapan liar, mabuk, klub malam sudah menjadi rutinitas di akhir pekan. Tidak ada sisi baik bila dilihat dari sosoknya.

Oh, mungkin ada satu.

Jongin tak suka bermain wanita.

Buatnya, itu merepotkan.

Pemuda itu menggendong ransel tanpa membawa mobil keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Langkah panjangnya menyusuri sisi jalan. Ia menyalakan sebatang rokok untuk menemani perjalanannya yang sepi, dingin.

Ini masih libur semester, juga libur dari ayahnya yang tiap hari mengomel untuk belajar bisnis keparat itu. Ibunya, nyonya Kim ada di Korea masih pada kesibukan mengurus butik. Posisi Jongin disini selain kuliah adalah menemani ayahnya menjalankan bisnis di benua eropa, di kota Roma. Dan itu hal yang menyebalkan.

Masa bodoh meski ini bukan Seoul, dia ingin menikmati waktu bebasnya sekarang.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun, memilih mendinginkan musim semi dengan tetesan dari langit cukup deras. Jongin menoleh pada seorang gadis yang berlarian mendekati halte tempatnya duduk.

Kasihan. Gadis itu cukup basah. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Jongin memutuskan kembali melihatnya, hanya ingin memastikan tidak ditemani hantu karena gadis berambut indah sepunggung itu diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak mengeluarkan ponselnya sekedar meminta seseorang menjemput atau menoleh ke sudut jalan memastikan kedatangan bus.

Dia hanya duduk diam.

Detik itu si gadis balas menatap Jongin, membuatnya terkesiap.

Shit. Jongin tadinya berpikir dia benar-benar hantu, tapi saat melihat wajahnya ia pikir Tuhan sedang mengirim malaikat kemari.

Cantik. Mungil. Muda. Putih. Khas asia.

Jongin tanpa sadar melengkungkan sudut mulutnya. Merasa puas yang ia sendiri tak yakin alasannya adalah karena gadis itu menawan. Itu saja.

Terbiasa melihat para jalang di klub, gadis ini kelihatan berbeda. Rasa kekagumannya terganggu ketika bus melaju berhenti didepan halte, diantara mereka tidak ada yang memutuskan naik hingga bus kembali pergi.

"Kenapa melewatkan bus terakhir?" Jongin yang pertama bersuara, iseng menggunakan bahasa Korea, gadis itu toh tak akan mengerti.

Tapi justru dia melebarkan mata sipit bundarnya karena terkejut, menggemaskan. "Jadi itu bus terakhir?"

Luar biasa, dia orang Korea. Kebetulan atau takdir bisa bertemu sesama asal negeri gingseng di negara seperti ini, bukan? Yang kemungkinannya hanya 30%.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya, suaranya semanis parasnya. "Ya. Ini sudah sangat larut." Tapi tampaknya gadis itu idak merasa takut seperti yang diduga. Dia kembali diam setelah mengucapkan terima kasih atas informasi bus. Sepertinya sedang liburan mungkin.

"Kau mau pulang?" Jongin berani bertanya lagi.

"Tidak." Ia tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa seperti sakit jantung cuma karena senyuman.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan." Lanjutnya, sedikit bingung.

"Di malam hari begini?"

"Memangnya harus siang hari?"

Damn. Gadis itu mencuri hatinya. Ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak lagi pergi ke klub yang hanya akan mendapat godaan manis dari wanita, ternyata wanita di luar klub jauh lebih manis.

"Kau benar. Jalan-jalan tidak selalu siang hari." Jongin terkekeh sok akrab. "Hujannya sudah berhenti. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu."

Tidak tahu? Demi Tuhan gadis ini benar-benar unik. Pengaruhi Jongin juga berpikir _unik_. "Mau mampir ke apartemenku? Di dekat sini." Ayahnya tentu tidak tahu soal itu. Diam-diam ia menyisih uang bulanan, menabung untuk membeli apartemen.

Well, Jongin menyukai kebebasan.

Bukannya takut atau mencurigai sebagaimana Jongin adalah orang asing, si gadis kembali tersenyum, mata bundarnya menyipit manis. "Boleh?" Terlalu bersemangat, Jongin terkekeh lagi.

"Tentu." God, Jongin beruntung. Liburan kali ini ada gadis yang menemaninya.

.

.

Jongin bukan laki-laki romantis. Dia tak suka puisi, ia benci cerita picisan. Tapi baru kali ini mengakui sesuatu yang menurutnya konyol, tidak logis. Tiba-tiba mengakui bahwa cinta pandangan pertama itu ada, nyata. Seperti yang dirasakan pada gadis manis bernama unik dan singkat, Dyo. Sepertinya itu bukan nama sebenarnya, Jongin pikir. Dia juga meminta Dyo memanggilnya Kai, nama familiar di kalangan teman-temannya.

Jongin ingat ia mendapat pengusiran, bodohnya tidak membawa uang. Sisa isi dompet habis setelah membelikan mereka makan siang. Sudah menjelang sore, Dyo juga tidak membawa uang. Unik bukan? Gadis itu tampak seperti bukan liburan, melainkan lebih mirip melarikan diri.

Jongin tidak mau dilihat sebagai pria yang tak mampu mencari nafkah di mata Dyo. Konyol ya? Itulah yang kau rasakan ketika sedang.. errr.. jatuh cinta?

Jongin juga tak yakin menyebut ini jatuh cinta. Hanya saja ia terkejut karena seorang gadis membuatnya tertarik hanya dalam satu kedipan.

Otak bejat Jongin bekerja saat melihat supermarket dua puluh empat jam tampak sepi pengunjung ditengah senja.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk neraka."

Dyo menatap Jongin yang menggerutu, mata bundarnya ikut memandangi supermarket.

"Dyo, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Atau kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan masuk dan jika aku keluar, kubilang lari, larilah. Bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut denganmu. Kalau kau masuk neraka aku juga masuk kesana."

Wtf. Tadinya Jongin ragu. Tapi untuk sekarang ia nekat ingin lebih dekat dengan Dyo. Menjadikan teman, kekasih, istri. Oke, siap laksanakan. Apalagi yang di butuhkan lelaki selain wanita cantik dan setia?

"Kau yakin mau ikut? Aku bakal mencari makanan disana."

"Kau bilang uangmu habis. Mau bayar pakai apa?"

"Tidak bayar. Tapi.. merampok." Jongin sejenak tertawa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Dyo.

Tapi berikutnya lagi-lagi dia mendapat kejutan, Dyo malah menyeringai. "Sepertinya seru. Ayo lakukan."

Ah, sial. Jongin semakin jatuh cinta. Gadis itu nyalinya besar juga. Tipe Jongin sekali.

"Ayo." Tanpa ada protes dia menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Di jarak seperti ini Jongin dapat mencium aroma manis dari rambut dan tubuhnya yang mungil.

Mereka memasuki supermarket seperti sepasang kekasih yang belanja makanan untuk perayaan _aniv_. Keduanya mengitari rak snack, memasukan beberapa makanan ringan ke dalam jaket. Minuman dingin, bir, cup mie mini, dua kemasan bubur siap saji, dan cokelat.

"Kita lari?"

"Ya. _Now!_ "

Mereka berlari keluar membawa barang dibalik pakaian, kasir penjaga toko yang menyadarinya berteriak keras-keras dengan aksen Italianya. _"Hei kalian berdua! Dasar pasangan nakal. Awas saja!"_

Malang, jalanan sangat sepi menjelang malam. Pria tua itu tidak dapat meminta tolong atau mengejar keduanya yang gesit berlari di masa muda mereka.

Dyo tertawa setibanya di apartemen sambil mengatur napas. Mereka masih tertawa bersama akan apa yang barusan dilakukan. Gila memang.

Sebenarnya Jongin bisa mencari pinjaman kepada teman-temannya atau menyelinap pulang sekedar mengambil uang. Tapi berpetualang dengan Dyo jauh lebih menarik.

Mereka makan hasil dari curian supermarket tadi. Sambil makan Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Dyo. Katanya gadis itu kemari untuk menghilangkan penat dari pekerjaannya di Seoul, ia kehilangan uang dan ponsel. Pantas saja. Hanya laptop dan beberapa pakaian yang tersisa didalam ransel.

Jongin punya rencana untuk membawa Dyo pulang ke Seoul minggu depan sebelum kembali masuk kuliah. Ia ingin ibunya tahu bahwa Jongin punya pacar orang Seoul di Italia, bukan cuma balapan yang terus ia lakukan disini, itupun kalau Kyungsoo mau menerimanya.

Setelah mereka mandi bergantian, Jongin berjalan ke balkon tanpa pakaian atas sambil menghisap rokok. Tiba-tiba Dyo merebut batangan itu, menghisapnya, membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu bisa merokok ternyata, meski caranya sedikit aneh, seperti amatir. Dyo terlihat seksi dengan kaos ketat tanpa lengan dan celana minipants, satu tangannya yang lain memegang botol hijau minuman alkohol. Tampilannya kontras dengan wajahnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali merasakan rokok." Katanya, tedengar telalu polos, ia menghisap lagi. "Tidak buruk."

Merebut kembali rokok dari mulut Dyo, Jongin terkekeh. "Sekarang rokoknya lebih enak."

"Oh ya?"

"Karena bibirmu membekas disini." Sekilas Jongin tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Dyo selagi gadis itu menenggak minumnya. "Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Aku akan tidur." Meraih tangan Jongin yang memegang rokok, Dyo menghisap untuk terakhir kali sebelum beranjak ke dalam, asap keluar dari mulutnya. "Selamat malam, Kai."

Pria itu membalasnya sok manis. Sebelumnya tak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepada wanita. Menghabiskan batangan rokok itu dia kemudian menyusul masuk. Jongin sudah akan merebah tubuh ke sofa ruang tengah untuk tidur, sementara Dyo tidur dikamar, seperti kemarin. Tapi ia mendengar suara musik kali ini.

Jongin akui ia keparat, tidak seharusnya berniat mengintip didepan kamar ketika seorang gadis ada di dalam. Tapi itu kan kamarnya. Dia memutuskan membuka pintu. Dari celah kecil itu matanya membesar melihat Dyo meliukkan tubuh didepan cermin, dinakas ada laptop menyala, memutar video dance practice. Apakah pekerjaannya sebagai dancer? Tariannya begitu cantik.

Berhenti sejenak setelah tiga menit, Dyo masih belum menyadari Jongin mengintip dibalik pintu. Gadis itu berdeham didepan cermin, lalu mulai bersuara, menyanyi. Lutut Jongin melemas, seperti mendengar suara dari surga, meskipun menjamin dia bakal masuk neraka.

"Aku merasa bosan." Di dengarnya Dyo menggerutu setelah nyanyiannya selesai. "Belajar dance dari grup lain tidak buruk." Ia memutar kembali video di laptop, menari lagi. Sekarang Jongin berpikir, Dyo bukan sekedar menghilangkan jenuh dengan menyanyi atau dance, dia tampak seperti... berlatih?

Jongin asli Korea, tapi bukan pecinta kpop. Melihat Dyo menari dengan kesan dance seksi seperti itu membuatnya nekat melebarkan pintu, masuk ke dalam.

Dyo tersentak, mata bundarnya melebar kaget.

"Boleh bergabung?" Mungkin Jongin lancang, tapi Dyo hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Kau meragukanku ya? Aku pernah ikut kelas menari sewaktu High School." Pemuda itu melirik laptop, video memutar practice dari Trouble Maker. Meski tak tahu siapa mereka, yang pasti artis asal negaranya. Jongin tak tahu apapun soal seleb Korea, terlalu lama tinggal di Italia.

Kemuduan Dyo menekan play, dua orang artis berbeda jenis memulai dance dan mereka tinggal mengikuti gerakan.

Jongin benar, pemuda itu benar-benar pernah ikut kelas menari. Dancenya sangat baik. Jongin bahkan lebih mirip dance machine disekelompok boygrup. Meski sedikit mabuk, tapi Dyo sadar penuh. Merasakan dibalik dadanya berdebar keras melihat mata Jongin yang tajam bergantian menatap laptop dan memandanginnya, mengikuti gerakan disana.

Mereka begitu luwes, begitu tepat, begitu indah dalam menari.

Lagu berhenti. Keduanya terengah berakhir bertatapan dalam diam. Berkecamuk dalam kepalanya Dyo mengakui Jongin amat menggoda ketika berkeringat. Tubuhnya yang mungil masih berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu, merasakan otot maskulin menekannya, aroma mint yang menguar dan... tiba-tiba bibirnya dicium seakan tak dapat menahan diri.

Dyo terbelalak. Tapi tidak menampik bahwa ciuman orang asing ini membawa matanya terpejam kemudian. Jongin mungkin sudah gila. Salahkan Dyo yang membuatnya terlalu gila. Dia menuntun lengan ramping itu melingkari lehernya, mengangkat Dyo ke gendongan menekannya ke dinding terdekat. Tarikan napas menjadi satu, awal ciuman lembut berubah bergairah dengan lidah saling membelit itu belum terlepas.

"Kai... nghh..." Shit, Jongin mengumpat dalam hatinya. Desahannya benar-benar manis. Dyo mengerang ketika Jongin beralih ke samping, mencari daun telinganya yang lembut. Lalu berpindah ke kulit lehernya yang tipis dan harum, mengecup, menggigit kecil.

Jongin menurunkan Dyo dari gendongan untuk berdiri sementara tangannya meremas pinggang ramping itu. Napas Jongin terengah, ia menekan kening mereka. "Melihatmu menari.." bisiknya, "kau menggoda. Maaf, aku brengsek sekali karena sempat berpikir ingin menidurimu. Sekarang tidurlah. Maafkan aku."

Dyo merasakan kekosongan ketika Jongin melangkah menjauh. Pria itu bahkan telah memikatnya, sejak bertemu di halte.

 _Jangan..._

Dyo tidak ingin Jongin pergi. Seketika menahan lengan pemuda itu, menggeleng kecil. "Tidurlah disini."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Jongin laki-laki normal. Ada gadis cantik yang membuatnya kalut, menawarkan tidur bersama, tak akan dia tolak.

Dyo yang memancing seperti itu membuat Jongin lebih agresif. Ia kembali menciumnya. Kali ini tangan Jongin menyentuh disetiap tubuh Dyo, merasakan lekuk tubuhnya, payudaranya, bokongnya yang padat.. pengaruhi gadis itu merintih, sulit bernapas.

Apa yang ada dalam benak Jongin setelah melucuti pakaian mereka hanya satu, Dyo sangat memesona luar dalam. Direngkuhnya tubuh ramping itu erat, membuatnya merasakan otot tubuh Jongin, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila tepat ketika pertama kali bertemu, merasakan pusat gairahnya menegang hanya karena melihat wajah rupawan khas anak-anak macam Dyo. Dia bukan gadis biasa, Dyo luar biasa sampai Jongin rela mati dengan perasaan bahagia karena telah menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda, indah.

"Kai?"

Jongin masih ingin memeluknya, tubuh Dyo yang putih sehalus sutra tampak seperti kertas. Jongin merasa menjadi tinta yang menoda andai benar-benar melakukan _itu_. Tapi dia tak dapat menahannya lagi, tak ada yang lebih penting selain hasrat.

"Sentuh aku." Dyo berbisik, suaranya seperti malaikat penghasut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku milikmu malam ini."

Jongin membiarkan Dyo melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, berjinjit mengecup pipi Jongin. Selagi beringsut berlutut, Dyo sempat mencium dada Jongin yang bidang, perutnya yang berotot, sebelum meraih kejantanan besar mengeras itu dalam genggamannya yang mungil.

Jongin mengerang, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Dia tidak bisa melihat ke bawah lagi, tidak lagi, tapi juga tidak tahan. Mata bundar menggemaskan itu sayu, binarnya berkilat menggoda Jongin. Erangannya semakin keras ketika Dyo membawa miliknya ke mulut tanpa berpikir.

Fuck. Dyo tidak sepolos wajahnya, Jongin sangat menyukai gadis itu.

Dia menahan diri sampai lebih cepat. Jemarinya yang panjang menepi helai rambut Dyo ke sisi wajahnya sebelum menyematkan jemari disana. Sesak dirasa Jongin, ia menggeram mencapai pelepasan.

Ia hanya butuh satu tarikan napas kemudian meraih Dyo kembali ke gendongannya, perjalanan terasa bergairah mendekati ranjang.

Mulutnya mengembara ke leher sewaktu menindih Dyo, lalu menggoda diantara tulang selangkanya yang indah. Jongin tersenyum ketika mengulum puncak payudara Dyo hingga menegang dalam mulutnya sementara yang lain diremas cukup kuat. Payudara itu besar, padat, seperti tak pernah tersentuh siapapun. Jongin bisa merasakannya, berbangga diri seakan pria pertama.

Ciumannya berpindah semakin turun, mengecupi perut datar Dyo yang halus, melebarkan pahanya. Jongin menelan ludah, sejenak berpikir Dyo bukan manusia. Benar-benar luar biasa, ini indah, ini sesuatu yang bagus, _too much_.

Cepat Jongin membenamkan wajah dipusat gairah itu, kewanitaannya terasa segar dan harum, dan sempit.

Jongin tersenyum lagi mendengar Dyo kembali mengerang, merasakan jari-jari mungil meremas helai rambut kecokelatannya. Dyo sudah cukup basah, Jongin tak ingin membuang waktu menggoda dengan jari. Dia merangkak kembali mencium Dyo, kali ini lebih lembut, meyakinkan gadis itu percaya padanya.

"Aku mulai." Jongin berbisik, sambil mencium Dyo cukup lama. Selagi satu tangannya menuntun miliknya masuk lebih dalam. Dyo merintih, Jongin melirik ke bawah, terkesiap ketika setitik darah keluar dari sana. "Shit!" Dia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak menyangka Dyo benar-benar suci, Jongin telah merusak itu. "Darah." Gumamnya, sedikit menggeram. "Apa kau belum pernah melakukan ini?"

"Tidak." Tangan Dyo mengalung dileher Jongin, mencegah pria itu menarik diri. "Maafkan aku tapi.. touch me. Please... "

Jongin menjawabnya dengan dengusan kesal, tubuhnya merendah untuk mencium dahi Dyo. "Aku yang minta maaf."

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Dyo benar-benar kejutan. Ia benar-benar hawatir Jongin menyesal dan tak mau melanjutkan ini karena tak tega. Meski ia tidak yakin itu terjadi.

"Dyo, sayang.." Menggumam pada akhirnya, Jongin mencium Dyo lagi. "aku tak bisa menahannya."

Senyum kecil Dyo menghapus rasa penyesalan pemuda itu, "Ya. Lakukan."

Ini mungkin lebih gila daripada menawarkan gadis itu istirahat di apartemennya, atau mengajaknya merampok. Tapi Jongin tak bisa tidak mencium Dyo, ia mulai bergerak pelan, tapi berikutnya gerakan itu semakin liar. Erangan mereka seperti musik erotis memenuhi tiap sudut kamar.

Keduanya mencapai puncak. Dyo terserang kantuk yang melelahkan, tapi ia merasa Jongin menyentuhnya lagi. Membuat posisi baru dengan Dyo diatas mengangkangi Jongin, gairah pria itu seakan tak ada habisnya hingga tubuh mereka kembali menyatu.

Dia membantu pergerakan Dyo, sesekali tangannya meremas payudara dan bokongnya. Memandangi wajah cantik Dyo yang hanyut dalam kenikmatan, membawanya mengerang lebih keras ketika rasa menggelitik pelepasan itu semakin dekat. Lagi.

Setelah puncak berlalu Dyo ambruk didada Jongin, ia menciumi dada bidang itu seperti anak kucing, pengaruhi Jongin terkekeh sambil menarik selimut. Dyo merasakan kecupan dikepalanya, usapan dipunggungnya kemudian membawa matanya terlelap.

Sekitar lima jam Dyo tertidur. Dia mengerjapkan mata lalu melepas pelukan Jongin. Mulutnya melengkung mengamati wajah tampan yang damai itu. Ia akui Jongin kadang terlihat mesum, tapi hal itu hilang kalau sedang tertidur. Dyo terkekeh sendiri, mengelus wajah Jongin sejenak sebelum beranjak dari ranjang.

Selesai membersihkan diri dikamar mandi sudut ruang, ia mengenakan pakaian bersih. Dyo memasang modem dilaptop. Ponselnya hilang, tapi ia mendapat banyak email. Beberapa orang mengkhawatirkannya. Senyumnya melengkung lega ketika berita baik ia baca di salah satu email.

Pagi ini managernya akan menjemput di bandara. Dia harus kembali ke Seoul.

Dyo membereskan pakaian yang tergeletak dilantai, sambil meringis merasakan perih diantara kedua pahanya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin karena dua jam lagi menjelang pagi. Pria itu tinggal menghangatkan makanan setelah terjaga.

Dyo sudah bersiap diri, matanya mengerut kecewa sewaktu melihat Jongin masih terlelap, tak tega membangunkannya.

Petualang singkat dengan Jongin amat sangat seru, merupakan pengalaman yang sulit. Pemuda itu telah menolongnya, mengajarinya banyak hal. Mengajarinya kesederhanaan, mengajarinya berbagi, mengajarinya berusaha, dan membuatnya.. tertarik.

Dyo berharap bisa kembali kesini menemui Jongin, mengganti kerugian supermarket dan mengingatkan Jongin untuk tidak lagi merokok. Ia terhenyak, sadar akan kesalahan mereka.

Mulut Dyo yang bergetar menyapu bibir Jongin sebagai salam perpisahan. Satu dua tetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi pria itu, tapi tidak membuatnya terjaga. Ia mengeluarkan selembaran memo kecil, mulai menulis sesuatu sebelum menaruhnya dinakas.

Dyo harus pergi.

.

.

Jongin tidak berniat pulang ke Seoul sekedar menemui ibunya sebelum kembali masuk semester terakhir. Sebentar lagi pendidikannya selesai, ia akan menyandang sebagai rekan kerja ayahnya dalam bisnis keluarga. Ayahnya marah besar karena Jongin terus mengurung diri setelah dimintai pulang. Akhirnya dia menurut untuk menemui nyonya Kim di Korea.

Tentang Dyo...

Ia dibuat stress. Bahkan mencari namanya di pencarian Google. Gila kan? Betapa dia nyaris sesak napas. Dyo, nama stage dari Do Kyungsoo. Salah satu member girlgrup yang terkena skandal tidur dengan petinggi agensi. Dikabarkan Dyo pergi ke luar negeri entah kemana untuk menenangkan diri. Sekarang gadis itu telah kembali karena skandalnya terbukti tidak benar, tidak ada bukti apapun yang melibatkan kabar brengsek itu.

Jongin lega. Tapi dadanya sesak sewaktu sadar Dyo meninggalkannya, sadar akan dia yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk seleb seperti Dyo.

Berniat melupakannya, Jongin menyibukkan diri kepada kegiatan kampus. Dia butuh beberapa baju baru dari ibunya. Butik nyonya Kim akan tutup di jam sekarang. Jongin diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke butik besar itu, berniat memberi kejutan, tapi justru dia yang terkejut.

Ibunya.. tengah tertawa dan tersenyum membahas model pakaian dengan seorang gadis. Jongin melupakan bahwa ibunya adalah desainer ternama yang menangani banyak pakaian artis bahkan merambat ke luar negeri.

Dyo—Do Kyungsoo ada disana.

Wanita itu sangat cantik dan lugu, Jongin merindukannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, putraku ada disini." Nyonya Kim berseru menarik lengan Jongin yang mendadak tidak bertenaga. "Kau mengejutkanku, Jongin. Eomma sudah bilang telepon dulu. Bagaimana kabar appa, hm? Eomma rindu kalian."

Wajah Kyungsoo masih menunjukkan rasa terkejut, tapi segera terkekeh ketika nyonya Kim memeluk Jongin seperti anak kecil.

"Ey, kenapa diam?" Nyonya Kim mengikuti kemana arah pandang Jongin, ia tertawa. "Seperti baru pertama kali melihat gadis cantik saja. Kau membuat ibumu malu. Oh ya, ini nona Do. Dia itu artis. Kau harusnya bangga pada ibumu karena banyak artis yang kemari. Seperti biasa.. idol selalu datang kalau butik sudah sepi. Nona Do, ini Kim Jongin, putraku."

"Jongin? Di Italia aku memanggilnya Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin kembali merasa sakit jantung melihat senyum itu. Dyo tidak melupakannya.

"Jadi rumor kau melarikan diri ke Italia itu benar?" Nyonya Kim terkejut, tapi tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya kalian bertemu disana ya. Ah baiklah. Aku akan memberi privasi. Eomma pergi membuat minum dulu ya, Jongin."

Jongin tak mengerti apa arti senyum ibunya ketika meninggalkan mereka. Dia membuang napas keras-keras, tangannya terkepal sambil menelan ludah susah payah. Jongin merasakan hasrat sialan untuk tidak menarik Dyo—Kyungsoo, maksudnya, untuk masuk kepelukannya.

"Apa kabar?" Kyungsoo yang pertama bicara, suaranya manis seperti minggu lalu.

"Buruk," Menjawab terang-terangan, Jongin masih menatap wanita itu tajam. "Kau meninggalkanku. Kau tidak mengatakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan. Tangannya terangkat ke wajah Jongin, mengelus dahi yang mengerut kesal itu dengan telunjuknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengurus suatu masalah. Aku tidak berniat—"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Skandal tidur dengan petinggi agensi rupanya tidak benar, tapi skandal tidur dengan putra seorang desainer.. itu baru benar." Jongin membela diri dengan gentle. Mungkin dengan ini ia pikir tak akan lagi kehilangan Kyungsoo. "Besok aku kembali ke Italia. Aku mau kau.. aku.. aku.." Sial. Tiba-tiba mentalnya menciut.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat gelagatnya.

"Lain kali aku akan menemuimu disana. Di Roma kita berpetualang lagi. Tapi bukan untuk mencuri, bukan untuk mabuk, bukan merokok, atau.."

"Bercinta? Kau tidak mungkin tidak melakukan itu lagi denganku."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Lagi-lagi pemuda di depannya mengatakan hal gila. Kai hanya nama panggilan akrab, tapi saat tahu nama Kim Jongin ia jadi ingin memanggil pria itu dengan Jongin saja. "Jongin," Gumamnya, "Kita harus minta maaf pada kasir supermarket itu. Ayo menebus kesalahan bersama."

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan 'ayo berpacaran'. Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tertarik padanya. Gadis sinting mana yang rela memberi keperawanan kalau bukan ada sedikit rasa pada pria asing.

Ah, terlebih memo kecil itu. Jongin pasti masih menyimpannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ini takdir yang bagus bukan? Dyo yang di Roma dan Kyungsoo yang dihadapannya tampak berbeda. Kemungkinan masalah yang dihadapinya membuat wanita itu sesat, Jongin pikir. Dia ingin memperbaiki ini, dia ingin mengenal wanita itu sebagai Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak merindukanku... Kyungsoo?" Ya Tuhan, Jongin sangat menyukai memanggilnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi wanita itu tidak menjawab apapun.

Ingatkan bahwa Jongin bukan pria romantis, ia benci kisah-kisah picisan tapi kehidupannya sendiri terasa picisan. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa bisa bicara mendrama begini.

"Kau mungkin tak percaya. Tapi aku menyukaimu." Dia megutip kalimat dalam memo kecil yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo terakhir kali. Jongin sudah akan bicara lagi sebelum Kyungsoo meraih benda bergetar disaku jeansnya, mendekatkan ponsel baru itu ke telinga.

 _"Kyungie, kau dimana? Ayolah aku tahu kau sedang di distrik. Maknae kami menangis seharian, Zitao kan cengeng. Luhan dan Lay unni mencarimu, tapi Lay eonni lupa jalan pulang dan sibuk kabur dari fans. Kau tahu.. leader dan manager kita mondar-mandir ke agensi. Kau tidak kasihan pada Xiu unni, hah? Cepat kembali atau aku bakal.. pokoknya cepat."_

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun. Teman vocal line-nya sudah menjadi pakar penenang maknae yang mudah menangis. Ah, Kyungsoo merindukan teman-teman grupnya. Ia harus kembali ke dorm, ia harus kembali untuk latihan comeback. Tapi ia jauh lebih merindukan pria dihadapannya. "Aku hanya belanja baju sebentar, Baek. Aku tutup ya. Bilang pada Zizi jangan menangis, aku akan kesana."

Telepon ditutup, perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya untuk Jongin. Wanita itu berjinjit berniat mencium pipi tapi seketika Jongin menoleh, hingga bibir Kyungsoo berakhir mendarat dibibirnya, terasa manis, terasa lembut. Jongin menekan bibirnya lekat-lekat, dia amat menyukai ketika mencium gadis itu.

Pertemuan mereka tak ingin Jongin buat tanpa makna. Dyo atau Kyungsoo telah memikat hatinya.

Mereka menjauhkan diri ketika sadar nyonya Kim masuk membawa minuman jus. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat mereka berciuman. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri ia hanya mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa terdekat lalu kembali pergi. Sekarang nyonya Kim berpikir, skandal nona Do adalah dengan putranya.

Kyungsoo menyesal membuat nyonya Kim repot-repot membawa minum, lebih menyesal karena Jongin menunggu kepastian. Tapi tampaknya tahu, dari ciuman itu Jongin paham bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo tanpa harus dikatakan.

"Aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo meraih paper bagnya. "Aku akan kembali menemuimu di Roma. Disana sangat nyaman karena sebagian besar orang tidak mengenaliku. Kita akan berpetualang lagi."

"Sebagai pasangan baik-baik." Jongin menambahkan sambil tersenyum. Meski Kyungsoo tidak mengakui perasaannya, Jongin sudah tahu kebenarannya. "Kasir supermarket itu mengatai kita _pasangan nakal_. Tapi menjadi pasangan baik-baik kedengarannya lebih bagus."

Kyungsoo yakin Jongin dapat mengerti, ia hanya ingin menghindari skandal lain, untuk saat ini. Biarlah perasaannya tersimpan tenang, biarlah Jongin aman lebih dulu.

"Ya. Pasangan baik-baik. Itu menarik." Wanita itu kembali berjinjit, kali ini tepat mengecup bibir Jongin sebelum melangkah pergi dengan masker dan kaca mata. "Sampai jumpa di Italia."

Sekarang Jongin tahu kebenarannya. Mereka akan bertemu lagi. Entah kapan.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Hai wey balik lagi bawa oneshoot! moga suka /kkk/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

xoxo


	2. Sequel - Chapter 1

_meondongi teumyeon jeo dari jeomuneun.._

 _geu goseul ttara geuttaen.. naraga—_

"Stop." Suara berat itu menginterupsi. "Sampai disini. Baekhyun, besok kau ulangi bagian ttara geuttaen naraga. Suaramu sedikit tidak stabil di part itu. Apa tenggorokanmu baik?"

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk kesekian kali ketika pria jangkung di balik bilik rekaman mengangkat tangan. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya dengan lelah, headphone di lepasnya dari kepala seraya berjalan keluar. Pria jangkung pelaku penulisan Moonlight, yang menjadi salah satu single di album comeback juga composer lagu-lagu lain. Park Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun prihatin, sudah beberapa kali part miliknya di ulang.

Ia benci ini.

Moonlight adalah lagu kolaborasi dengan salah satu sesama member E-Girl, bersama Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melakukan rekaman dengan baik. Baekhyun merasa bersalah harus membuat Kyungsoo membuang waktunya menemani sisa terakhir rekaman. Ia akui tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga tak dapat mencapai nada tinggi dengan interval panjang sesuai keinginan Chanyeol, meskipun tiga botol minum telah ia habiskan.

Composer muda itu lagi-lagi harus menerima kekecewaan. Semua bagian lagu telah di lakukan dengan baik, kecuali part milik Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar ruang rekaman. "Suaramu tidak seperti biasanya."

"Baekhyun sedang sakit tenggorokan." Kyungsoo yang menyahut ketika diliriknya Baekhyun tidak berniat menjawab. "Coba kau nasehati dia, Chanyeol. Aku ada perlu dengan—"

"Manager?" Chanyeol menyela, mengajak mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah studio. "Dia mengatakan ini padaku. Hanya sekedar menyampaikan saja. Karena setelah briefing dengan direktur, Ryewook harus mengatur ulang jadwal kalian." Pria itu berdeham sejenak, mengingat secara detail apa saja yang di katakan wanita sebagai ibu E-Girl itu.

Di lihatnya Kyungsoo menatapnya serius sementara Baekhyun tampak tidak ingin bicara banyak. "Presdir Kim yang tertangkap kamera sedang jalan dengan gadis yang di duga kau. Ternyata dia kan Yixing—maksudku, Lay. Aku tidak pernah tahu masalah itu akan berimbas padamu, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana para netizen mengira kalau Yixing adalah kau."

"Aku sudah tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Kim Joonmyeon mengajak Yixing unni jalan." Kyungsoo membuang napas, tidak peduli menyebut nama Presiden agensi mereka secara tak sopan. Ini yang membuat rumor tidur dengan pria itu terjadi, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. "Ke apartemen." Tambah gadis itu tak habis pikir. "Meskipun Yixing mengatakan harus secara pribadi menanda tangani sebuah kontrak. Tapi kenapa harus di apartemen Presdir Kim?"

"Media juga sudah tahu. Sweater yang di pakai Yixing unni sama seperti punya Kyungsoo. Karena pihak yang mengaju kotrak itu memutuskan apartemen menjadi tempat pertemuan. Ini bukan masalah besar lagi, Kyung. Yixing unni yang sekarang menjadi sorotan." Baekhyun mengibas lalu jemarinya mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit berair, ia merasa flu. "Sekarang katakan apa yang Ryewook unni sampaikan padamu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, merindukan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, cerewet dan terus terang. Terbiasa mendengar suaranya yang melengking dapat membuatnya khawatir kalau gadis itu banyak diam. "Oke. Jadi begini. Ryewook nuna mengatakan padaku mengenai jadwal kalian setelah comeback untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kyungsoo, kau akan mengisi OST drama di KBS. Yixing melakukan pemotretan majalah fashion, itu yang dia tanda tangani di apartemen Presdir Kim kemarin. Baekhyun menjadi MC di radio—"

"Radio? Hei, suaraku sedang bermasalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Silahkan protes pada managermu, sweetheart."

"Menjijikan."

"Lagipula tenggorokanmu masih bisa pulih sayangku. Aku akan membawamu ke dokter pribadi agensi oke?" Pria Park itu selalu memang menggoda Baekhyun, anehnya hanya kepada Baekhyun. "Ada dua member yang akan debut akting. Zitao akan mengisi pemeran wanita film China, kalau tidak salah lawan mainnya aktor campuran Kanada-China yang itu, Kris Wu. Dan leader kalian, Minseok debut akting di web drama, dengan penyanyi solo Daey-J alias Kim Jongdae. Terakhir, ini berita yang paling menarik," Chanyeol menyipitkan mata penuh misteri. "Luhan di undang partisipasi program variety show. We Got Married."

"Siapa suaminya nanti?"

"Salah satu member EXO."

"Siapa?"

"Maknae EXO, kalau tidak salah."

"Please, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendengus. "Oh Sehun maksudmu?"

"Tepat sayang."

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Presiden agensi memang memiliki pandangan berbeda ketika E-Girl menghadap langsung beliau. Kim Joonmyeon selalu menatap Yixing dengan... lembut, terkesima, memuja. Entahlah. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengira hal ini baik atau sebaliknya, ia tak yakin.

Sewaktu Presiden dan Yixing tampak keluar mobil bersama di basement sebuah apartemen mewah, ada seseorang yang memotret mereka diam-diam dari belakang. Karena pakaian Yixing sama seperti yang di pakai Kyungsoo saat di bandara, mereka menduga gadis bersama Presiden adalah Kyungsoo. Dalam artikel mengenai foto itu sangat tak pernah ia duga.

 _Petinggi agensi tidur dengan salah satu artis naungannya._

Konyol.

Skandal terjadi hanya beberapa jam, tapi Ryewook sudah memerintah Kyungsoo melarikan diri kemanapun asal tidak di Seoul. Setelah di telusuri akhirnya Yixing angkat bicara. Ryewook juga merasa bersalah karena tidak ada disana mengantar anak asuhannya yang berkebangsaan cina itu menanda tangani sebuah kontrak. Ryewook dan beberapa perwakilan agensi telah mengurus kericuhan media. Netizen merubah haluan, menjadi bertanya-tanya mengapa Yixing bisa bersama Presdir Kim hanya berdua. Mereka menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lugas, tegas dan benar.

Yixing meminta maaf soal ini kepada semua member E-Girl terutama Kyungsoo. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar. Kyungsoo dengan lembut memeluk unni berlesung manis itu selagi memberinya kata-kata penenang. Yixing menjadi sorotan media kali ini karena masalah itu. Namun saat ini sudah tampak baik-baik saja.

E-Girl telah melakukan comeback, Kyungsoo yang pertama melakukan jadwalnya mengisi salah satu lagu OST. Beberapa bulan kedepan member lain baru akan sibuk. Karena lagu OST itu sempat menjadi favorit di chart musik beberapa minggu, agensi memberi tiga hari liburan sebagai hadiah. Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi ke Italia.

Pesawatnya akan berangkat dua jam lagi. Dengan penyamaran Kyungsoo lebih dulu membawa diri memasuki sebuah butik langganan dalam dua tahun terakhir sejak debut. Ia meminta salah satu pegawai memanggil pemilik butik. Nyonya Kim keluar dari ruangannya, wajahnya tampak ceria. Sudah bisa menebak gadis berkaca mata hitam dengan masker adalah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melepas kaca mata dan maskernya, menyambut pelukan hangat nyonya Kim.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" Sudut mulut Kyungsoo setengah tersenyum, tak mengerti.

"Kau telah membuat putraku.. yah.. lebih baik. Dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai bagus dan bekerja dengan baik bersama ayahnya. Suamiku bilang pernah mendengar lagu kpop yang di putar sepanjang malam di kamar Jongin. Aku juga pernah mendengarnya ketika suamiku menelepon." Nyonya Kim memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. "Itu lagu milikmu, nona Do. Jongin mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau lagu itu adalah penyemangat. Kau telah merubah putraku menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung nyonya Kim perlahan. Sepanjang mendengar cerita wanita itu bibirnya tersenyum. Dia memberinya secarik kertas tertulis alamat rumah keluarga Kim di Roma. Kyungsoo bersiap pergi kesana—sebagai kejutan.

.

.

"Jongin, temanmu ada disini."

"Siapa?" Jongin beranjak dari meja kerjanya setelah ayahnya mengetuk pintu. "Sebenarnya aku masih ada pekerjaan."

"Oh, ayolah." Tn. Kim jadi heran sendiri melihat putranya yang bekerja siang malam tanpa melakukan apa-apa di akhir pekan. Jongin tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol lagi, rokok, pergi ke klub, atau laporan bolos di kampus tidak pernah ia dapat saat itu. "Bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Jangan cuma sebulan sekali melatih ototmu di kelas bela diri, tapi satu minggu sekali. Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras. Jangan seperti ayahmu, Jongin-ah. Appa harus meninggalkan ibumu di Seoul sana cuma demi pekerjaan."

"Tapi semua itu di lakukan demi keluarga kan." Jongin menatap wajah ayahnya dengan senyum tipis. Dulu hubungan mereka tidak seakrab ini, cenderung menganggap ayahnya adalah musuh di rumah. Jongin memahami bahwa ayahnya tidak selamanya muda, ayah dan ibu akan menua. Berpikir meneruskan bisnis yang mereka bangun adalah suatu kebanggaan. "Appa, tolong sampaikan pada temanku," Ia sudah akan menutup pintu kamarnya. "aku sedang sibuk. Malam ini aku akan ke kantor, dukumen kemarin sepertinya tertinggal."

"Jongin, sekarang akhir pekan. Kau tidak boleh menolak yang satu ini. Teman perempuanmu sedang menunggu. Kasihan."

Jongin menghela napas. Dulu ia punya banyak teman perempuan, teman kampus, teman klub, kesemuanya hanya sebatas teman. Tidak ada perempuan yang berani mendatanginya sampai ke rumah. Jongin tidak ingin menebak siapa dia. Tapi William La' Naessa ada di sana, tersenyum ketika Jongin berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

 _"Hai."_ Wanita cantik itu menyapa dengan aksen kental Italianya. _"Maaf, aku kemari tanpa mengabarimu dulu."_

 _"Oh, Willi."_ Jongin mempersilahkan teman kampusnya duduk. _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Tapi sebaiknya tidak disini."_

 _"Apa perlu ke suatu tempat?"_

 _"Ya."_

.

.

Banyak jalan menuju Roma.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil di balik masker sepanjang keluar area bandara. Ia terkejut meski dengan penyamaran sekalipun ada dua gadis lokal yang mengenalinya. Ini eropa, tak pernah mengira masih ada yang tahu siapa ia meski tempat terjauh dari Korea sekalipun. Setidaknya masih sedikit.

 _"Bukankah dia Dyo? Ah, apa aku salah lihat? Aku menyukai dia!"_

 _"Kupikir dia kembali untuk liburan. Gila, dia cantik banget. Ayo kita dekati!"_

Ia paham meski tidak secara keseluruhan. Kyungsoo mempelajari cukup banyak bahasa negeri spaghetti ini meski kuliahnya mengambil fakultas lain. Kembali untuk liburan itu benar, tapi mereka mengatakan cantik, apanya yang cantik bahkan hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup. Pengamatan penggemar benar-benar jeli. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika dua gadis itu mendekat, berharap perlakuan ini bukan awal sesuatu yang buruk.

 _"Dyo, boleh minta tanda tangan?"_ Sapa gadis yang di kuncir satu tinggi-tinggi. Kyungsoo sejenak terkekeh melihat usahanya bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia mengangguk selagi meraih pena dan mulai menoreh di atas kertas sebuah buku tebal yang lebih mirip Diary.

Kyungsoo mengatakan pada dua gadis itu untuk tidak berkoar di media sosial atau komunitas online tentang liburannya di Roma. Dengan memberi dua earphone miliknya sebagai kenang-kenangan gadis itu tanpa ragu memeluk Kyungsoo sebagai tanda terima kasih, beruntung memiliki benda sang idola langsung. Dua penggemar itu juga memberikan sebuah cindera mata khas Mayor yang terlihat baru di beli yang di terima ramah oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan ketika dua gadis itu berhenti melambai. Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Jalan kecil berliku melewati beberapa kompleks. Ia telah di antar taksi ke sebuah supermarket dua puluh empat jam.

Kenangan seru tiba-tiba melintas. Bagaimana mereka mencuri dan kabur. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan lucu itu, Kyungsoo berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Suasana terasa masih sama. Pak tua kasir, rak-rak yang terletak rapi. Kyungsoo meraih beberapa kemasan bubuk cokelat. Cokelat Italia adalah yang terbaik. Ia membawa belanjaannya ke kasir, berniat bicara dengan pria tua itu ketika selesai membayar.

 _"Halo."_ Kyungsoo menyapanya sopan. Meskipun tidak terlalu fasih tapi pria di depannya membalas ramah. _"Apa anda masih mengingatku?"_

 _"Ya. Ah, tidak. Gadis manis terlalu indah untuk di ingat."_

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Pria tua itu memiliki selera humor yang bagus. _"Tolong maafkan aku. Berapa yang harus kubayar? Aku pernah... kuharap kau tidak marah, tapi aku pernah mencuri beberapa barang disini."_

Mungkin mana ada maling berani mengakui, tapi Kyungsoo melakukannya. Dahinya mengerut bingung ketika si kasir tertawa.

" _Kau sungguh menawan, nona. Pacarmu sudah mengganti rugi. Bahkan lima kali lipat. Aku tidak pernah mengira masih ada orang nakal sebaik kalian."_

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari orang nakal yang baik. Berpikir pria itu membicarakan Jongin. Tapi ia mengerti, Jongin telah membayar kesalahannya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan si kasir kemudian pergi.

Ini adalah hari yang baik.

Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya haus ketika melihat cafe terdekat. Tapi ia mengganti gagasan, hari ini tidak sepenuhnya baik ketika masuk cafe itu. Jongin duduk satu meja bersama wanita di sisi jendela. Mereka tampak akrab. Tangan si wanita yang mengusap busa coffe di sudut bibir Jongin, kelihatannya lebih dari akrab.

Kyungsoo melamun memandangi keduanya, jarak tidak terlalu jauh tapi Jongin tidak melihatnya. Pandangan pria itu sepenuhnya pada si wanita, membuat Kyungsoo terserang gamang hebat dan tersadar ketika salah satu pelayan menegur ramah.

 _"Silahkan duduk, nona. Anda ingin memesan?"_

"Tidak," Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menjawabnya dengan bahasa Korea. Suaranya parau, terdengar serak tapi sedikit tegas. Seseorang yang mengerti bahasa negaranya menoleh, mengerutkan dahi. Kyungsoo sudah tidak memandang Jongin sejak si pelayan menyapa. Pelayan itu pasti kebingungan, ia segera menolak halus dengan bahasa Italia. _"Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak jadi."_

Gadis itu memutar tubuh membuka pintu, langkahnya terasa terburu-buru menyusuri sisi jalan. Ia harus pergi jika tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya terbakar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika halte tepat ada di hadapannya. Menjelang senja, Kyungsoo membuang napas melihat langit sore perlahan menggelap.

Ia memutuskan duduk di halte itu. Tidak ada lagi hujan. Tidak ada lagi pria muda yang menyapanya, duduk bersamanya, mengajaknya pergi berdua.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebaiknya kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

"Hei Kai, apa yang kau lihat?"

Jongin tersadar ketika merasakan kibasan ringan tangan Willi. Lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju keluar jendela, di mana sosok gadis berambut panjang caramel tidak terlihat lagi. Dia sangat serupa dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo berambut cokelat gelap dari terakhir kali bertemu.

Tapi.. ah—sial. Setiap malam Jongin melihat video penampilan E-Girl. Mereka comeback dengan _look like_ yang lebih segar, memesona, seksi. Membuat Jongin gemetar tiap kali part Kyungsoo menyanyi. Termasuk cat rambut Kyungsoo yang berubah berwarna caramel.

Kenapa ia bahkan melupakan hal itu?

Tidak mungkin gadis itu datang kemari. Tidak mungkin gadis itu melihatnya di cafe, dan ada Willi. Tidak mungkin gadis itu.. yang barusan mengatakan 'tidak' dalam bahasa korea adalah Kyungsoo.

Ini masalah besar.

Willi hanya membicarakan bisnis, wanita itu memang sedikit genit tapi Jongin tidak merasakan apapun yang lebih.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Mengabaikan panggilan temannya Jongin terus berlari di bawah langit senja. Langkahnya berhenti di halte.

Tidak ada siapapun disini.

Kumohon.. gadis tadi bukan kau.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Next?

Hai, karena guidelines ffnku eror. wey gabisa publish new story dan tadaaa sequelnya di update disini aja ya! Anggap aja Moonlight lagunya para uke/wkwk/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

xoxi


	3. Sequel - Chapter 2

Jongin masih duduk di halte. Beberapa orang menunggu bus, jemputan, atau sekedar memberhentikan taksi. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Kenangan menemukan Kyungsoo pertama kali melintas, serasa berputar di atas kepalanya.

Banyak wanita cantik yang mengitari hidupnya, tapi sial, Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang membuat ia tergetar. Dia adalah gadis pertama. Jongin tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia menyesal.

Jongin memutuskan menelepon ibunya, tapi nyonya Kim tidak menjawab.

Pria muda itu membuang napas, berharap gadis berambut caramel tadi bukan Kyungsoo. Berharap gadis itu tidak melihatnya bersama Willi. Kalaupun melihat, Jongin punya alasan kuat mengapa dia datang kesana. Tapi ia berharap gadis itu bukan Kyungsoo.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Jongin sangat malas menjawab panggilan itu kalau bukan karena ibunya.

 _"Jongin, apa nona Do sudah sampai?"_

Kalimat itu membuatnya harus menerima asumsi bahwa gadis tadi benar-benar Do Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kim tanpa mengatakan 'halo' saking antusiasnya. Jongin tidak menjawab apapun, mulutnya mengatup.

 _"Jongin-ah, kau mendengarku? Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo kan?"_

Nyonya Kim masih berseru di seberang telepon.

 _"Eomma memberi tahu alamat rumah. Tolong kenalkan dia kepada ayahmu ya. Dia pasti menyukainya."_

"Eomma..." Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bersuara, pun itu hanya menggumam.

 _"Ya? Kenapa suaramu begitu? Kau tidak sedang tegang kan. Jangan mengajak Kyungsoo tidur di kamarmu, mengerti?"_

Tahu bahwa ibunya tak akan banyak membantu, Jongin mematikan ponsel.

Dia harus menyelesaikan suatu masalah.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Kantor agensi memiliki ruang khusus di lantai tiga, termasuk ruang satu dua jenis olahraga. Sekitar setengah jam menghabiskan waktu di tempat gym, Kyungsoo melakukan sesi olahraga setelah Baekhyun. Hari ini E-Girl di beri jadwal latihan vocal berbeda-beda karena kesibukan beruntun beberapa bulan ke depan.

Kyungsoo harus menjaga semi abs di perutnya yang mungil, di kabarkan dari produser musik mereka konsep lagu-lagu selanjutnya terkesan kuat. Sebagai public figure penampilan adalah penting. Beberapa bulan ini adalah hari santainya sebelum kembali berlatih bersama E-Girl untuk comeback musim depan.

Ryewook baru saja pergi menemani Luhan syuting We Got Married. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun berlatih vocal, menelepon Yixing di dorm yang baru saja selesai pemotretan, video call dengan Zitao yang di temani salah satu perwakilan agensi untuk meeting film, atau mengirim pesan sekedar bertanya apakah sudah menanda tangani kontrak web drama kepada Minseok.

Kyungsoo bangga kepada Ryewook, wanita itu sudah menjadi ibu E-Girl sejak hampir dua tahun terakhir debut mereka. Perubahan jadwal tak terduga membuatnya sedikit kalut. Ternyata syuting We Got Married di percepat tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Banyak dari fans EXO patah hati karena hal ini, merubah sudut pandang sinis kepada E-Girl. Terlebih Oh Sehun melakukannya lebih dari keprofesionalan meski hanya pernikahan virtual, kebersamaannya dengan Luhan terkesan natural.

Ada yang senang melihat mereka, ada juga yang tidak.

Kyungsoo memikirkan candaan Chanyeol saat pria itu menjemput menemani Baekhyun latihan vocal. Dia bertanya apakah jika dirinya yang mengikuti program We Got Married dengan siapa ingin berpasangan. Bukan tentang sekedar godaan. Chanyeol mengatakan akan sangat membosankan kalau artis dengan artis. Bercanda soal ide konyolnya menyebutkan bahwa bakal lebih seru kalau artis dengan atlet, artis dengan dokter, artis dengan tentara, atau artis dengan pengusaha. Konyol.

Ide terakhir sebenarnya menepi kepada sindiran untuk Presiden agensi mereka. Chanyeol berasumsi kuat bahwa Kim Joonmyeon sepertinya menyukai Yixing benar-benar tidak dapat di percaya siapapun. Yixing akan menjadi Lay yang memesona, seksi, menawan di atas panggung. Tapi Yixing sebenarnya adalah gadis sederhana dengan senyum sempurna. Sedikit pelupa dan linglung menurut Chanyeol adalah daya pikatnya. Yixing akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat membuat orang menderita sekalipun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Ide terakhir juga membuat pikiran Kyungsoo kalut. Kata pengusaha muda tentu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang di Roma, Italia.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar sebagai exercise trainer E-Girl menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu agak gelagapan karena sejak tadi memandangi bantal kulit berbentuk guling yang menggantung di depannya, sepertinya cukup lama melamun.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa mulai sementara aku keluar sebentar mencari air mineral." Pria itu pergi setelah meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo memeriksa gloves yang melindungi kepalan tangannya saat melakukan sesi tinju.

Kyungsoo sebelumnya tak pernah terbawa suasana. Tapi kali ini hatinya kacau sejak kembali dari Italia kemarin. Ryewook bertanya mengapa kembali begitu cepat, Kyungsoo dengan bodoh memberi alasan tidak masuk akal. Ia bilang mau menonton Luhan di Seoul saja. Padahal tahu meski berada di manapun sama-sama menonton lewat layar kaca, kecuali mengekori Luhan dan Sehun secara langsung dengan risiko menjadi sorotan media. Tidak.

Setelah gym latihan kickboxing rupanya situasi yang tepat. Kyungsoo mulai mengayunkan tinjunya. Merasa pukulannya lemah ia ayunkan lebih kuat, lebih keras. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian lusa, ia ingin melupakannya. Kembali atau tidak sama sekali. Tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Hubungan itu tetap tidak jelas. Tetap rahasia.

Memutuskan menjadi idol Kyungsoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga seutuhnya, suara, bakat, menari, tubuh... bahkan sosoknya seperti gadis manis polos telah di kenal fans sejak debut pertama.

Tapi skandal sialan itu membuatnya harus pergi ke Italia. Harus membuatnya bertemu seseorang yang kali ini tidak ingin di temukannya. Membuatnya harus berubah menjadi perampok. Membuatnya hilang keperawanan dengan sia-sia hanya karena pesona pria. Membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak seorang artis lakukan. Membuatnya keluar dari zona aman dan itu adalah rasa menyesal lebih daripada apapun, sejak ia melihat pria itu bersama wanita di kafe.

Kyungsoo terus meninju bantalan itu tanpa henti dengan kekuatan penuh. Napasnya terengah sampai dadanya sesak, peluh menyeruak dari dahinya, tangannya mulai sakit tapi ia tak peduli. Ada rasa lebih sakit yang membingungkan di dadanya hingga mengekpresikan semua itu dengan meninju bantalan keras-keras. Walau sebelum tidak sadarkan diri nanti, Kyungsoo belum ingin berhenti.

"Ya, anggap saja benda itu adalah aku. Kau benar-benar kelihatan emosi."

Suara berat membuatnya berhenti. Kyungsoo menoleh pada pria yang baru saja masuk ruangan di balik bantalan. Suaranya mendadak tercekat, matanya membesar karena terkejut. Pria itu benar-benar ada di sana, nyata.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan diri dengan berjalan menuju kursi panjang dimana ia menaruh tas, mengambil kain handuk mengelap dahinya ia kembali memberanikan diri menatap Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo tidak tahan berlama-lama menatap pemuda itu hingga harus mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, tapi justru Jongin melihat gadis itu sedang menatap kosong pintu keluar. "Pulanglah. Aku sibuk."

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang yang berjuang masuk kesini?" Perkataan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. "Masuk ke gedung agensimu itu sulit. Segala harus membuat janji temu, menghadapi managermu yang sempat ingin pergi sebelum melihat aku yang sedang mencarimu, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan pelatih olahraga yang berpapasan di lorong." Pria itu mendengus tipis. Berkeras ia bisa saja membeli saham agensi kalau ia mau. "Aku mencarimu, Kyungsoo. Aku dapat nomormu dari ibuku, ponselmu bahkan tidak aktif."

Langkah Kyungsoo bergerak otomatis mundur ketika Jongin berjalan mendekat. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Siapa yang melihat siapa?"

"Ya. Kau melihatnya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Di kafe. Kau pasti melihatku kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan menyiksaku, Kyungsoo." Jongin terganggu dengan gerakan mundur Kyungsoo sementara dia terus mendekat. Apakah gadis itu minta di pojokkan ke dinding, lalu dengan beringas Jongin menekan ciuman yang akan membuat frustasi. Tapi tentu Kyungsoo tidak berpikir demikian, ini hanya fantasi sakit Jongin saja. "Kemarilah."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Aku bakal menjelaskan sesuatu. Kemarilah."

"Aku ada jadwal latihan vocal setelah ini."

"Benarkah?" Satu alis Jongin terangkat. "Aku mendengar dari managermu kalau jadwalmu cuma olahraga. Bahkan besok kau free, sebelum lusa nanti baru latihan vocal."

Sial. Terkadang ibu E-Girl itu _sangat_ keibuan. Jongin sampai tahu jadwalnya secara mendetail beberapa hari ke depan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengira apa yang akan terjadi esok.

"Kau ke Italia kan? Kau cuma melihat setengah di kafe itu. Tepat saat wanita itu—dia teman kampusku yang mengaju kerja sama. Dia memang menyentuhku, tapi kau tidak melihat aku menepisnya. Oh," Mendadak pening dirasa Jongin. Ia benar-benar bingung karena suasa berubah mendrama. "Percayalah." Gumamnya menyerah.

Kyungsoo menggerakan atensinya, menatap ke dalam mata Jongin yang cokelat pekat. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Katanya, suaranya kecil. "Kau orang asing yang tidak kukenal dekat. Kita bahkan baru satu dua tiga kali bicara. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?!" Teriakan mengiringi kalimat terakhir. Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar, air mata nyaris jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi segala emosi yang menekan dadanya.

Ia tahu ia tak berhak. Mereka tak punya hubungan apapun. Hanya saja Kyungsoo cuma ingin mengatakannya kemudian ia yakin ia bakal baik-baik saja.

Mereka diam tanpa berkata-kata. Sepertinya tahu beradu argumen bukan sesuatu yang baik. Kyungsoo sempat mendengar Jongin satu tahun lebih muda ketika nyonya Kim cerita. Pria itu mampu berpikir sebelum bicara, mempelajari masalah sebelum memutuskan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo dikenal dapat bersikap dewasa seperti Minseok sebagaimana seorang leader, tapi untuk urusan seperti ini ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Katakan padaku." Lirih Kyungsoo sewaktu Jongin masih bergumul dengan pikirannya. "Apa aku bisa percaya padamu? Kita bahkan hanya orang asing."

"Ya, kau bisa. Kau bukan orang asing."

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku ketika Jongin menjawab, suaranya meyakinkan. Dia melangkah lebih mendekatkan jarak mereka. "Kau bisa percaya padaku." Katanya lebih yakin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, namun menyikapi pengakuan itu membuatnya lega. Tidak seharusnya ia marah tanpa tahu kebenaran. Tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya bingung menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Ia selalu memikirkan impiannya menjadi penyanyi. Prestasi dalam dunia musik dan tarik suara ia dan teman-temannya telah membawa nama E-Girl memuncak. Ia pikir ini sudah cukup.

Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dan menghibur semua orang. Tapi tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya apa yang harus dilakukan ketika menyadari hatinya menyukai seseorang. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bagaimana menyikapi ketika jatuh cinta, seorang pria dan hubungan lebih dari teman.

Tidak pernah.

Sejak kecil yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah cita-citanya.

"Terserah." Tapi inilah yang dapat ia katakan. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ini menjadi lebih baik. Ia merasa ingin sendirian sementara waktu. "Aku akan kembali ke asrama."

"Sesi olahragamu belum selesai, masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi. Trainermu sendiri yang mengatakan itu."

Sialan lagi. Semua orang memang tidak memahami keadaannya.

"Mau berlatih kickboxing bersamaku? Aku merasa tidak perlu takut babak belur meski suasana hatimu tidak baik."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau akan babak belur dalam suasana hati yang buruk." Ia dengan cekatan mengayunkan tinju ke kepala Jongin. Terkesima ketika pria itu dengan mudah menghindar, hanya menggeser sedikit pukulan Kyungsoo tidak tepat.

"Sudah kubilang kan." Seringai muncul di wajah pria itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng samar, meskipun pemuda di hadapannya tampan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terpesona. Ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya namun Jongin kembali menghindar lagi.

"Kau seharusnya memperhitungkan kapan lawanmu terlihat sedikit lengah." Kata Jongin, tangannya masuk ke saku jeansnya dengan santai. "Aku bisa saja lengah karena wajahmu. Kau menggoda dengan keringat itu. Dan pakaian olahragamu.. " Dia bersiul ringan, matanya menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo. "Love it."

Kyungsoo tidak peduli, sebuah gombalan yang tidak mampu mempengaruhinya. Jongin tampak memerhatikan penampilannya, kali ini Kyungsoo tahu dia lengah, tinjunya hampir kena tulang pipi Jongin kalau saja pria itu tidak cepat sigap. Sial.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan karena kau perempuan. Kecuali kalau aku pecundang." Jongin menyeringai lagi. "Kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku. Sebaiknya begini." Dengan mudah dia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo merapat ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu sangat menggemaskan dengan caranya terkejut. "Jangan marah, oke? Aku minta maaf."

"Lepaskan aku." Kyungsoo bergumam kesal, tapi.. _tidak, peluk aku_. Matanya berkaca-kaca sewaktu Jongin justru semakin mengeratkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo merindukan pria itu sampai dadanya terasa sesak. "L-lepaskan.." Bisiknya, suaranya parau. _Jangan, jangan lepaskan_. Ia rindu aroma Jongin, ia rindu pelukannya yang menenangkan.

Yang baru ia tekankan sekarang. Jongin bukan orang asing. Kyungsoo menyukai pria itu.

Jongin mengecup sisi kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma stoberi dari shampo yang ia pakai. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau rindu padaku." Dia memberi sedikit jarak, tapi tidak melepas rengkuhannya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di depannya merona. "Aku memintamu untuk tidak marah, tapi aku juga merasa senang. Kau mengerikan kalau sedang cemburu, dan.. menggemaskan."

Matanya masih ingin tertuju pada mata Jongin yang bekilat geli. Dengan begini Kyungsoo dapat menahan air matanya keluar.

"Kau hebat. Kau dapat merubah berandalan ini jadi laki-laki picisan. Tapi aku sayang padamu. Kau harus percaya itu."

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawabnya, belum. Bahkan sampai titik dimana mereka berkesempatan menegaskan sesuatu. Kyungsoo tahu ia menyukai Jongin, tapi belum bisa mengutarakan perasaan menyiksa itu. Jongin terlalu membuatnya gugup sampai tak mampu berkata-kata.

Selalu saja.

.

.

"Menurutku Oh Sehun itu kelihatannya orang yang dingin. Setiap satu program musik dia nyaris seperti orang yang tidak bisa tersenyum waktu kita berpapasan dengan EXO."

Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan penilaian unni tertuanya mengenai tontonan We Got Married di televisi depan mereka. Dimana Oh Sehun banyak tertawa melakukan kegiatan mengunjungi taman hewan bersama Luhan.

"Oh, lihat. Dia bahkan menggoda Luhan kami. Bagaimana orang sekaku Sehun bisa mengatakan Luhan si rusa kecil? Wah, daebak! " Minseok tercengang, ekspresi terkejutnya seperti bocah. Meski gadis bernama panggung Xiumin ini tertua di E-Girl, orang pertama yang melihat grup mereka bakal berpikir Minseok adalah maknae.

"Yah.. Kyungie, lihat! Kenapa Luhan mengatakan Sehun mirip serigala? Kupikir dia lebih mirip es di kutub. Candaan mereka keterlaluan. Ah, kenapa dua orang itu serasi sekali. Akan banyak EXO-L yang melirik Luhan sinis nantinya."

"Unni, mereka hanya berusaha profesional. Fans akan mengerti."

Dahi Minseok mengerut menyadari suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. Kyungsoo dan Zitao adalah duo maknae, Minseok paling menyayangi mereka dan peka bila ada sedikit perubahan terjadi diantara keduanya. "Kau sedang tidak enak badan? Suaramu berbeda."

"Sedikit."

"Aku akan membuat teh."

"Tidak perlu." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Minseok. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening ke bahu unninya. "Tapi kau benar. Luhan unni serasi dengan Sehun. Aku seperti melihat pasangan film Twilight."

Minseok tersenyum selagi mengusak rambut caramel Kyungsoo. Sudah terbiasa mendapati Zitao manja, Kyungsoo yang manja adalah sesuatu yang langka. "Lagu OST-mu kemarin sukses. Ryewook unni bilang dia mendapat banyak penawaran untukmu dari produser drama. Dia memang belum membicarakan ini langsung denganmu ya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau harus pulih dulu. Apa kau tertular Baekhyun?"

"Tidak." _Aku hanya banyak menangis semalam_. "Aku pikir cuma kecapean. Aku terlalu lama melakukan sesi olahragaku kemarin."

Bohong, sesi olahraganya sangat singkat. Selebihnya Kyungsoo sibuk menghindari Jongin, memintanya pulang sementara ia diam-diam menangis di dorm. "Hei, unni. Kapan kau mulai syuting?" Kyungsoo memilih bertanya apapun untuk menghilangkan kegalauan di dadanya.

"Well, masih lama. Setelah Baekhyun mulai dengan jadwal MC-nya satu minggu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong Ryewook unni bilang ada salah satu produser menginginkan suaramu dan suara Daey-J berkolaborasi di satu lagu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berbinar geli menatap Minseok yang memandangi kencan Sehun-Luhan di televisi. Tahu bahwa solois Daey-J, Kim Jongdae, adalah pasangan Minseok dalam web drama, Kyungsoo pun terkekeh. "Hm, kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Yah! Tidak!"

Kyungsoo tak pernah menduga reaksi Minseok akan berlebihan. "Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Pemimpin E-Girl itu mendengus masam sebelum menggelitiki pinggang Kyungsoo hingga di buat terpingkal. "Kau ini. Apa maksudmu mengatakan cemburu, huh?" Minseok masih gemas kepada adiknya, tapi bel dari ruang tamu berbunyi membuat keduanya saling mengerut bingung.

Di dorm hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak sembarangan orang yang kemari. Biasanya ada kabar yang Ryewook sampaikan lebih dulu kalau seseorang akan datang. Yixing baru saja berangkat untuk melakukan pemotretan. Baekhyun sedang pergi ke klinik bersama Ryewook untuk memeriksa tenggorokannya. Luhan syuting sementara Zitao masih di Cina, kemungkinan kembali ke Seoul nanti sore atau malam hari.

"Kau memanggil cleaning service?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh ponselku seharian."

"Aku akan memeriksanya."

Selagi Minseok pergi membuka pintu, Kyungsoo mengamati ekspresi Sehun-Luhan di layar. Senyumnya mengembang geli, mereka lebih mirip suami istri sungguhan.

Lalu Minseok datang beberapa menit, hanya seorang diri.

"Tadi siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sewaktu gadis itu kembali bergabung di sofa.

"Penggemar bernyali baja berani datang kemari demi mengantar sesuatu." Sebatang besar cokelat di serahkan kepada Kyungsoo, Minseok sejenak terkekeh ketika gadis itu tampak cuek. "Katanya dia sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan mau bertemu denganmu. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, lagipula kau agak tidak sehat."

Kyungsoo mulai membuka kemasan cokelat itu dan menggigit. Sejenak terkesima pada rasanya hingga matanya melebar. Kyungsoo memeriksa kemasannya, tidak ada tulisan hangul di berbagai tempat. Ini adalah cokelat Italia secara eksplisit.

"Unni, sebenarnya tadi itu siapa?"

Minseok memotong batangan cokelat di tangan Kyungsoo sebelum melahapnya. "Dia cuma penggemar yang mengantar hadiah. Kenapa sih? Seperti baru pertama kali saja."

"Perempuan? Laki-laki?"

"Hm. Dia tampan juga. Apa kalian pernah bertemu di Italia? Dia mengaku tinggal disana secara migrasi. Kurasa dia sudah kembali—"

"Kembali?!"

Minseok tersentak akan pekikan Kyungsoo. "Iya. Dia sudah pergi—"

"Pergi katamu?!"

"Maksudku dia—hei, kau mau kemana?!"

Kyungsoo pernah terkena kasus skandal meskipun hanya sebatas perkiraan, tapi sebagai leader Minseok tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa adiknya. "Kyungie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia mengejar sampai ruang tamu, menemukan Kyungsoo yang memakai sepatu putih bertalinya buru-buru. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

"Ya! Jangan lama-lama! Telepon aku kalau kau dalam masalah!"

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak membawa ponsel. Gadis itu berlari keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Dorm E-Girl terletak di kawasan kompleks dengan tipe penduduk berada di rumah hanya untuk istirahat, sedikit jauh untuk mencapai jalan raya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan celana jeans setengah paha dan kaus dusty santai. Akan ada banyak orang yang mengenalinya tanpa penyamaran, tapi ia tak peduli. Terkadang meski dengan penyamaran atau tidak dia bakal di kenali orang.

Serba salah.

Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya sangat bodoh ketika telah sampai halte, berniat memberhentikan taksi. Orang disana tercengang melihatnya sementara Kyungsoo sibuk meminta maaf karena tak sempat meladeni mereka yang meminta foto, ia langsung melambai ketika melihat taksi. Sudah di perkirakan media online akan menulis sesuatu tentangnya sekarang.

Oh sial.

Kyungsoo mampu membayar tiga kali lipat jika si supir taksi rela balapan menuju bandara, tapi supir tua itu hanya bisa mengemudi sebisanya. Ia menggigit bibir. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kim Jongin dapat melakukan apapun demi bertemu dengannya. Bahkan tak tahu dari mana Jongin tahu alamat asrama E-Girl.

Tadi itu pasti Jongin. Kyungsoo yakin.

Ini sudah hampir jam lima sore, penerbangan ke Roma memang ada di jam itu. Sama sekali tidak mau berpikir Jongin sudah masuk pesawat sekarang. Tidak. Jangan dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus Kyungsoo katakan. Perasaan membingungkan di hatinya? Mungkin.

Ia frustasi. Bagaimana kemarin berkeras meminta Jongin pulang, tapi sekarang apa?

Kesabarannya teruji ketika sempat macet beberapa menit, perjalanan ke bandara memang terbiasa seperti ini. Tapi Kyungsoo beruntung si supir setidaknya sedikit lebih cepat melajukan mobil.

Kyungsoo tentu menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Wajahnya yang sering muncul di televisi membuat orang tidak melewatkan moment berkerumun melihat lebih dekat, seketika Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bersikap seakan dirinya bahagia di depan kamera ponsel orang-orang yang mengambil gambar atau video pribadi, tanpa tahu sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis.

"Dyo!"

"Dyo!"

"Dyo!"

Teriakan itu masih dapat Kyungsoo dengar ketika kakinya berlari kecil menuju pintu last gate penerbangan Italia.

Tapi penjaga di sana mengatakan semua penumpang sudah masuk dan pesawat siap berangkat. Seketika kakinya lemas, Kyungsoo menyesal. Kepala bertambah pening ketika penggemar mengejarnya selagi panggilan akan name stagenya masih saling bersahutan.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala diantara orang-orang yang memadati posisinya, rambut caramelnya yang panjang mampu menutupi sisi wajahnya. Kedua tangan terkepal, Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri tegak meski kakinya terasa lunak. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, terdiam begitu dengan rambutnya yang di jadikan penyamaran. Setidaknya dapat menyamarkan air mata yang bergumul di sudut, sebelum seseorang menggenggam tangannya, menariknya dari kerumunan.

Lalu Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya berlari mengikuti seseorang itu.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kyungie sama bang Jong sama-sama first love, wajarin ya kalo karakter mereka kekanakan banget.

Makasih yang udah komen, agak canggung kalau baca kata 'author', lebih suka di panggil wey /eheheh/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

xoxo


	4. Sequel - Chapter 3

Kim Jongin bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Ia menyadari kekuatannya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika sudah serius di satu hal.

Ia masuk ke mobil Ford Laser-nya yang terparkir di halaman dekat dorm. Terlalu mudah baginya tahu alamat ini. Leader E-Girl yang selama ini hanya di temuinya lewat layar laptop secara langsung mengatakan Kyungsoo sedang tak sehat.

Jongin tidak mau mengambil risiko mendatangi gadis itu di saat situasi tak memungkinkan, meskipun menahan diri untuk tidak cemas secara berlebihan. Demi Tuhan dia tak dapat menutupi kekhawatirannya, tapi juga tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman.

Jongin memahami kekesalan Kyungsoo. Ia memahami apa yang di takuti diantara hubungan mereka yang telah jauh tapi tidak ada kepastian, belum.

Ini memang rumit, tapi Jongin menginginkan gadis itu.

Apapun itu Jongin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sebagaimana pria yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Jelas dia di ragukan. Tapi dia bisa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa, gadis itu dapat bergantung padanya.

Jemarinya bergerak di layar ponsel, mengirim pesan singkat yang sudah tahu entah kapan di balas. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali pesan-pesan itu menjadi sia-sia.

Dia membuang napas, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dapat memperdaya membuatnya gila. Ia bahkan berpikir ingin menculik gadis itu untuk tinggal di belahan dunia manapun asal berdua.

Perasaannya pada Do Kyungsoo mulai seperti penyakit.

Jongin tak pernah begini seumur hidupnya.

Ia mengakui tidak akan pernah puas bila berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Dia ingin selamanya, selalu, merengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil, mencium bibirnya, menyenangkan Kyungsoo dengan sentuhannya. Alih-alih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi menghadapi situasi sulit mereka. Seperti pria bodoh.

Menghindari dirinya untuk tidak semakin berpikir aneh, Jongin mengetik pesan terakhir kali sebelum pergi.

Seperti idiot yang tahu nomor itu tidak aktif tapi tetap mengirim pesan, Jongin tahu, ia menyadarinya. Ia sudah akan menyalakan mobil, sebelum matanya yang tajam melebar ketika melirik spion. Bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Kyungsoo berlari keluar dorm, kakinya menyusuri kompleks seperti mencari sesuatu. Terlebih tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Siapapun!

Mulutnya melengkung, Jongin memutar balik mobilnya mengejar Kyungsoo. Tapi sialnya gadis itu sangat gesit berlari. Ia mengumpat. Sekarang situasi menjadi lebih sulit. Tidak mungkin nekat membawa Kyungsoo yang berada di halte di kelilingi orang-orang. Akan ada berita tidak mengenakan dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Beruntung karena Kyungsoo terlihat memasuki taksi, Jongin berusaha mengikutinya. Ini adalah jalan yang mengarah ke bandara. Tidak mungkin gadis itu mencarinya dan berpikir dia kembali ke Italia.

Oh, ayolah.

Bahkan Jongin tidak ingin kembali sebelum Kyungsoo dapat membuka diri padanya.

Jongin mengumpat keras ketika sampai, ia turun dari mobil tapi tak sempat mengejar hingga gadis itu sudah tertelan padatnya orang-orang. Perkiraannya benar, Kyungsoo menuju pintu keberangkatan sore Italia.

Jongin tersenyum tipis menyadari Kyungsoo mencarinya, tapi khawatir sewaktu samar-samar melihat mata gadis itu muram di atas kulit putihnya yang pucat.

Dia tidak berani berisiko menerobos kerumunan membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Ia tidak ingin lebih banyak menyakiti gadis itu dengan memunculkan rumor baru.

Membawanya pergi sama saja membuat masalah.

Kyungsoo selebritis, Jongin hanya tidak mau mengganggu ketenangannya, terlebih baru saja bebas dari skandal.

Jongin diam diantara kerumunan orang yang memadati Kyungsoo di dekat pintu keberangkatan, sama seperti yang di lakukan gadis itu. Dia berpikir beginilah cara untuk melindunginya.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo ingin menangis, dia tahu Kyungsoo berusaha tegar. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat Jongin nyaris tak dapat menahan diri, tangannya erat terkepal. Ia bergumul dengan suara hatinya untuk tidak menarik Kyungsoo dari sana.

Gadis itu sangat tersiksa diantara padat penggemar dan seruan akan nama panggungnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan, tangannya sudah akan meraih tangan Kyungsoo sebelum seorang pemuda lebih dulu menariknya.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Dia hanya mendengar samar sepotong kalimat itu ketika pria tadi membawa Kyungsoo lari.

Brengsek!

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

"Bukankah itu anggota E-Girl? Dia kelihatan sendirian."

Ken mengikuti arah perhatian Ravi. Diantara penggemar yang mengekori boygrup VIXX ini, mereka berusaha suaranya tak terdengar jelas. VIXX baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan album di Tokyo, bertemu sesama idol di bandara adalah hal biasa. Tapi disana.. gadis yang dikenal sebagai Dyo justru cuma diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ken tiba-tiba tertarik, sebenanya simpati mendominasi. "Wajahnya kelihatan pucat." Gumamnya. Ia berhenti selagi membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam dan topinya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Lee. Kita jalan." N sang leader memang kadang di abaikan. "Kubilang jalan."

"Hyung, jangan paksa dia."

N menoleh pada Hyuk si maknae yang tampak tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bukankah Ken hyung menyukai suara gadis itu ya? Katanya dia naksir juga. Tapi sayang sekali... Dyo terlalu cuek."

"Jangan tertawa kau." Ken melirik Hyuk sengit dibalik kacamatanya sebelum menatap N meminta pengertian. "Hyung, kau tahu E-Girl's Dyo kan? Lihat, dia sendirian. Gadis itu tidak meladeni orang yang meminta foto. Dia diam saja."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Mungkin sedang malas. Atau pusing."

"Itu masalahnya. Dia mungkin sakit."

"Ada apa?" Manager VIXX menengahi. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dyo disana. Dia anggota E-Girl naungan Gold Entertainment. Bisa kita tolong dia, hyung?"

Manager VIXX hanya mengangkat alis sebelum menepuk pundak Ken sekali. "Dia pasti sedang menjemput teman grupnya. Lihat pintu keluar penerbangan Tiongkok." Ia menunjuk ke sisi arah lain sebelah barat. "Itu juga anggota E-Girl. Huang Zitao. Bukan begitu?"

Ken memandangi gadis perpostur tinggi sebagai yang termuda di E-Girl tampak keluar bersama beberapa staff dari arah pintu keluar penerbangan Cina. Dahinya mengerut sewaktu kembali menoleh pada sosok Dyo yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka, gadis itu masih diam.

"Tapi dia berdiri di depan penerbangan Italia."

"Sudahlah. Ayo jalan."

"Kau tidak lihat penggemar kita, huh? Mereka berbisik-bisik."

Ken tidak memperdulikan Leo dan Hongbin yang memperingatkan. "Kurasa Dyo tidak tahu teman grupnya sudah keluar pintu penerbangan Cina. Aku akan kembali."

"Jangan gegabah, Ken. Kau bakal membuat masalah—sial, bocah itu benar-benar." Pria pengasuh VIXX mendengus keras mendapati Ken sudah berlari mendekati penggemar yang mengerumuni Dyo.

"Well, kurasa akan ada postingan aneh-aneh di media sosial soal VIXX dan E-Girl." Tawa Ravi terdengar jahil tapi Hyuk mengikuti candaan si rapper itu.

Manager VIXX berjanji akan berbicara pada media mengenai yang terjadi hari ini. Bahwa karena kepulangan VIXX dan E-Girl's Zitao ke Seoul hampir bersamaan, Ken hanya menunjukkan kepada Dyo kalau maknae E-Girl sudah keluar dari pintu penerbangan Tiongkok. Dia yakin Dyo sedang menjemput Zitao, meskipun tak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di depan pintu keberangkatan Italia.

VIXX memutuskan menunggu Ken yang sudah terlihat menerobos kerumunan dengan berani. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo, sejenak tertegun menyadari kulitnya yang halus terasa panas.

Gadis itu demam.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Ken tahu Kyungsoo sakit, dia merasa bersalah ketika memaksa mereka lari.

.

.

"Ya, baiklah. Tidurkan dia disitu." Minseok mengarahkan Ken yang menggendong Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Baekhyun. Mereka satu kamar. Tapi Ken merasa kamar ini terlalu luas untuk di huni dua orang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tentu saja Minseok merasa tak tahan bertanya pada Ken, terlebih Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri. Terlebih seorang idol datang membawa gadis itu secara pribadi.

Ken berusaha membuat keadaan membaik, diliriknya Kyungsoo yang terlelap sebelum bergumam pada Minseok bahwa sebaiknya membahas ini di ruang tengah.

"Xiumin-ssi.."

"Oh, Xiumin saja." Minseok menyelanya cepat ketika mereka duduk berhadapan. Rasanya akan canggung berkepanjangan diantara E-Girl atau VIXX kalau mereka terus bicara formal. Karena tahu manager VIXX berteman dengan Ryewook, kesannya menjadi hal yang tidak berguna kalau dua grup ini bertegur karena sosial. "Kenapa kau bisa menemukan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Dyo. Dia terus berdiri di depan pintu keberangkatan Italia. Aku dan anggotaku nyaris sampai Seoul bersamaan dengan Zitao. Kami datang dari Tokyo dan aku melihat Zitao keluar dari pintu penerbangan Cina." Penjelasan itu pengaruhi mata sipit Minseok terbelalak. "Kupikir Dyo datang menjemput Zitao. Tapi dia hanya diam sementara fans mengerumuninya. Aku membawanya untuk memberitahu kalau Zitao benar-benar sudah keluar bandara, tapi mereka sudah pergi. Jadi manager hyung memutuskan menelepon managermu, Ryewook nuna mengatakan pada kami untuk mengantar Dyo kemari sebelum gadis itu pingsan di mobil."

"Ya Tuhan," Minseok menggumam cemas. "Dia memang sedang demam. Tapi kami tidak ada yang merencanakan menjemput Zitao."

"Jadi kenapa Dyo ada disana?"

Ini karena laki-laki itu.

Minseok masih mengingatnya. Pemuda yang mengantar cokelat ke dorm. Siapa dia?

"Mungkin... Kyungsoo benar-benar berniat menjemput Zitao." Mustahil Minseok mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo sedang mengira pria pengantar cokelat kembali ke Italia sampai rela mengejarnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang masih harus tidak banyak di ketahui terlebih oleh seorang Ken. "Kyungsoo hanya kesulitan menghindari fans, lagipula dia sakit. Terima kasih sudah membantunya keluar."

Dahi Ken mengerut ringan, nada suara Minseok terdengar tidak dapat di percaya. Tapi bagaimanapun gadis itu adalah pemimpin grup. "Aku mau tahu kenapa dia tadi sendirian?"

"Anggota lain sibuk. Ryewook unni mengantar Baekhyun ke klinik sebelum tahu Kyungsoo juga sakit." Sangat bagus Minseom menjawab tanpa ragu, di balik itu ia mati-matian menutupi kebenaran.

"Kalau dia sakit kenapa tidak menunggu Zitao di dorm saja. Tahu kalau menjemputnya dia cuma menyiksa dirinya sendiri."

"Ken," Minseok beruntung masih memiliki segudang alasan dan kesemuanya masuk akal, begitulah yang dia pikirkan. Kelebihan seorang leader. Ia berharap masalah ini tidak mempengaruhi kecanggungan angtara E-Girl dan VIXX kalau mereka di haruskan satu acara lagi di suatu hari nanti. "Kyungsoo dan Zitao adalah maknae kami. Mereka mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri ingin bertemu satu sama lain." Ia berpikir alasan ini masih dapat diterima meski kedengarannya konyol, sudah di pastikan ia akan kena omel Ryewook nanti.

Mereka kedatangan manager VIXX yang kembali memberi sedikit penjelasan mengenai masalah ini. Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan mengingatkan kepada Minseok untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Anggota VIXX yang lain memang lebih dulu kembali ke dorm meninggalkan Ken di sini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum manager yang akan menjemputnya.

Minseok mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada mereka. Baruntung karena Ryewook memiliki beberapa teman sesama manager. Ia tak dapat mengira kalau tak ada Ken di bandara. Membayangkan Kyungsoo yang pingsan di tengah-tengah fans membuatnya bergidik. Yang paling di sayangkan adalah Zitao yang tidak melihat disana ada Kyungsoo, justru gadis itu sekarang masih mengikuti briefing di kantor. Mungkin saja.

Sesaat setelah Ken dan managernya pergi Minseok berlari ke dapur, mengambil handuk kecil dan mengisi wadah kaca dengan air es. Sudah beberapa kali ia menghela napas sambil mengompres kening Kyungsoo yang panas.

Minseok mengenal dua maknae-nya dengan baik. Kyungsoo tidak pernah pingsan, mungkin ini yang pertama kali. Tapi sebelumnya ia tidak mengenal Ken. VIXX adalah boygrup yang hanya di temuinya jika mereka satu program acara. Sama seperti yang lain.

Ia baru tahu ada sesama idol yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Mengamati pancaran mata Ken, tingkahnya, suaranya.. Ia baru tahu Ken adalah sosok yang banyak bertanya dan ingin tahu mengenai suatu masalah, terutama Kyungsoo.

Minseok sebenarnya kagum. Ken tidak peduli masalah apa yang akan VIXX hadapi setelah semua terjadi. Ken tampak tidak menjadikan beban karena nekat membawa Kyungsoo pergi di depan umum, di depan mata penggemar E-Girl maupun VIXX sendiri. Pemuda itu justru menanggapinya biasa-biasanya, malah Kyungsoo dijadikan nomor satu pilihan yang dia tangani.

Minseok membuang napas lagi ketika membuka akses internet di ponselnya. Dugaan bahwa berita muncul dengan cepat sudah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar.

'E-Girl's Dyo seorang diri datang ke bandara menjemput Zitao.'

'E-Girl's Dyo salah mengira tempat keluar E-Girl's Zitao di pintu penerbangan Italia.'

'VIXX's Ken memberi tahu E-Girl's Dyo di mana keberadaan Zitao.'

Selain Kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki akun sosial pribadi yang menghubungkan diri dengan fans, Minseok juga yang termasuk. Dua orang ini memang tidak terlalu aktif seperti Yixing, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Zitao yang memiliki akun Instagram. Tapi Minseok adalah pengamat berita E-Girl. Beruntung karena kesemua artikel masih terbaca positif.

'VIXX's Ken terlihat kencan dengan E-Girl's Dyo di bandara.'

"Apa-apaan nih?"

Judul artikel terakhir membuat Minseok memutar mata malas. "Payah." Gumamannya teredam suara pekikan sang maknae yang berteriak 'unni aku pulang!'.

Zitao rupanya benar-benar tidak tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo di bandara. Maknae jangkung itu langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo karena tidak mendapati anggotanya di manapun.

"Kyungie demam?" Dia bertanya cemas sambil bergabung duduk di tepi ranjang. Karena lahir di tahun yang sama, Zitao sengaja tidak memanggil Kyungsoo 'unni' seperti yang lain.

"Kau tadi tidak melihat Kyungsoo di bandara?"

Zitao menggeleng polos melihat Minseok bertanya tiba-tiba, suaranya yang terdengar serius membuat gadis cina itu gelisah.

"Ken tidak sempat mengejarmu sampai kau dan staff lebih dulu pergi. Kau sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo di sana, Tao?"

"Unni kau bicara apa sih? Ken? Anggota VIXX yang itu kan?"

"Ada suatu masalah. Kyungsoo pergi ke bandara tadi."

Mata sipit yang mirip bayi panda itu melebar. Zitao sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini. "Yang benar? Aku tidak tahu. Demi Tuhan. Staff juga tidak ada yang tahu soal ini." Zitao mengecek ponselnya buru-buru, menutup mulut karena terkejut. "Gila. Ada video Ken membawa Kyungie. Ini serius."

"Mungkin mereka baru akan menyadarinya sebentar lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Orang agensi."

Lenguhan lirih membawa perhatian dua gadis itu. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya yang memberat, seolah terkejut karena mendapati sekelilingnya adalah kamarnya, bukan bandara dari terkahir kali ia mengingatnya. Lalu wajah khawatir dua anggota E-Girl menyadarkan bahwa keadaannya memang tidak beres.

"Tao, makanlah dulu. Tinggalkan kami sebentar oke?"

Sebenarnya mau protes, tapi Zitao mengangguk melihat tatapan Minseok yang melembut tapi serius. Leader E-Girl itu membantu Kyungsoo bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jangan lepas kompresmu. Panasnya belum turun."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, tapi bukan heran dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, lebih seperti menahan sesuatu yang belum berhenti membuatnya bingung pada apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku tidak menemukan dia, unni."

"Pria cokelat itu? Kyung, dia cuma enggemar yang memberimu cokelat. Apa yang membuatmu—"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Terus?"

Entah kenapa definisi Minseok mengenai Kim Jongin sebagai pria cokelat terasa tepat. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan membuat sosoknya lebih maskulin, seksi, sensualitas dari vitalitas yang memabukkan hingga ia bahkan rela tidur dengan pria itu.

"Ayolah, dia siapa sih?"

Ia menoleh pada wajah frustasi Minseok. Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab apapun. Tidak untuk sekarang. Meski tahu Minseok mengira mereka pernah bertemu di Italia setidaknya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Kyungsoo masih ingin menyimpannya sendirian. Masih untuk sekarang.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu begini sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo memandang mata sipit Minseok, ada garis kekhawatiran dan emosi disana tapi ia tahu unni-nya tidak benar-benar marah.

"Siapa dia sampai membuatmu ceroboh begini, Kyung? Apa kau pikir pria cokelat itu kembali ke Italia?" Suara Minseok tidak memang meninggi, hanya lebih mirip omelan yang lembut. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Kau tidak harus mengejarnya. Kau tidak harus mengambil cara yang salah, yang membuat masalah kecil jadi besar. Kau tahu?"

Segala apa yang di ucapkan Minseok serasa tamparan. Kyungsoo menunduk, menyesali kesalahannya. Menyikapi rasa yang ada pada Kim Jongin tidak dapat membuatnya berpikir logis daripada itu. Bukan sekedar terkejut mendengar salah satu anggota VIXX yang kebetulan datang dari Tokyo bersamaan kepulangan Zitao dari Tiongkok, Minseok juga bercerita bahwa Ken yang menolongnya saat terjebak fans membuat mereka di gosipkan kencan. Kyungsoo melebarkan mata tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Bersyukurlah Zitao pulang. Kalau tidak aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan nasibmu. Mungkin kau benar-benar di rumorkan dating dengan Ken."

Mungkin rumor payah itu akan berangsur membaik seiring pihak label yang menaungi keduanya mengkonfirmasi masalah ini. Minseok segera mengetahuinya ketika saat itu juga Ryewook mengirim pesan, mengatakan bahwa masalah ini bukan masalah besar, akan segera mereka tangani secepat mungkin.

Ya, mungkin bukan masalah besar. Tapi menyadari bahwa sikap Ken terhadap Kyungsoo di tangkap sebagai konotasi lain lebih daripada dua orang sesama idol membuat Minseok gamang. Ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam untuk sekarang. Tidak.

"Aku kecewa dengan keputusan anehmu tadi." Minseok bangkit berdiri, sorot matanya yang melembut sebagaimana seorang kakak tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. "Tapi aku lebih kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena tak bisa menjagamu." Katanya lalu melangkah ke pintu. "Aku akan membuat bubur untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengerti, Minseok hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ceramah singkat Ryewook dan Kim Joonmyeon yang terbuka diri datang langsung ke dorm E-Girl, ke kamar Kyungsoo-Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik mendengar arahan dan kata-kata masukan dari Joonmyeon mengenai apa yang harus ia putuskan di masa-masa mendatang.

Semua bertanya apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya di depan pintu keberangkatan Italia seperti idiot yang tak sehat. Kyungsoo diam tidak bersedia menjawab apapun sementara Minseok yang tahu kebenarannya tidak ingin membeberkan fakta. Biarlah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri karena hanya dia yang mengerti dirinya sendiri. Minseok tahu Kyungsoo tidak selemah seperti keadaannya sekarang.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasa baik-baik saja, demamnya telah turun, bahkan ia banyak tersenyum dan tertawa dengan anggota lain saat menyantap makan malam sambil membahas Ken si penolong. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, semua anggota sudah beranjak tidur, tapi Ryewook masih membicarakan masalah tadi sore di ruang tengah dengan Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo belum bisa memejamkan matanya seperti Baekhyun yang lelap tertidur, melangkah pelan keluar kamar dan berdiri hati-hati di balik tembok ruang tengah. Mendengar bagimana CEO muda itu penasaran akan tingkah anehnya di bandara.

"Kyungsoo itu gadis yang berpikir kompleks. Semua yang mengenalnya heran mendapati apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu hari ini."

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Bahkan nyaris tidak dapat di percaya."

"Dia tipe yang sulit di dekati, tapi jika kau sudah mendekatinya kau tidak ingin melepasnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menyayangi dia bukan karena kelebihannya saja."

Suara Ryewook mengalun tulus. Sempat membuat lekukan tipis di mulut Kyungsoo.

"Bukan hanya aku yang berpikir kalau dia adalah yang terkomplit di E-Girl. Kyungsoo punya sisi dewasa Minseok. Tapi juga kadang ingin di perhatikan seperti maknae, kau tahu Zitao manja sekali. Kyungsoo memiliki karisma visual Luhan. Kyungsoo punya pesona Yixing di atas panggung. Dan aura seksi Baekhyun. Suaranya yang lembut dan lantang adalah salah satu diantara kelebihannya."

"Ya, kau tidak berpikir aku akan diam karena ini. Meskipun aku bingung apa yang dia lakukan."

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan Kyungsoo bersikap tidak senonoh. Dia tipe yang rapi, hati-hati, sederhana, tapi kau akan menemukan keistimewaan di dalamnya. Selagi Kyungsoo mampu memperbaiki masalah seorang diri, dia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun atau menyakiti siapapun."

"Tapi masalah ini sudah terlanjur melibatkan orang lain. Zitao, bahkan Ken Lee dari agensi lain. Seharusnya dia terbuka pada kami. Seharusnya dia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Orang terlanjur mengira dia menjemput Zitao di bandara. Karena keadaannya yang tidak sehat Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berjalan ke penerbangan Cina hingga berakhir berdiam diri di depan penerbangan Italia menunggu bantuan. Bersamaan kepulangan VIXX, Ken cuma berniat membantu. Bukan begitu sajangnim?"

 _Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu_. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dalam diam.

"Adapun masalah akhir-akhir ini yang menyerangnya. Tapi fans dari VIXX terlanjur menyikapi buruk mengingat tindakan Ken di bandara. Genggaman tangan mereka yang membuat ini melenceng. Aku mewajarkan karena Kyungsoo sedang sakit, tidak mungkin Ken Lee tidak menggenggam tangannya atau menyentuhnya untuk menuntun gadis itu berjalan melewati fans, bukan? Tapi jangan khawatir Ryewook, aku akan mengurus ini."

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk E-Girl."

"Ya, aku juga. Mungkin pertama kalinya E-Girl terkena kasus semacam ini kan? Mereka terlalu terikat dengan prestasi, aku jadi sedikit bingung apa yang harus kuputuskan mengenai masalah artis kesayanganku."

"Semakin tinggi popularitas semakin banyak masalah datang."

"Kau benar. Aku bakal mendatangi beberapa media dan menekan kepada orang-orang soal kesalah pahaman ini. Jangan cemas. Tidak ada lagi berita yang tidak mengenakan antara VIXX atau E-Girl di esok hari. Aku jamin."

Kyungsoo cuma mendengar beberapa pembahasan sebelum kembali masuk kamar. Baekhyun sudah terlelap di ranjangnya membuatnya tidak khawatir memangku laptop yang tersambung dengan internet. Ia tidak berani membuka berita online, sudah di pastikan banyak dari fans VIXX salah menyikapi masalah tadi sore. Akan ada komentar-komentar buruk untuk di baca dan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melihat itu.

Sebelumnya ia menyalakan ponsel yang telah dua hari tidak aktif. Ada banyak panggilan masuk, pesan-pesan yang baru di baca. Terdapat nomor baru yang di pastikan milik Jongin. Kyungsoo menyesal mendiamkan pria itu. Sisi dewasanya menghilang, dia pantas dikatai anak kecil atau bodoh menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

Jongin mengirim beberapa id akun online yang di miliki pria itu untuk lebih mudah menghubungi meski dalam posisi berbeda negara. Kyungsoo mencoba menghubunginya lewat Skype. Hanya iseng niat di awal sebelum matanya terbelalak mengetahui Jongin sedang online.

Sambungan itu merupakan video call. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika wajah Jongin seketika muncul di layar, nyaris melempar laptopnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo cuma diam mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thanks to review, follow, and fav this story. I Love u.

Selamat Ramadhan bagi yang muslim. Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

xoxo


	5. Sequel - Chapter 4

"Aku masih tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau benar-benar gila."

Satu alis Ken terangkat mendengar ucapan N yang terdengar lebih mirip ejekan. VIXX sedang menyantap sarapan tapi para anggota masih saja menggodanya. Bahkan ini masih pagi.

"Lain kali kau harus memeluknya di depan umum. Berani tidak?"

"Atau menciumnya."

"Lee Jaehwan, penggemarmu sudah lari karena patah hati. Tapi aku penggemarmu sekarang."

Sudah dipahami kalau Leo menyebut nama lahirnya tertanda pria itu sedang serius. Sementara Hongbin mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan kekehan.

"Aku bukan bocah sekolah dasar yang bakal menangis karena kalian mengatakan ini."

Anggota lain membalasnya dengan dengusan tawa. Tapi Ken menanggapi biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak takut kehilangan penggemar karena masalah kemarin sore. Lagipula telah di konfirmasi bahwa Ken hanya membantu Dyo, berniat memberitahu kepulangan Zitao. Ah, sialnya teman-teman grupnya masih saja menggodanya.

Meskipun tidak tahu kenapa Ken menyukai rumor yang mengatakan dia kencan dengan Dyo, walau rumor ini kedengaran payah sekali. Penulis berita soal itu benar-benar bodoh. Tapi ia tidak menghianati dirinya sendiri. E-Girl debut satu tahun setelah VIXX. Pertama kali melihatnya suara lembut salah satu anggota girlgrup itu menarik perhatian, suara Dyo membuatnya tidak lupa.

Ken tidak pernah sebelumnya menilai sesuatu begitu serius. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai tidak tahan hingga berani bercerita kepada anggotanya kalau E-Girl termasuk grup wanita berpengaruh, yang akhirnya merambat memberitahu yang paling dia sukai diantara enam gadis itu adalah Dyo. Semua anggota VIXX tahu itu. Ini yang membuat mereka masih saja menggoda Ken, karena kebetulan pertemuan menguntungkan di bandara membuat pemuda itu gamang.

"Posisi kalian sama. Vocal line. Kenapa tidak buat lagu kolaborasi saja? Akan lebih bagus kalau berjudul 'cinta bersemi di bandara'."

"Brengsek kau, Ravi." Ken menggetok kepala Ravi dengan sendok makan, cukup kuat. Itu tidak lucu. "Kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Dyo tetap orang yang sama. Dia idol, kami saling menghormati."

"Benarkah?" Sejak tadi sebenarnya Hyuk yang paling bersemangat. "Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai Dyo sebelumnya kan? Sejak mereka debut aku masih ingat itu. Wah.. bahkan mereka sudah dua tahun sejak debutnya dan kau baru pertama kali memberanikan diri mendekati dia. Itupun karena kebetulan dan situasi mendukung."

Ken berdecak. "Terserah." Ia memutuskan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya lalu pergi ke kamar sebelum siang nanti VIXX akan berlatih dance.

Ken masih meyakinkan diri kalau rasa itu masih sebatas kekaguman. Apa salahnya dia mengagumi Dyo?

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

"Hwaaa... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Di film itu akan ada kiss scene. Oh, please... aku tidak pernah berciuman. Unni tolong akuuu!"

Baekhyun mendengus melihat Zitao putus asa tapi dengan lahap maknae itu menyantap sarapannya rakus. "Kenapa harus panik sih? Cuma berciuman saja kau seperti kebakaran jenggot."

"Baek, Tao kan tidak punya jenggot."

"Aku tahu, Yixing unni-ku sayang."

Yixing terkekeh ketika Baekhyun memutar mata malas. "Aku bercanda."

E-Girl selalu begini, paling bersemangat bercerita satu sama lain baik sedang berkumpul atau menyantap makan pagi. Hari ini mereka tampaknya sedikit terlambat untuk sarapan. Menjelang pukul sepuluh waktu yang paling seru mendengar pengalaman Zitao soal briefing filmnya kemarin.

"Tao, ciuman itu mudah. Kau cuma melakukan adegan menempel bibir, bukan _menempel_ tubuh ."

"Tuh dengar apa kata ahlinya."

Nada ucapan Baekhyun terdengar terlalu santai mengundang anggota lain tertawa, Zitao mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya. "Unni, tapi aku berpikir bakal kaku melakukannya. Lagian... Kris Wu itu kan sepertinya hebat sekali dalam hal itu."

"Well, ciumannya memang satu kali. Tapi di ulang-ulang."

"Hwaaa... bibirku tidak akan suci lagi."

Tawa gadis-gadis itu memenuhi meja makan, bahkan sepertinya Ryewook yang masih sibuk di ruangannya tidak terganggu dengan tawa keras dari arah ruang makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lu, jam berapa kau syuting?"

"Nanti sore. Kali ini kami akan mengunjungi toko keperluan camping."

"Seru tuh." Tadinya Tao masih larut frustasi, tapi seketika dia paling semangat. "Suamimu itu sebenarnya bagaimana sih?"

"Sehun bukan suamiku, Tao. Dia suami para EXO-L." Meski wajahnya sedikit memerah suara Luhan mengoreski serius. "Yah.. kalian tahu sendiri Oh Sehun bukan seperti yang kita lihat. Meskipun ini hanya variety show dia cenderung memperlihatkan sisi personalnya. Dia senang bercanda—"

"Dan menggombal." Tambah Minseok sambil terkekeh. "Kyungsoo bilang kalian mirip Edward dan Bella. Konyol."

Luhan memutar bola matanya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan dengan geli. "Kau berlebihan, Kyung." Tadinya ia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini sebagai candaan pagi, tapi Kyungsoo yang hanya mengaduk makanannya membuat senyum gadis itu hilang. "Kyung?"

"Ya?" Semua member menatapnya, Kyungsoo baru menyadari sejak tadi melamun. "Ah, ya," Katanya, memaksakan diri tersenyum, "makanannya enak sekali ya. Lain kali kita harus pesan lagi di restauran itu."

Seberat apapun masalah seorang Do Kyungsoo dapat menutupinya dengan baik, di depan kamera atau Ryewook atau teman-teman E-Girl. Orang tua Kyungsoo bercerai sejak gadis itu memulai debutnya, tapi dia melaluinya dengan senyum, penuh semangat.

Tapi Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang kehilangan sisi ceria, meskipun kemarin sempat banyak tertawa tapi ada sedikit rasa tegang yang tersemat. Semua berpikir Kyungsoo membaca komentar-komentar fans VIXX mengenai dirinya, kadang komentar orang lain dapat mempengaruhi artis itu sendiri.

"Jangan memikirkannya, Kyung. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut ringan, bukankah mereka sedang membahas makanan. Luhan menatapnya khawatir sementara Minseok tampak ingin mengutaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyungsoo menggeleng memberi isyarat, ia belum mau memberitahu apapun. Ia tidak menyukai orang yang mencemaskannya meski tahu E-Girl sudah cemas sejak kemarin.

"Kesalah pahaman dapat menyakiti seseorang. Tapi sebenarnya orang itu yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu kebenaran dari salah paham." Yixing menimpalinya dengan lembut, lesung di pipinya bermunculan manis. "Aku pernah mengalami hal ini dengan sajangnim, bukan? Meskipun ini berimbas padamu, tetap saja aku orang terakhir yang media cari."

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus lebih sering bercerita okay? Belakangan ini kita tidak dalam kondisi baik." Baekhyun meletakkan sumpit ke mangkuk, situasi berubah serius sejak saat itu sampai Kyungsoo merasa ini semua tidak benar. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkannya atau khawatir.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, yah.. jangan pikirkan aku. Demi Tuhan aku baik-baik saja."

"Bersikap aneh kemarin, melamun, demam, tidak selera makan. Kau pikir kami tidak bisa memikirkanmu?"

Kyungsoo sejenak menoleh pada Minseok yang duduk di sampingnya. Unni yang satu ini sudah seperti ibu ketiga setelah ibu kandungnya dan Ryewook. Minseok akan selalu memberi nasehat dan tidak pernah menemukannya mengomel dengan cara begini lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan jangan memikirkanmu tapi kau sendiri tidak bersedia menceritakan masalahmu."

E-Girl di kejutkan dengan ucapan Zitao, sebelumnya gadis itu tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang keluar dari zona jiwa kanak-kanaknya. Bagaimana wajahnya yang cantik mengerut tipis tanda apa yang mereka bahas adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Kyungsoo dilanda rasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan apa yang ada dalam hatinya pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka terdiam sejak Luhan bertanya. Dari caranya menatap Kyungsoo ia tahu teman-temannya menginginkan pengakuan. Setidaknya ini yang harus pertama di ketahui sampai dapat memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin menceritakan keresahan hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan. Mendengar timbal balik dari teman-temannya, mendapat dukungan, kata-kata semangat yang akan membuatnya melalui semua dengan ceria dan tenang.

Tapi ia tidak siap, belum.

Kyungsoo hanya sedang menyukai seseorang, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dia menyukai seorang pria. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang orang lain harus tahu, Kyungsoo pikir, ia hanya masih ingin memantapkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak pernah menduga efek dari itu bisa seburuk ini, serumit inu, bahkan sempat melibatkan salah paham serta kekacauan di komunitas online. Kyungsoo tidak harus bersikap sebagaimana tidak terjadi apapun jika bertemu Ken Lee di lain hari.

"Ada penggemar Kyungsoo yang datang kemarin." Lalu Minseok mewakilkan semuanya. Para anggota tampak menatap gadis itu serius penuh ingin tahu sementara Kyungsoo terkejut mengatupkan mulut. "Dia hanya mengantar cokelat. Secara teknis.. well, maksudku migrasi, dia tinggal di Italia. Kalian ingat sewaktu skandal Sajangnim-Yixing muncul? Kyungsoo seorang diri di perintah pergi ke eropa. Mungkin penggemar itu menolongnya sewaktu ponsel dan beberapa uangnya hilang. Apakah penggemar itu sangat penting buatmu, Kyung? Sampai kau bersikap bodoh di bandara kemarin."

Itu benar. Kim Jongin bukan hanya penting.

Kyungsoo masih mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia hampir ingin memeluk Minseok karena ia sendiri tidak sanggup bercerita. Ini terlalu canggung, membuatnya gamang meskipun mereka bakal menganggapnya hanya berhutang budi pada si penggemar itu, tanpa tahu bahwa Kim Jongin hanyalah pemuda Seoul yang tak tahu apapun dunia musik negaranya sendiri. Kim Jongin hanyalah orang asing yang menggaet hatinya.

"Wah.. wah.. kelihatannya serius sekali. Apa ini tentang Ken Lee? Gosip kemarin benar-benar heboh ya."

Kedatangan Chanyeol yang telah Ryewook atur pertemuan mereka untuk membahas konsep lagu seketika merubah kekakuan. Seharusnya ini di lakukan di kantor, tapi karena masih banyak wartawan mengerumi pagar gedung agensi, Ryewook jadi malas pergi kesana dan meminta pembahasan di dorm.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegang kepala kursi yang di duduki Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi gadis-gadis." Lalu menundukkan tubuhnya sampai dekat telinga Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi sweetheart."

"Dasar gila! Menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun agak melompat berdiri dari kursi, wajahnya memerah menyadari bibir Chanyeol dengan ringan, atau tidak di sengaja menyentuh daun telinganya. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan selera makan sementara anggota lain hanya tertawa, sudah biasa mendapati Chanyeol yang secara gamblang memperlihatkan sisi sukanya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya ketika yang lain masih tergelak.

"Yah.. dia marah lagi." Chanyeol membuang napas dramatis mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang lalu hilang tertelan pintu kamar, terlebih suara pintu yang tertutup keras.

"Bukankah setiap hari Baekhyun selalu marah padamu?"

Chanyeol nyengir mendengar komentar polos Yixing. "Kau benar. Oh ya, dimana Ryewook nuna?"

"Ada di ruangannya. Dia sudah menunggu."

Chanyeol sudah akan menaiki anak tangga di sudut ruang tengah, sebelum pria itu kembali mendekati para gadis sambil menepuk dahi. "Ya Tuhan, aku lupa. Ken Lee juga ada di depan. Dia mencarimu, Kyungsoo. Cepat ke ruang tamu!"

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas ketika pemuda jangkung itu sudah membawa diri ke lantai dua. Kedatangan Ken di dorm tiba-tiba terlalu mengejutkan, apa yang dirasakan seketika tak karuan. Ia mencoba menghilangkan gugup dengan cara meneguk minumnya selagi Minseok memberi isyarat untuk pergi menemui Ken. Akan ada banyak hal yang harus di bicarakan, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tidak menjelaskan apa-apa.

Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu meninggalkan teman-temannya, sementara kedatangan Kyungsoo membuat Ken berdiri dari posisi duduknya, saling membungkuk sapa. Kyungsoo sejenak melirik topi hitam dan masker yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pemuda itu pasti susah payah kemari, tapi begitu tiba di komplek ini sudah di pastikan aman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kejutan kedua karena seorang Ken Lee tipe orang yang terus terang. Dia tidak memerlukan basa basi sekedar mengatakan perihal kedatangannya. Senyuman pemuda itu muncul membuat Kyungsoo tak mungkin mengabaikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mulut Kyungsoo melengkung. Suaranya pelan hati-hati. "Aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu. Kemarin aku tidak tahu sama sekali yang menolongku itu kau. Kepalaku sakit sampai tidak menyadari apapun. Terima kasih banyak, Ken-ssi."

"Kau bisa memanggilku oppa." Ken tertawa kecil, sejenak Kyungsoo dilanda rasa kekaguman karena caranya tertawa tidak di buat-buat. Pria ini sama sekali tidak canggung. "Kau satu tahun lebih muda dariku kan."

Itu bukan hanya sekedar pertanyaan, melainkan permintaan sepele, lebih tepat seperti ajakan seorang teman. Kyungsoo tidak pernah sebelumnya berdekatan atau memiliki hubungan teman sesama idol. Kehidupannya selalu berputar pada E-Girl dan selama ini hanya mereka orang yang jauh lebih daripada teman dan sahabat, E-Girl adalah keluarga.

"Oh, ya, oppa." Kyungsoo pintar mengelabui orang kalau dia baik-baik saja, itu terjadi sejak sebelum bertemu Kim Jongin. Tapi ia tidak pintar menutupi kegugupannya. Sehingga mengira kedatangan Ken secara pribadi tanpa manager VIXX bukanlah sesuatu yang bakal membuat canggung berkepanjangan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus tahu aku kemari atas ijin managerku dan managermu. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi Ryewook unni tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Sepertinya begitu." Ken terkekeh melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak nyaman di antara situasi mereka yang hanya berdua. Segala sesuatu yang di lakukan gadis itu entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau tidak keberatan aku kemari?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku justru merasa tak enak. Seharusnya aku yang menemuimu untuk berterima kasih."

Senyum Ken melengkung ketika Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau masih harus istirahat."

"Aku rasa aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Termasuk mengenai rumor kita?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dari sebelumnya melamun untuk sedetik. Tahu bahwa Ken sedang membahas komentar-komentar buruk yang tidak berani Kyungsoo baca. "Lagian ini cuma salah paham."

"Ya, kau tenang saja, Kyungsoo. Agensi sudah mengurusnya." Kata Ken dengan santai, seolah mereka tidak melakukan hal fatal. Ini pertama kali ia memanggilnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa lega untuk sekarang dan tak pernah sebelumnya menemukan gadis dengan segala sikap apa adanya seperti Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu berbeda.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada latihan setelah ini."

"Terima kasih sudah kemari..." Kyungsoo agak ragu mengatakannya tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "oppa.. kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja setelah kebodohanku di bandara. Aku minta maaf, dan terima kasih." Katanya penuh penyesalan.

Ken hanya mengangguk, membuatnya terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo mengantar ke depan sampai ia masuk mobilnya. Di pastikan gadis itu melihat ada Ravi yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Pemuda itu memang ngotot ingin ikut tapi Ken tidak mengijinkan masuk.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo takut Ken akan bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan di depan pintu keberangkatan Italia. Justru pertemuan ini terasa begitu singkat, entah Ken yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo tak nyaman atau Kyungsoo yang terlalu gugup. Tapi rupanya Minseok banyak membantu kemarin, mungkin pemuda itu telah di jelaskan detail oleh unni-nya sehingga tidak perlu membahas kejadian memalukan lebih lama.

Kyungsoo menduga ini adalah kebetulan lalu, tanpa tahu Ken merasa disinilah awal keinginannya untuk mereka berteman.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Kim Jongin selalu di ingat, di bayangkan, di lamunkan. Bukan hanya kesan pertemuan pertama mereka di halte di kota Roma, bukan cuma pencurian di toko dua puluh empat jam, lalu percakapan singkat mereka, perkenalan, mengobrol di balkon apartemen, menari Trouble Maker, dan... sex.

Kim Jongin bukan hanya sekedar pria penuh karisma, laki-laki itu menganggumkan, dominan. Kekuatan pesonanya membangkitkan sensasi aneh yang tak pernah Kyungsoo rasakan. Segala yang ada pada diri Jongin membuatnya lemas, sulit bernapas.

Kyungsoo ingat merasa panas sewaktu melihat ketelanjangan pria itu. Bagaimana kulitnya yang kecokelatan berkilau karena peluh. Ciumannya yang hangat dan dalam. Tangan mendamba saat menyusuri bisep Jongin yang keras, membelai bahunya, dadanya yang bidang, turun meraba otot-otot perut Jongin yang terbentuk.. kejantanannya yang jantan.

Cara pria itu mencium, menggoda, menyentuh. Cara Jongin membelainya, menyematkan segala tubuh pada titik sensitifnya. Geraman Jongin ketika pria itu memasuki Kyungsoo, menghujami dengan kenikmatan. Matanya yang berkilat gairah dan tajam.

Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Ini adalah perasaan yang belakangan ini cukup sering Kyungsoo rasakan, dan ini membuat pipinya memerah.

Kim Jongin yang menjadi fantasi.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo takluk pada seorang pria. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terpikat, jatuh pada diri seorang pria. Perasaan itu masih membingungkan, dan Kyungsoo benci untuk mengakuinya.

Ryewook menegur ketika lagi-lagi ia ketahuan melamun. Wanita berparas manis itu tidak menarik kata-katanya mengenai pemberian dua hari kebebasan pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menjawab ia melamun karena merindukan rumah untuk beberapa waktu.

Keputusan Kyungsoo menemui ayahnya bisa menjadi alasan kuat—meskipun sebenarnya dalam kepala Kyungsoo hanya di penuhi Kim Jongin.

Sudah menjelang sore dan para member sibuk berlatih atau syuting. Kyungsoo akan sendirian di asrama sementara Ryewook menemani Luhan syuting.

Meskipun merasa sudah baik-baik saja Ryewook tetap berkeras memberi dua hari istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaan. Kyungsoo benar-benar memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Dia berpikir menemui ayahnya adalah satu-satunya kepulihan alami yang tak dapat terganti.

"Sebelumnya aku mau membeli beberapa pakaian untuk ayahku di Kim'Style." Kata Kyungsoo kepada Ryewook sewaktu van silver akan membawa pergi.

Butik milik nyonya Kim bukan cuma menyediakan busana wanita, Kyungsoo membeli beberapa setel jas untuk ayahnya. Nyonya Kim menemani memilih jas dengan kain terbaik.

Butik tidak terlalu ramai karena menjelang malam, Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika nyonya Kim mengajak ke ruangannya. Kali ini suasana diantara mereka sedikit berbeda, Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona Do?"

Dulu Kyungsoo biasa-biasa saja ketika nyonya Kim memanggilnya formal. Karena sekarang mengetahui ibu di depannya adalah ibu Kim Jongin, ia tidak dapat menutupi rasa kaku atas situasi mereka.

"Aku mendengar kemarin kau ada di depan penerbangan Italia. Apa kau mencari Jongin, Kyungsoo?"

Ini juga adalah pertama kali nyonya Kim memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo kadang merasa terpana di saat tertentu, ia pernah melihat nyonya Kim melayani kostumer artis lain dan mengamati cara pembawaannya. Sangat berbeda. Sebelum jauh ia bertemu Jongin, nyonya Kim bukan sekedar desainer yang menawarkan karya indah kepada Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kim seperti seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya mengenakan pakaian-pakaian desain miliknya. Setidaknya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo sikapi.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pergi. Belum. Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum menyelesaikan masalah. Terlebih kau."

Matanya terbelalak sesaat sebelum menerawang kosong ke arah meja bundar yang memisahkan mereka. Ia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ia dilanda rasa sesak sampai matanya memanas. "Maaf. Aku pikir... kupikir.. dia..." Gumamannya terpotong dengan isak kecil, Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut karena ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tetap kuat. Gadis itu tampak terkesiap mendapati tiba-tiba dirinya menangis. "Aku.., ini tidak benar. Aku hanya..."

Nyonya Kim berpindah duduk di samping Kyungsoo ketika melihat keraguan apa yang harus di ucapkan, tahu bahwa semakin menahannya air mata itu jatuh semakin deras.

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa. Menangislah." Ia merengkuh gadis itu pelan, mengusap rambutnya yang halus.

Disitu Kyungsoo dapat kembali merasakan perhatian seorang ibu sejak dua tahun lamanya. Sejak ayah dan ibunya bercerai sampai wanita yang melahirkannya itu pergi tak pernah kembali.

Pelukan nyonya Kim terasa hangat, nyaman. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melepasnya. Dengan begini dapat merasakan kasih seorang ibu yang tulus, beranggapan seolah ibunya tidak pernah bercerai dengan ayah, seolah ibunya tidak pernah pergi.

Lalu ia menyadari satu dua detik bahwa ini tidak boleh di lanjutkan. Ia merasa akan semakin lemah, karena itu menarik perlahan diri dan mengusap pipinya yang basah. Meskipun masih ingin bersandar di bahu wanita itu, meski ingin sekali terbuka, meski sangat menginginkan merengek sebagaimana anak perempuan kepada ibunya, Kyungsoo tidak berhak dan takut. Takut akan selalu ketergantungan pada nyonya Kim dan ia tidak mau tersiksa karena akan merindukan perhatian wanita itu suatu hari nanti di waktu sibuknya.

"Kau harus membahas ini dengan Jongin." Kata nyonya Kim sambil membantu mengusap air mata yang tersisa. Suaranya yang lembut sarat rasa sayang. "Datanglah ke rumah. Kalian harus bicara."

.

.

Van silver itu berhenti tepat di halaman luas rumah besar bercat cream, rumah luas itu tipe nyonya Kim sekali. Kyungsoo melepas masker dan kaca matanya ketika pelayan membimbingnya ke lantai dua. Sepertinya nyonya Kim telah menelepon orang rumah kalau dia akan datang.

Rumah ini terlalu luas untuk di tinggali nyonya Kim mengingat suaminya menetap di Italia bersama Jongin. Dengan keadaan terpisah seperti itu sudah di pastikan nyonya Kim kesepian.

"Tuan muda ada di dalam. Mau kuketukkan pintunya, nona?" Si pelayan parubaya tersenyum ramah yang mendapati gelengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Gumamnya. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu pergi setelah Kyungsoo membalas membungkuk, sambil berpikir gadis ini terlalu sopan membalas para pelayan untuk ukuran seorang artis. Tentu dia tidak akan membicarakan kedatangannya kepada siapapun.

Kyungsoo belum mengetuk, masih memandangi pintu putih di depannya, menggigit bibir. Jongin ternyata masih di Seoul. Percakapan mereka melalui Skype kemarin hanya membahas masalah di bandara.

Berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya tidak akan membantu apapun. Kepalan tangannya sudah terangkat hingga mengetuk beberapa kali. Tidak ada sahutan, ia mengetuk lagi.

Jongin terlalu lama. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri membuka pintu tidak terkunci itu dan menatap sekeliling ruang kamar maskulin yang sepi. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di sudut, tubuhnya basah dengan handuk putih melilit di pinggang.

Tidak peduli kemungkinan pemuda itu terkejut, Kyungsoo tetap berlari, berjinjit meraih leher Jongin untuk di peluknya erat-erat.

Juga tak peduli karena perbuatannya handuk putih itu sudah tak lagi di tempat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Untuk kaisoo momentnya sabar ya.. itu handuk udah melorot kok XD

Thanks to review, follow and fav this story! Lav yu~ Oh, disini silent readernya lumayan juga ya /kkk/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	6. Sequel - Chapter 5

"Kenapa kau berbalik?"

Setiap jengkal tubuhnya di pastikan merinding, Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam diam setelah memekik sedetik melihat ketelanjangan pria dibelakangnya. Berharap Jongin sudah kembali memakai handuk.

"Bukankah kau pernah melihatnya?" Pria itu bicara biasa-biasa saja seolah Kyungsoo melihat tubuhnya setiap hari.

Jongin berjalan melewati Kyungsoo mendekati lemari, sudah menggunakan handuk. Setelah meraih kaos, ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang diam sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Sekarang kau tidak berbalik? Atau mau melihatku pakai baju?"

Kyungsoo kembali memutar tubuh membelakangi, selagi merutuk ternyata Jongin pintar menggoda. Ia tak biasa dengan itu, tapi hal ini membuatnya semakin mengenal Jongin. Tidak tahu kenapa justru menyukainya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan langkah Jongin mendekat sebelum menariknya lembut duduk di tepi ranjang. Pria itu tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum seperti biasanya sampai Kyungsoo tak sempat berkedip.

Seorang Kim Jongin, pemuda yang dapat berubah lebih baik, segala prestasi pencapaian hingga menggaet bisnis ayahnya sendiri, yang dapat membeli apapun dengan sekali ucapan. Senyumnya kali ini muram, tak dapat dimengerti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin masih sama, matanya mengamati wajah Kyungsoo. Pria itu khawatir. "Apa kemarin kau mengira aku pergi?"

Ini bukan sekedar perkiraan menakutkan yang sempat Kyungsoo pikirkan. Ia akui ia benar-benar bodoh. "Aku.., ternyata kau tidak pergi."

Jongin terkekeh melihat kegugupan kentara dalam suara Kyungsoo. "Belum." Katanya. "Apa terlalu besar pengaruhku padamu sampai kau lupa siapa dirimu? Gosip cepat sekali tersebar ya. Aku mengejarmu sampai bandara lalu artis lain datang. Membawamu pergi atau tidak sama-sama jadi masalah. Bukan begitu?"

Kyungsoo diam memperhatikan wajah Jongin, seketika matanya memanas. Dengan sendirinya telapaknya melingkari lengan pria itu, ia dapat merasakan bisepnya yang keras.

"Ya." Bisikan Kyungsoo masih dapat terdengar. "Aku bodoh waktu itu. Aku terus bertanya kenapa aku jadi begini. Cuma.. aku bakal menyesal kalau kau pergi."

"Sayangnya lusa aku harus kembali." Jongin meraih tangan mungil yang mencekeram lengannya, membawa tangan putih itu ke mulut lalu menciumi jemari dengan kuku di cat merah mawar. "Maaf. Masih banyak pekerjaan dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Tapi seharian aku akan bersamamu. Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Managerku memberi dua hari istirahat sebelum aktif latihan. Aku akan ke rumah menemui Dad."

"Bagus." Senyum itu muncul di wajahnya, senyum dengan seringai di sudut. Kim Jongin telah kembali, kali ini tidak ada garis sedih yang sempat Kyungsoo lihat. "Mau kuantar?" Ia menangkup rahang Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya, mempelajari sudut-sudut lekuk indah wajah gadis itu lalu berhenti di bibirnya yang menggiurkan.

"Hm. Aku juga akan mengenalkan Daddy." Kyungsoo tersenyum, seketika bingung saat Jongin mengernyit sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri seperti kesakitan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, kenapa kau sangat cantik? Jantungku berdebar."

"Dasar."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang memukul lalu Jongin menarik keduanya jatuh ke ranjang.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Festival Korean Concert in New York di selenggarakan bersama Mnet akan berlangsung sekitar satu bulan lagi. Beberapa grup di undang partisipasi dan mengikuti briefing di jauh-jauh hari. Ken sempat melihat E-Girl duduk dibagian depan kiri minus Dyo. Ini membuatnya tak bisa tidak tenang.

"Hyung, aku bakal menyusul." Kata Ken kepada N meminta ijin, meskipun N mengatakan tidak pasti dia melakukannya. Ken berlari keluar aula mendekati anggota E-Girl ketika briefing selesai. Mereka membungkuk sapa karena kedatangan vocal line VIXX itu.

Minseok tidak pernah menduga pemuda ini tiba-tiba jadi mengejutkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Maaf." Nada suara Ken merendah ketika para gadis itu memerhatikannya ramah. "Apa Dyo sudah sehat? Dia tidak kelihatan."

"Ya tentu." Luhan yang pertama menjawab. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya ketika menangkap sesuatu dari cara Ken membicarakan Kyungsoo. "Dyo sedang pulang menemui ayahnya. Kami bakal membahas arahan tadi nanti."

"Apakah dia," Ken berhenti untuk melirik mata Minseok mengamati tiap gerakan sudut wajah gadis itu. Tapi ia tak peduli itu dianggap buruk atau bukan. "Apakah dia akan ikut ke New York?"

"Dyo ikut. Lagian masih banyak waktu untuk latihan." Sahut Baekhyun cepat-cepat ketika diliriknya Luhan hendak menjawab. Padahal Kyungsoo belum dapat dipastikan ikut atau tidak, dia cuma ingin Ken tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka, terutama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo tak akan menyukai hal ini jika tahu.

"Kalau begitu aku bakal menyusul anggota lain. Senang kembali bertemu kalian semua." Kata Ken tiba-tiba sedikit canggung. Anggota E-Girl menunduk sebagai balasan.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir setelah kejadian hari itu dia jadi berlebihan?"

Semuanya menoleh kepada Minseok sewaktu masih menatap Ken menjauh. Sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju halaman dimana van E-Girl terparkir, Zitao sempat berpikir apa yang dikatakan leadernya benar.

"Sudah pasti dia khawatir. Kalau aku jadi Ken aku juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Minseok menggeleng atas pendapat Yixing ketika mereka memasuki mobil. "Bukan tentang apa yang dia lakukan, Yixing-ah. Tapi sikapnya, entahlah."

"Yixing unni benar. Dia cuma khawatir." Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang kursi Minseok sedikit memajukan tubuh untuk melihat sisi wajah gadis itu. "Kau pikir sikap Ken bagaimana? Apa sama seperti sikap Park Chanyeol padaku, unni?"

Tiba-tiba obrolan serius itu berubah semacam lelucon. Minseok tak dapat menahan kekehannya mengingat Chanyeol yang tengil.

"Menurutku sih Ken cuma bertanya. Apa salahnya dia menanyai orang yang di tolongnya kan?"

"Tapi kelihatannya lebih ke arah perhatian. Aku benar, Seokie?" Luhan menanggapi ucapan Yixing sementara Minseok yang duduk disebelahnya mengangkat alis, sepertinya terkejut mengetahui Luhan memahami apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Jadi menurutmu Ken Lee menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Ucapan Zitao mengejutkan Ryewook yang baru saja menyusul memasuki mobil, tubuhnya tersentak agak keras ketika duduk dikursi depan. Wanita itu setengah memutar tubuh menatap satu persatu anak asuhannya, sedikit lama menatap Zitao sampai maknae ini spontan mengatup mulut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Mereka kompak menjawab.

Tapi rupanya ini menarik Ryewook ingin menegaskan sesuatu. Selagi supir membawa van mereka keluar gedung, Ryewook kembali memutar tubuh. "Anak-anak, Kyungsoo kembali ke dorm lusa nanti. Tolong salah satu dari kalian tanyakan secara pribadi apakah dia merasa rileks setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Aku akan berangkat ke Paris untuk menerima tawaran pemotretan majalah. E-Girl dapat kesempatan tampil di cover sebelum festival Kcon. Kalian sangat sibuk menyambut musim depan. Aku harap kita baik-baik saja."

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, unni. Kalau itu yang kau kuatirkan."

Ryewook mengangguk atas pendapat Baekhyun yang terus terang. Semua pasti setuju itu. Tapi mengingat akhir-akhir ini muram menyerang kondisinya, di asumsikan ada beberapa hal yang membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. Tidak nyaman karena suatu masalah yang tak dapat di ceritakan membuat mereka frustasi. Ryewook memahami Kyungsoo hanya belum siap menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ken Lee dan penggemar cokelat yang kau ceritakan padaku, Seokie." Kata Ryewook mengalihkan atensi pada Minseok yang tadinya hanya menatap ke luar jendela. "Apa mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo murung belakangan ini?"

"Bukan tentang Kee Lee, kurasa. Tapi penggemar cokelat itu." Lalu Minseok mengerang pelan. "Ah, tapi percayalah bukan tentang penggemar cokelat, Ken juga, mungkin Kyungsoo membaca komentar buruk beberapa kali." Salah satu dari sekian banyak bentuk kepedulian Minseok adalah saat dimana dia berpikir dan memecahkah suatu masalah sebelum memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri. Dia hanya tak ingin ada rahasia diantara member E-Girl, itu suatu yang tak baik dimana seharusnya mereka tetap bersama menghadapi apapun.

"Sehari sebelum insiden di bandara, ada laki-laki yang mencari Kyungsoo di kantor. Aku bertemu dengannya di lobi dan mengijinkan dia menemui Kyungsoo di ruang gym."

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Tampangnya seperti orang baik. Dia bahkan lebih mirip idol-idol boygrup. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan menarik perhatian orang-orang di lobi. Kalau saja sajangnim melihat, dia pasti ingin merekrut anak muda itu jadi trainee."

"Itu pasti dia." Semua anggota menatap Minseok di segala sisi dari tempat duduk mereka, penasarannya semakin menjadi saat itu. "Apa menurutmu dia tampan?"

"Ya." Kata Ryewook mantap, sambil memeriksa ponsel sesaat sebelum kembali menoleh pada para gadis. "Aku juga mendapat laporan pengakuan Ken Lee sewaktu kalian satu tahun debut."

"Pengakuan?" Mata Yixing menyipit serius. "Yang dia bilang di Two Man Show Radio itu? Dia mengatakannya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi waktu itu bukan berita besar."

"Kau pernah mendengarnya unni?" Zitao penasaran. "Bukankah tidak seharusnya membahas sesuatu semacam itu di radio? Kupikir ada acara lain yang lebih mutlak daripada radio."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Baekhyun terlihat paling tidak sabar.

"Ken Lee mengatakan tipe idealnya adalah E-Girl's Dyo."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah waktu itu kita baru satu tahun debut?"

"Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan itu?"

"Kita bahkan baru tahu."

"Ya. Sekarang berita tidak besar itu jadi berita besar "

Luhan menggeleng kebingungan. "Saat itu E-Girl tidak terlalu banyak bertemu VIXX di acara musik kan? Jadwal comeback kita berbeda."

"Memang." Ryewook menengahi sahutan kecil mereka. "Kalian terlalu sibuk serangkaian promo album sampai tak sempat mendengar kabar ini. Tapi kurasa Yixing yang tahu malah menanggapinya tidak serius. Benar kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya pada anggota lain karena sering kali mendapat kasus semacam itu. Idol yang menyebutkan tipe idealnya di radio atau tv nasional bukan hal yang mengejutkan anak-anak."

Diliriknya satu persatu wajah E-Girl yang tampak mengeras karena berpikir, Ryewook terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir." Katanya mengingatkan. "Ini bukan masalah serius kok."

.

.

Memarkirkan mobil silvernya dihalaman luas rumah keluarga Do, Jongin berjalan keluar bersama Kyungsoo. Dia tidak terlihat kaku sama sekali. Pria itu tidak kehilangan percaya diri atau salah tingkah seperti pria-pria pada umumnya yang akan melewati momen bertemu keluarga si wanita untuk pertama kali.

Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia akan datang bersama seseorang. Berharap ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan mengingat tak pernah sekalipun membawa laki-laki ke rumah. Ayahnya sengaja pulang dari kantor lebih cepat setelah Kyungsoo menelepon. Sekarang pria itu menunggu di ruang makan, terkesima sekaligus terkejut melihat siapa pemuda yang berjalan disisi putrinya.

"Dad." Kyungsoo berlari menyambut pelukan sang ayah, tapi mata tuan Do menatap wajah Jongin lurus-lurus. "Miss you." Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit sewaktu ayahnya tidak menjawab apapun. Menyadari bahwa kedatangan Jongin mungkin mengejutkan, ia berdeham pelan. "Oh ya, ini Kim Jongin."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dia putra pewaris Kim Corp, juga Kim'Style. Sangat mengejutkan kau datang kemari. Astaga, Jongin, kau makin tinggi saja ya."

"Tuan Do." Sapa Jongin membungkuk. Dia sendiri masih tak percaya pria di depannya adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis ayahnya. Terakhir kali bertemu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Jongin berpikir ayahnya menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada teman-temannya. "Sudah lama sekali. Senang bertemu anda." Lalu melirik Kyungsoo geli. "Senang sekali ternyata Kyungsoo putrimu. Wah, ini takdir yang bagus."

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Tuan Do tersenyum melihat putrinya tampak bingung. "Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Jongin itu putra pebisnis hebat yang suka balapan dan berkelahi di negara orang."

Meringis mendengar masa lalunya tiba-tiba Jongin mengusap sisi lehernya kikuk.

"Tapi aku menyukai perubahanmu. Kau bermata bisnis tajam sekarang. Seperti ayahmu." Kata tuan Do bangga, kemudian mengajak mereka makan siang. "Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Dia selalu sibuk." Tuan Do mengangguk-angguk. Jongin beruntung karena ini adalah kebetulan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Sekali lagi. Dia merasa Tuhan mengirim Kyungsoo seperti cahaya yang menamparnya untuk berubah. Di terima di keluarga ini melengkapi segalanya. "Kapan anda akan berkunjung ke Roma? Aku sering mendengar appa sangat suka bermain golf dengan anda."

"Tahu kalau kalian berteman sekarang, aku jadi ingin datang kesana bersama putriku." Selagi mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo, tuan Do tersenyum kecil ketika gadis itu tampak menikmati menyantap salad.

"Oh, Kyungsoo bukan temanku."

Spontan senyum ayah Kyungsoo itu menghilang. Bergantian menoleh pada dua anak muda disisi kanan kirinya, dahinya mengerut. "Bukan teman?"

"Dia pacarku."

Kedengarannya seperti kekeliruan. Mata Kyungsoo melebar, cepat meraih gelas minumnya menghindari tersedak. Ia tidak berani protes ketika tuan Do sudah tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk beberapa kali bahu Jongin. Bahkan mereka belum menegaskan tentang hubungan sedikitpun, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat berpikir mereka hanya sekedar one night stand dan tidak ada harapan apapun untuk lebih.

"Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo bakal jadi pacarku." Koreksi Jongin tiba-tiba, pengaruhi ayah Kyungsoo tertawa makin keras.

"Kalaupun kau pacarnya tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mendengarnya." Tuan Do kemudian mendelik Kyungsoo geli. "Jadi rumor kencanmu di bandara dengan artis itu tidak benar ya?"

"Dad," Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo benci tuduhan payahnya dengan Ken Lee sampai terdengar tuan Do. "Kubilang jangan lihat berita mengenai grupku. Lagian itu tidak benar."

"Beruntung salah satu anggota E-Girl datang dari Cina. Itu bisa memperkuat kalau rumor ini tidak benar."

Kyungsoo semakin cemberut mendengar timpalan Jongin. Mata pemuda itu tampak berkilat menyindir. "Kalian sepertinya suka sekali membaca gosip ya." Suara gadis itu terdengar sebal ketika ayahnya dan Jongin tertawa sementara ia kembali menyantap salad.

"Apa managermu tidak tahu kalau kalian berpacaran? Maksudku," Tuan Do berhenti untuk terkekeh. "kalau sebentar lagi kalian berpacaran?"

"Aku akan membuat hubungan ini rahasia sampai dimana waktunya aman diketahui publik. Aku cuma tidak mau mengacaukan popularitas Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tanpa arti, kunyahan di mulutnya menjadi lebih lambat.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Gadis itu ber- _humps_ menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Dad pikir Jongin benar. Kau juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita kepada orang lain termasuk teman-teman grupmu."

Kyungsoo juga merasa ia belum siap untuk itu.

"Kyungsoo rupanya gadis yang berbeda, Jongin-ah." Kata ayahnya kepada Jongin. Mereka kelihatan serasi seperti seorang ayah dan putranya yang memulai obrolan panjang. "Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang akan menanggapi pria yang menyukainya, menerima atau menolak dia bahkan tidak melakukan itu. Kyungsoo cenderung menjauhi laki-laki yang tidak dia sukai tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin kau yang pertama. Kau hebat sekali dapat menaklukan gadis semacam putriku."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat jelas ketulusan ayahnya ketika bicara dengan Jongin. Bagaimana cara Jongin menyahut, menanggapi sambil menyantap makan membuatnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Kyungsoo tidak berani menyahut setiap ayahnya bercerita, karena yang beliau bicarakan adalah benar. Dia senang melihat keakraban dua pria itu. Masih dalam benaknya tak dapat percaya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin pertama kali di Roma.

"Jatuh cinta pertama setiap anak perempuan adalah kepada ayahnya. Tidak ada laki-laki yang dapat melindungi dan mencintai seperti seorang ayah. Tapi ada waktu dimana jatuh cinta sebenarnya datang. Seorang ayah selalu menginginkan laki-laki yang dapat mengasihi putrinya lebih daripada yang dia lakukan."

Jongin mendengarkan tuan Do dengan baik. Tuan Do begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Dulu sewaktu masa-masa kuliah dimana dia mau tak mau tinggal di Italia, Jongin tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya lekat-lekat seperti ia mendengarkan tuan Do.

Kali ini terasa berbeda. Sejak pertemuan tak terduga dengan Kyungsoo di Roma. Gadis itu membuat pikirannya menepi ke sisi positif. Jongin mulai menghargai setiap ucapan ayahnya dan melakukan hal-hal yang berguna, hanya karena tak ingin di pandang buruk oleh gadis itu di masa depan. Tidak. Bahkan dia telah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Keluargaku dulu tinggal di Manhattan. Aku pikir kami tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Seoul. Aku mengajari Kyungsoo kecil banyak hal, termasuk bahasa Inggris. Karena itulah dia memanggilku Dad. Sebelum agensinya mengadakan pencarian bakat di LA empat tahun lalu. Kyungsoo yang sangat suka menyanyi iseng mengikuti audisi itu. Tahu-tahu dia malah diterima. Aku memutuskan kembali ke Korea karena tak mau menghalangi mimpinya. Kurahap kau juga tidak keberatan dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang memiliki penggemar."

Jongin mengangguk memahami, meskipun dalam hatinya mengatakan akan sangat tidak nyaman bila rahasia-rahasia mereka terbongkar. Ini dapat membahayakan Kyungsoo, Jongin memantapkan diri untuk menjaganya.

"Aku justru merasa Kyungsoo butuh perlindungan dari orang-orang itu."

Tuan Do tampak antusias, "Aku setuju denganmu. Lihat, dia makan rumput demi menjaga bentuk tubuh."

"Dad, salad bukan rumput. Ini sayuran." Mendengus melihat dua pria itu saling terkekeh, Kyungsoo menyuap saladnya sebal. "Aku cuma menjaga pola makan."

"Kau sudah terlalu kurus, sayang."

"Kalau begitu aku cuma tidak mau gemuk."

Tuan Do menghela napas sebelum mendekatkan diri ke posisi Jongin, ia berbisik, "Coba kau bujuk dia untuk makan daging."

"Aku mendengarmu, Dad. Dan aku tidak akan makan daging."

"Kau sudah seksi kok. Bukankah aku pernah melihat—" Jongin berhenti. Menyadari dirinya salah berbicara ia tertawa dipaksakan. "Aku kan pernah melihatmu menari di televisi. Kau dan teman-teman grupmu sangat cantik," Kata Jongin hati-hati, "dan seksi."

Beruntung karena detik itu juga tuan Do menanggapinya dengan tawa, kali ini terlihat lepas. "Aigoo... jujur sekali. Apa kau pernah mendapat pujiannya langsung, Kyung?"

"Dia suka menggodaku."

Tuan Do tertawa lagi. "Aku sudah menduganya. Tapi aku ingin tahu, kapan kalian bertemu lagi?"

"Bertemu lagi?"

"Sebelumnya kalian kan pernah bertemu." Pria itu terkekeh mendapati mereka melongo parah. "Ah, tentu saja tidak ingat. Sewaktu usia sembilan tahun kalian pernah bertemu. Cuma sekali."

Keduanya belum mengatakan apapun, terlalu membingungkan. Tapi Jongin yang pertama menyahut. "Apa kami teman masa kecil atau semacamnya?"

"Ya. Tidak. Hanya saja sewaktu keluargaku belum pindah ke Manhattan keluarga Kim berkunjung ke rumah kami. Kalian pernah bertemu sekali." Tuan Do tersenyum geli sewaktu melirik Kyungsoo yang seolah menyikapi ucapannya adalah omong kosong. "Kenapa? Apa kau mau mengatakan takdirmu mirip di novel-novel? Atau seperti fiksi fans yang sering kau ceritakan? Kau dan Jongin." Dia berhenti untuk meneguk minumnya sebentar, "Kau sedang memikirkan itu kan sayang? Sudah, jangan anggap ini aneh."

Kyungsoo sempat ingin mengatakan itu sebelum ucapan ayahnya sudah cukup. Jongin mendengus tawa, pemuda ini menggeleng samar seperti tak pernah mengira apa yang barusan didengarnya. Kalau keluarga mereka saling mengenal, sepertinya, mungkin ini yang membuat ibu Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo beda. Tapi ia tidak menanggapi itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Kenapa mereka bahkan baru tahu hal ini.

Kyungsoo diam selagi mengunyah, mengingat masa kecilnya tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun selain kebersamaan ayah dan ibunya dulu dalam benaknya. Tiba-tiba matanya meredup, minat fashion yang tinggi dan kemampuan sebagai editor majalah membuat ibunya bertengkar hebat dengan ayah dua tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi itu terjadi lagi. Ibunya tidak menyukai tuan Do yang melarang untuk bekerja, hingga keegoisan memisahkan mereka dan saat itu, masa-masa trainee, Kyungsoo berusaha kuat ketika tahu ibunya meninggalkan rumah, bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang disukainya, tanpa ada tuan Do yang melarang.. juga Kyungsoo yang merindukan sosok ibu.

"Aku selesai." Gadis itu mendorong piring tanpa selera. Tuan Do bahkan Jongin menyadari bahwa beberapa detik Kyungsoo sempat melamun. "Aku akan menemani kalian menghabiskan makan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong rapikan saja kamar tamu disebelah kamarmu." Tuan Do lalu menoleh pada Jongin. "Jongin, menginaplah disini. Temani Kyungsoo. Dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Hari ini aku harus terbang ke Manila, ada urusan kerjasama yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Dad," Kyungsoo menyahut protes, sementara gamang karena Jongin akan menginap, atau kemungkinan tidak. Meskipun Jongin tidur di kamar berbeda nanti, Kyungsoo menjamin pria itu bakal menyelinap ke kamarnya. Untuk beberapa detik ia memerah karena membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan kalau hanya berdua. "Aku kan baru bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah mau pergi?" Ia tahu ayahnya pekerja keras, tapi Kyungsoo berharap seharian ini dapat bersama tuan Do, atau mereka bertiga bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian. Menonton film, makan, bermain game. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan kesenangan bersama dua pria itu.

Menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman, tuan Do justru beralih atensi pada Jongin. "Kapan kau kembali ke Itali? Menginaplah disini."

Pemuda itu meletakkan sumpit lalu melirik Kyungsoo, menimbang apakah ia harus menjawab ya. Sejenak membuang napas ringan menyadari Kyungsoo kelihatan sebal.

"Dad, tinggalah disini dulu. Sehari saja. Kita," Kyungsoo ikut menatap Jongin, berharap pria itu akan menyetujui sewaktu berkata, "kita bisa ke tempat wisata bersama. Jongin juga ikut. Kita akan menonton, atau makan di restauran kesukaanmu, atau—"

"Sayang, maaf. Ada yang harus kutandatangani hari ini." Kata tuan Do menyesal. "Jongin-ah, menginaplah disini dulu."

Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah tuan Do sedang bercanda, berniat meninggalkan mereka dalam satu rumah. Terlebih tahu dia ataupun Kyungsoo telah dewasa. Jongin tidak dapat mempercayai dirinya sendiri ia hanya akan menginap, dia berkeras tak dapat menahan untuk tidak berdua dengan Kyungsoo nanti. Jongin sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu melarikan diri menaiki tangga.

Tuan Do tampak menghela napas, Kyungsoo yang marah karena ia terlalu sibuk sudah menjadi hal biasa. Terlebih kebersamaan mereka tidak sesering dulu.

"Pergilah. Sampaikan maafku. Bilang pada Kyungsoo aku akan berangkat pukul tiga sore."

Jongin hanya mengangguk ketika tuan Do memberi isyarat, ia melangkah kemana arah suara pintu di tutup keras dilantai dua. Ia membuka salah satu kamar, melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri memandangi halaman belakang lewat jendela.

Mungkin Kyungsoo merasakan langkah Jongin mendekat, karena itu ia berbalik lalu tubuhnya di tarik pelan sampai merapat ke dada pria itu. Jongin mengusap rambutnya sementara tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, memberinya ketenangan.

"Ayahmu," Jongin menggumam, menengadahkan wajah Kyungsoo untuk dia tatap. "dia minta maaf. Sore ini ayahmu harus pergi."

"Apakah pria pebisnis selalu begini?"

Dahi Jongin mengerut mendengar nada muram suara Kyungsoo. Karena merasa pertanyaan itu semacam sindiran ia menggeleng pelan, "Hanya beberapa."

"Beberapa." Ulang Kyungsoo pening. "Pantas saja Mom meninggalkan Dad. Dia meminta Mom berdiam diri dirumah sementara Dad pergi jauh demi bisnis."

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo melepas pelukan selagi berjalan mendekati meja yang terdapat audio system. "Kedengarannya kau seperti baru pertama kali tahu bagaimana sikap ayahmu."

"Ya, aku baru tahu." Bisik Kyungsoo apa adanya, memperhatikan Jongin menyalakan benda itu. "Setahuku Dad cuma pergi ke luar kota. Aku baru tahu dia bekerja sampai luar negeri."

"Katanya itu cuma urusan kerjasama." Jongin berniat menghibur, tapi rupanya Kyungsoo belum membaik. "Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" Katanya sambil memutar volume. Instrumen klasik mengalun kemudian.

"Itu cuma lagu lawas. Salah satu koleksi Beethoven."

Merasa tahu jenis musik semacam ini Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, senyumnya mengembang. "Menari denganku?"

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku berdansa?" Untuk kali ini kesedihan Kyungsoo meluap. Tiba-tiba ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya sambil menggeleng. "Oh, Jongin. Please—"

"C'mon," Jongin melangkah menarik Kyungsoo ke tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu sementara satu tangan mereka saling menaut. "tidak mungkin anggota girlband tidak bisa dansa."

"Tidak semua anggota girlband bisa dansa." Ujar Kyungsoo membela. Ia menyeimbangi gerakan Jongin, memutar tubuhnya pelan mengikuti musik lalu tubuh mereka kembali merapat. "Terutama tarian eropa." Ini mengingatkannya pada salah satu novel Historical Romance milik Julia Quinn yang menceritakan masa kuno, kerajaan, kereta kuda atau semacamnya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya bahwa seorang Kim Jongin bisa melakukan hal semacam ini. Berdansa adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin dilakukannya bersama pria lain.

Matanya terpaku pada mata Jongin yang cokelat gelap, pria itu mengamati tiap garis wajahnya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku sudah cukup sering tahu keadaan orang tua yang sibuk. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau ayahmu pergi jauh. Itu suatu kesuksesan, Kyung." Senyum Jongin semakin lebar ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak bedanya denganmu. Kau cukup sering pergi untuk konser."

"Setidaknya aku menemui ayahku di waktu libur. Tidak seperti beberapa idol yang memilih liburan sendiri."

"Hidup tidak selalu sama." Kata Jongin menyetujui.

Tapi kemudian musik berakhir seiring dansa mereka berhenti. Mereka diam saling menatap. Berniat menghapus kegamangan, Jongin mendekat, ketika Kyungsoo menutup mata ia menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan bulu mata Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, begitu manis. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingin rasa Kyungsoo dalam sentuhannya, begitu memabukkan, menggairahkan, this is too much.

"Jongin," Bisik Kyungsoo di bibirnya. "Apa kau seperti ayahku? Apa kau kadang lupa semuanya karena pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Itu bagus."

* * *

TBC

* * *

wey udah usahain update cepet, dan lagi-lagi dapet dihari sabtu dan ada beberapa yang mau kujelasin.

Pertama, Kyung ga hamil. wey sengaja buat Kyung dengan karakter kekanakan dan penutup. Karena traumanya dia jadi banyak mikir. wey bakal ceritain di chapter-chapter mendatang soal Kyung yang gak pake mikir lama biarin ibunya pergi karena dia mihak ke ayahnya, pas sadar ibunya pergi karna si ayah yang terlalu sibuk kerja Kyung ngerasa sedih juga kalo ada diposisi ibunya, jadi sekarang Kyung harus mikir tiap kali mau memutuskan sesuatu.

Kedua, Sehun member EXO dan anggap aja temen-temen EXO sama kaya member asli. Chanyeol composer. Junmyeon yang punya agensi. Kris aktor Cina. Seperti yang ditulis di chap awal, Jongdae itu penyanyi solo dengan nama panggung Daey-J, kalo Jongin tetep pengusaha.

Ketiga, aku bakal up lagi setelah hari raya. Belum tahu kapan tapi habis hari raya pokonya. Karena kemungkinan ada adegan ehm-ehm XD

Aku baca riview dan kaget. Ngerasa bersalah soal nempatin tbc /hehe/

Untuk yang selalu review makasi ya~ aku sampai hapal beberapa nama dengan riview yang bikin semangat nulis terutama memperbaiki tulisanku. /luvluvyu~/

xoxo


	7. Sequel - Chapter 6

Kyungsoo hanya mengingat sepotong masa lalu dan nama marga itu. Masa kecilnya... dimana pertama kali menemukan bocah asing yang memukul teman sekelasnya dulu. Dia tidak melupakan kenangan mengerikan.. dan cukup menggemaskan untuk pertama kali. Tapi 'Kim' membuatnya memutar otak.

Mungkin Kim Jongin.

Menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi Kyungsoo menyadari sudah terlalu lama. Ia bisa tidak enak badan jika lebih lama lagi. Lagipula sudah malam.

Ia berjalan mendekati lemari dengan bathrobe di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memasang pembalut di celana dalam, sedang datang bulan, meski mungkin menjadi hari terakhir datang bulan pada bulan ini.

Ia tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba, Jongin hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya terkejut. Bahkan kaitan branya belum terpasang benar.

"Jangan." Kata Jongin ketika Kyungsoo meraih bathrobe, berniat menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin meminta kembali meletakkan jubah mandi itu ke gantungan. "Biar aku membantumu." Dia mengambil alih kaitan bra di punggung mulus itu, mengaitkannya sebelum memandangi tubuh semi telanjang Kyungsoo di cermin lemari.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau masuk kamar orang lain sembarangan."

Jongin tertawa, ia cuma mendapati Kyungsoo dengan celana dalam dan bra yang belum terkait. Sementara kemarin Kyungsoo bahkan membuat handuknya merosot. "Merasa tidak pernah masuk kamar sembarangan, huh?"

"Itu tidak sengaja."

Jongin mendengus geli, bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki selalu salah dan perempuan selalu benar. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, memandangi pantulan mereka di cermin.

"Jangan gugup. Aku pernah melihat tubuhmu."

"Well, aku semakin mengenalmu sekarang."

"Oh ya. bagaimana aku?"

"Kau suka menggodaku." Kyungsoo menjawabnya ketus, tapi jemarinya mengelus ringan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kau juga mesum."

"Mesum? Yang benar saja." Pria itu memasang wajah terkejut yang di buat-buat, seketika menyeringai. "Gadis pintar. Aku memang mesum."

Ucapan main-main itu membuat Kyungsoo memutar mata. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang kau lakukan dulu di Roma."

"Aku bergabung dengan organisasi tembak dan bela diri. Juga.. bermain banyak wanita."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Mereka mudah di rayu. Tapi jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mereka."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membuat bibirnya cemberut, menggemaskan.

"Tapi kau.." Bisik Jongin sambil mencari daun telinga Kyungsoo yang lembut, menggigit kecil. "Aku bahkan berpikir kau datang dari planet lain.. atau hutan mistis. Kau sulit di tebak. Semua yang ada padamu seperti misteri. Aku baru pertama kali melihat gadis bersikap biasa-biasa saja kalau aku menggodanya. Itu kau. Dan itu membuatku gila."

Kyungsoo sudah akan menanggapi, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desahan tipis. Jongin masih bermain di telinga, lalu ciumannya turun ke leher dan pundak. Tangan pemuda itu mulai menyentuh bra hitam Kyungsoo, merambat mengusap lembut payudaranya.

Memahami apa yang Jongin inginkan, Kyungsoo berusaha menahan pria itu meski bersumpah tubuhnya begitu mendamba. Ia memperingatkan, menyesal. "Aku sedang datang bulan."

Jongin berhenti, membuang napas sebelum melengkungkan mulutnya. Ia menarik mereka berbaring di ranjang setelah membuka kaus dan melempar sembarangan.

"Datang bulan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat malam itu? Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Waktu itu aku tidak sedang masa subur. Aku teliti soal bulanan."

"Bagus." Kata Jongin sambil membantu kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di lengannya. "Kalau kau hamil para pecinta kpop akan heboh."

"Dan ayahku akan murka." Sambil terkekeh, Kyungsoo menempatkan telapaknya menyentuh puting Jongin. Dapat memastikan pria ini tipe laki-laki yang melepas pakaian atas jika tidur. Ia berusaha menahan diri menutupi rasa kekagumannya melihat tubuh maskulin kecokelatan itu. "Kalau dia tahu kau tidur di kamarku, Dad bakal menendangmu."

Tangan Jongin menengadah wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatap mata bundarnya yang berkilat geli, ia menggeleng kecil. "Salah. Ayahmu akan menuntutku untuk menikahimu. Yah.. para pecinta kpop akan makin heboh."

Ah, pria ini. Jongin selalu saja memiliki alasan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo duga.

"Apa gunanya merapikan kamar tamu kalau kau tidur disini."

Jongin menjawabnya dengan tertawa sambil menarik selimut, mendapati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di pelukannya seperti anak kucing membuatnya gemas. Ia hampir gila tubuhnya di bawah selimut merasakan hangat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tidak mungkin nekat memasuki Kyungsoo disaat mendapat bulanannya. Rupanya dia lebih cepat membuatnya terangsang daripada wanita jalang di klub. Kyungsoo seperti gadis kecil, tapi berbeda, seksi, menggoda.

Gadis itu hanya menggunakan baju dalam. Sebenarnya ia merasa janggal. Piyama serba panjang menjadi hal wajib jika tidur. Tapi bersentuhan dengan Jongin membuatnya puas.

"Aku ingat sesuatu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengamati tiap sudut wajah Jongin. "Usiaku masih sembilan tahun. Sewaktu pulang sekolah rumahku kedatangan tamu, anak mereka laki-laki. Well, dia melihat teman sekelasku menggangguku sampai depan rumah, lalu memukulnya. Teman sekelasku tidak berani meledek suaraku lagi. Apa yang memukul itu kau?"

"Tidak ingat. Aku terlalu banyak memukul orang."

"Aku anggap itu kau, Kim." Cibir Kyungsoo. "Keterlaluan. Waktu itu kan kau masih anak-anak. Bagaimana bisa usia bocah memukul keras begitu. Teman sekelasku sampai tidak masuk sekolah dua minggu. Aku hampir pindah sekolah karena kasus ini."

"Yah, karena aku tidak suka melihat perempuan di ganggu. Mereka meledek suaramu? Orang iri memang pantas mendapat itu kan?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun. Tangan Jongin terangkat ke kepala Kyungsoo, mengelus sebentar sebelum memainkan helai caramel lembutnya. "Aku suka rambutmu."

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku lebih suka warna rambutku yang sebenarnya. Ini buat kepentingan look like. Aku bisa saja menolak, tapi merubah warna rambut boleh juga dilakukan."

"Perutmu." Tangan Jongin turun mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo yang kencang. "Apa kau menghabiskan banyak waktu demi membentuk otot perut?"

"Jangan berlebihan. Ototku tidak seperti punyamu ya. Lagian olahraga buat penyanyi itu penting, Jongin."

"Oh, Kyung." Jongin mendengus pelan, merengkuh menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat. "Apa jadi artis itu sulit? Kau bahkan tidak suka rambutmu sendiri."

"Orang lain mungkin suka melihatnya, tapi mereka tak pernah tahu pemiliknya menyukainya atau tidak, bukan?"

Jongin merasakan hembus napas pelan di dadanya, dan sentuhan lembut bulu mata Kyungsoo di kulitnya tiap kali gadis itu berkedip.

"Menjadi idol bukan seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku memang artis. Tapi aku harus mengorbankan waktuku, kebebasanku. Idol mungkin terbiasa dengan kehadiran penggemar. Tapi penggemar takan terbiasa dengan kehadiran idol. Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain. Pergi keluar setengah menit saja sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, lalu media online menulis sesuatu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya. Ia tidak berniat meraup simpati tapi Jongin tampak terbawa suasana.

"Kau akan menemukan orang lain yang menelusuri privasimu. Orang yang menyukaimu atau membencimu. Menjadi idol harus siap di hakimi meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mulut netizen bisa lebih tajam dari pisau. Kau tak boleh lemah dengan itu. Kau harus tersenyum seberapapun lelahnya, seberapa besar kau bersedih, seberapa keras menahan untuk tidak menangis. Mereka dapat menilai bagaimana pribadimu dari hal ini."

Jongin dapat merasakan mata Kyungsoo meredup.

"Awalnya itu sulit. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa." _Sekarang hal itu jadi lebih sulit sejak aku bertemu denganmu._

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak pernah cerita apa yang dua tahun terakhir ia alami selama menjadi E-Girl. Bahkan kepada ayahnya. Pria sibuk itu cuma tahu putrinya sukses dengan segala impian, cita-cita, terkenal, bahagia. Tanpa tahu sisi sulit seorang idol.

"Apa yang kukatakan membosankan?" Dia mendongak menatap mata cokelat Jongin yang kelam. Ingin memastikan laki-laki muda itu tidak tidur mendengar dongeng tak pentingnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku jadi menyesali beberapa hal."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku pernah berencana, um, iseng saja mengikuti program dance dengan temanku sewaktu SMA. Aku belum sempat datang kesana, tapi ayahku sudah berencana membawaku ke Italia dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu.. ternyata itu semacam audisi jalanan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib temanku sekarang."

"Pantas kau menari dengan baik. Tapi aku tak suka kalau kau benar-benar jadi artis juga. Jangan. Apapun boleh.. kecuali yang itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Bagus kan? Kita couple."

"Mau kena hujat nanti? Tidak, terima kasih." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar Jongin tertawa. Pemuda ini sangat menawan dengan caranya tertawa. "Kalau kau seorang idol akan ada banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Aku jamin."

"Lagian aku tidak berminat melakukannya karena sudah berencana menikah muda."

Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Ayahku pernah mengatakan seperti selamanya akan tinggal di Italia. Seoul sudah seperti tempat kunjungan, bukan rumah lagi. Akan sangat bagus kalau ada orang yang mengurusku di sana dan menyambutku pulang kerja. Aku ingin punya istri yang bisa kubawa ke Italia."

Ini tidak mungkin. Mengejutkan. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya.

Sewaktu melihat muram di wajah manis itu Jongin tertawa lagi. "Hei aku bercanda. Kenapa wajahmu jadi begini?"

Tapi kedengarannya bukan sekadar candaan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan keseriusan dalam mata Jongin. Tuan Kim mungkin akan menyerahkan semua kuasa perusahaan pada pria itu dan kembali ke Seoul. Tapi Jongin akan menetap.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukannya. Untuk soal ini ia cukup berkecil hati. Pikirannya berputar gamang hingga ia berani bertanya, suaranya parau, "Kau mau punya istri yang bagaimana?"

"Kau tentu saja."

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia pikir segala sesuatu yang dijalaninya akhir-akhir ini tak nyata. Tapi lengan seorang pria yang melingkar di tubuhnya, harum maskulin itu masih menyengat. Kyungsoo menyukai aroma tubuh pria itu. Membuatnya percaya.

Matanya menelusuri dada bidang di hadapannya lalu mendongak menatap wajah Jongin yang terlelap. Senyum Kyungsoo melengkung, menyadari bahwa sangat menyenangkan bisa berbaring tidur bersama pria.

Ini sesuatu yang aneh. Ia terbiasa bangun di sambut wajah tidur Baekhyun, teman-teman E-Girl yang memiliki keributan absurd di asrama, kekonyolan dan kehebohan lain. Mereka akan sarapan dan mengobrol seru, tertawa, menonton film di waktu luang, berlatih sepanjang hari. Ia tak bisa membandingkannya dengan Jongin. Kedua hal itu sama sekali menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya hati-hati, turun dari ranjang berjalan masuk kamar mandi. Ketika membuka bra dan celana dalamnya, datang bulannya memang telah berhenti. Pembalut itu bersih tidak ada noda. Kyungsoo mencabut dan menggulung benda itu sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut.

Setelah meletakkan baju dalamnya ke tempat pakaian kotor, ia mengenakan bathrobe lalu mencepol rambut asal. Sikat gigi yang di genggamnya jatuh ketika pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka. Belakangan ini Jongin sering mengejutkan.

Pria itu berjalan berdiri disisi Kyungsoo, matanya masih tampak kantuk ketika menatap Kyungsoo lewat cermin wastafel. "Sikat gigi?" Pintanya, suara seraknya membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawa. Kenapa Jongin lebih mirip bocah ketika bangun tidur.

Kyungsoo bergumam sambil mencuci sikat gigi yang ia jatuhkan ke wastafel, meraih sikat gigi baru berwarna biru gelap dari lemari kecil di dekat cermin, "Ini." Katanya. "Aku mau mandi. Kenapa kau masuk?"

"Aku juga mau mandi. Salah sendiri tidak mengunci pintu." Jongin menjawabnya singkat, terkekeh sesaat ketika mereka tidak melanjutkan membahas tak penting dengan menyikat gigi.

Kyungsoo sengaja menyelesaikannya lebih dulu. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Jongin yang telanjang dada di cermin. Berpuas diri beralih menatap Jongin yang masih menyikat giginya. Pria ini.. yang mungkin tak lama akan kembali jauh. Yang mungkin tak dapat Kyungsoo lihat lagi seperti sekarang.

Dia tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat sewaktu ingat Jongin akan terbang ke Italia, sore ini mungkin. Merasakan sedikit rasa memuakkan karena pekerjaan selebritinya sudah menanti. Tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan setiap detiknya. Jongin ada di sini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia mau selalu berada bersama pria itu meski harus melakukan hal gila.

Kyungsoo perlahan melepas ikatan jubah mandinya, membuka kain itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Lalu berjalan memeluk Jongin yang tersentak melihatnya telanjang. Dia telah selesai menyikat gigi, mulutnya melengkung menyeringai mendapati sisi lain dari Kyungsoo. Seperti yang pernah ia spekulasikan, di balik wajahnya yang polos Kyungsoo begitu menggoda.

"Kau mau mandi bersamaku atau mengusirku keluar?"

"Tidak." Gumam Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Tahu bahwa jika mereka mandi bersama, mandi itu bukan sekedar mandi. "Aku ingin kau _mengeluarkannya_ di luar."

Jongin diam, bukan berarti tidak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo. Ini adalah fantasi sakit yang di bayangkannya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menggodanya, mengajaknya mencapai nikmat. Mustahil untuk di abaikan.

"Kenapa? Sedang masa subur?"

"Cuma berjaga-jaga."

Jongin melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali dia merapatkan gadis itu ke dinding, menopang satu kaki Kyungsoo melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa jadinya dunia tahu kalau seorang artis berani menggoda pria?"

"Pecinta kpop akan heboh." Bisiknya mengutip cadaan Jongin tadi malam. Kyungsoo sulit berpikir sewaktu tubuhnya tegang karena gairah. Jongin bertanya tepat pria itu menyentuh kewanitaannya dengan jari.

Sejenak Jongin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Mulutnya begitu panas sewaktu mengecup sisi leher Kyungsoo, menyisakan bekas kemerahan. Ia hanya mengecup ringan, tapi rona merah itu tampak jelas karena kulit Kyungsoo yang terlalu putih.

Jongin merambat mencium telinganya, di sepanjang rahang Kyungsoo yang lembut, lalu melumat bibirnya yang beraroma manis tercampur mint sisa pasta gigi. Lidahnya masuk lebih dalam merasakan hangat mulut memabukkan itu.

Tangan Jongin yang satu meraba ke dada, alih-alih memainkan payudara gadis itu tangannya lebih dulu naik ke kepala. Ia menyentak cepolan rambut hingga helai caramel Kyungsoo terurai manis.

"Nghh," Kyungsoo mengerang merasakan satu dua jari Jongin memasukinya, membelai perlahan hingga kepalanya terkulai di bahu pria itu. "Jongin, please—ahh.."

Memahami isyarat itu, jari Jongin bergerak lebih. Kewanitaannya yang sempit menggugah untuk masuk lebih cepat, tapi Jongin tak ingin terburu-buru. Kali ini menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo lebih lama daripada percintaan panas mereka pertama kali.

"Buka matamu." Jongin mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang lembut. Terkesima dengan tatapan dari mata bundar yang sayu, ia membasahi bibirnya. "Buka matamu saat kau sampai." Bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang perlahan terbuka.

Jongin memandangi wajahnya, Kyungsoo sangat cantik dengan caranya mencapai puncak. Pria itu meloloskan celana selutut bersamaan celana dalamnya sendiri, membebaskan sisi jantannya yang mengeras. Ia menggoda dengan menggesekan pusat sensitif mereka lalu menunduk melumat salah satu puncak payudara Kyungsoo.

Sambil melengkungkan punggung, Kyungsoo menautkan jari ke rambut Jongin yang cokelat gelap, menarik kepala pria itu tenggelam di dadanya. Ia menggumam nikmat, Kyungsoo merasa akan jatuh kalau pria itu tidak menopang pahanya.

Berpuas diri menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo, Jongin turun mengecup di setiap tubuh gadis itu. Beberapa tempat dan sisi leher kulit Kyungsoo berubah kemerahan.

"Please, Jongin.." Gadis itu mendesah, kewanitaannya telah basah, bekedut. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan siksaan gairahnya tapi Jongin masih bermain-main. Ia memohon putus asa, tangannya turun ke bawah menggenggam kejantanan Jongin yang pengaruhi pria itu mengerang.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kacau ketika menyadari Jongin menuntun kedua tangannya melingkar di leher pria itu. Kejantanannya lalu masuk, perih, nikmat, Kyungsoo hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Samar-samar mendengar Jongin berbisik sesuatu sambil mengerang. Seperti, 'Kau menggoda', 'Kau cantik', 'Kyungsoo-ya'... suara berat itu terdengar sangat pria, seksi. Membuatnya merinding. Seiringin gerakannya mulai tak terkendali, cepat, menghujam hingga peluh menyeruak.

Kyungsoo sampai lebih dulu. Sex sambil berdiri membuatnya lebih sensitif. Ketika Jongin bergerak lebih keras mengejar pelepasan, ia pikir bercinta di kamar mandi boleh juga di lakukan. Ia tidak melupakan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk tidak keluar di dalam.

Percintaan panas itu berlangsung lama.

.

.

 _Aku pernah merasa sesekali takut._

 _Banyak menderita di beberapa waktu._

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat takut sebelumnya._

 _Tidak ada hukum untuk seorang idol yang jatuh cinta._

 _Tapi aku tetap takut mendapat hujatan, bukan dukungan._

 _Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukainya?_

.

.

Jongin mengelus kening Kyungsoo yang berkerut. Mereka cukup lama bercinta pagi ini. Setelah benar-benar mandi Kyungsoo terlelap cepat karena lelah. Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika dahi yang mengerut itu belum cukup hilang. Ia mengelusnya lagi selagi menarik selimut lebih atas.

Kyungsoo sepertinya mendapat mimpi buruk.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haloo. Sorry untuk telat updatenya /eheheh/ Iya, i know, lama banget ya. Maaf deh XD

Kyungsoo bakal tetep di E-Girl atau ngikut Jongin ke Itali? Stay terus ff ini ya.

Terima kasih sudah baca! Lope yuuu readers ^^

xoxo


	8. Sequel - Chapter 7

Kota Manila dalam suasana hangat bulan ini. Pria itu tersenyum lebar selagi berjabat tangan dengan pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat. Beberapa petinggi perusahaan besar sebagian asal asia berkumpul di situ. Kim Jongho termasuk. Pria itu terlihat bersemangat ketika Hansoo mengajak mereka sekedar memenuhi makan siang di restauran terdekat.

"Putriku sehat."

"Yah.. keluargaku juga. Istriku sibuk dengan butiknya dan Jongin—"

"Ada di Seoul."

Dahi Jongho mengerut. Hansoo adalah sahabat sejak masa sekolah dan pria itu sangat mengenalnya, tidak terlalu terkejut jika asumsi Hansoo kadang tepat. "Kau tahu?"

"Ayolah, kau tidak tahu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kita ini orang tua, Jongho-ya. Tidak mungkin tidak tahu Jongin dekat dengan putriku kan?"

"Ha? Kyungsoo itu selebriti kan."

Hansoo menghela napas, senyumnya melengkung kemudian. "Takdir bakal selalu berubah, siapa yang tahu?" Ia terkekeh agak keras ketika Jongho meringis ngeri. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak tahu apapun soal ini astaga. Sejak kapan? Tapi mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertemu." Menyesap kopinya sebentar, Jongho berubah serius. "Jongin itu nakal. Mungkin kenakalannya berkurang belakangan ini. Jangan biarkan dia dekat dengan Kyungsoomu atau bakal fatal nanti."

"Aku bahkan meninggalkan mereka berdua dirumah."

"Kau gila?"

Kedua pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian ketika Jongho spontan menggebrak meja, tapi siapa peduli. Mereka berbahasa korea, orang lokal mana mengerti.

"Kau meninggalkan anak gadismu berdua dengan beruang, huh? Aku tanya kau masih punya akal sehat, Do Hansoo?"

"Kalau Jongin beruang, kau apa?" Hansoo tergelak. Status kepala empat tidak berlaku untuk mereka bersikap dewasa. Mereka masih bersikap seperti kawan SMA, selalu saja. "Lagian.. aku tidak terlalu sependapat dengan Kyungsoo."

"Maksudmu?" Sahut Jongho ketus, dasinya di longgarkan dengan kesal.

"Kyungsoo yang menjadi artis bukan kemauanku sebenarnya. Aku cuma mau dia jadi gadis biasa. Diam dirumah mengurus suami. Tapi, yah.."

Mata Jongho berkilat tak percaya. "Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo masih sangat muda."

"Jongin satu tahun lebih muda dan kau sudah menyarankannya untuk menikah. Kau bahkan menikah di usia delapan belas kalau kau lupa."

"Beda." Kata Jongho sedikit tegas. Ia melakukan sesuatu pada tabletnya di atas meja, membaca artikel. "Kyungsoo selebriti. Anggota grup wanita ternama. Dari agensi besar. Good voice. Cantik."

"Kurasa dua tahun lebih sudah cukup bersenang-senang dengan fans. Sudah saatnya dia hidup benar."

Tapi Jongho menggeleng. Ia bertanya-tanya apa harus membenturkan kepala temannya itu ke meja atau bagaimana. Pola pikir Hansoo semakin lama semakin buruk. "Kyungsoo sudah benar, Hansoo. Aku juga tahu persis impian putrimu. Jadikan bakatnya adalah pekerjaannya. Jangan jadi egois."

Setiap kali seperti ini, mendengar cita-cita Kyungsoo, Hansoo tidak pernah tidak melunak. Menyanyi adalah kesenangan Kyungsoo, tapi juga mengira menjadi artis besar pengaruh tak baik yang di dapat. Meski Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun Hansoo tahu gadisnya sering kali mendapat hujatan. Ketika rumor dengan CEO, lalu VIXX's Ken. Hansoo diam bukan berarti ia tidak mengamati, justu sama sekali ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dari hal-hal memuakkan semacam itu.

"Kalau yang kau mau Kyungsoo menjadi istri Jongin, aku setuju. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo meninggalkan grupnya."

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Karena pelatih ada masalah pribadi mendadak, Minseok lebih cepat berangkat syuting. Hari ini jadwal latihan vocal Minseok dan Baekhyun sementara yang lain di jadwalkan berbeda hari.

Latihan, syuting, perform.. sudah lebih mirip makanan. Membosankan, tapi nikmati saja. Fans adalah salah satu semangat. Baekhyun kadang memposting selfie ke akun SNS, membaca komentar penggemar membuatnya cekikikan seperti orang gila.

Masih ada sekitar empat jam lagi sebelum ke studio radio SBS. Baekhyun mengetik balasan chat Kyungsoo kemarin, baru sempat. Gadis menggemaskan itu bilang percuma pulang ke rumah karena ayahnya ada pekerjaan di luar negeri.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sewaktu ingat di dorm tidak ada cemilan lezat jika Kyungsoo libur. Kemarin Zitao mencoba bereksperimen membuat kue, tapi hasilnya luar biasa hancur. Baekhyun tidak mau pulang ke dorm, terlebih Ryewook baru bisa belanja nanti sore karena sibuk.

Ia berjalan di koridor kantor sendirian, berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol seperti kesialan pagi hari. Pria itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. Chanyeol mewarnai rambutnya dengan... well, unik. Rambut pria itu entah berwarna silver, pink pudar, cherry, ungu, sedikit tambahan biru atau.. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggerutu kenapa ia pusing karena melihat warna rambut. Tapi ia lebih menggerutu karena mungkin tertinggal info style rambut trend belakangan ini, padahal cukup aktif di internet.

"Pagi princess."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar sapaan itu. Kantor agensi sangat luas, kenapa rasanya Park Chanyeol seperti ada di mana-mana. Tadinya ia mau pergi ke toko kue lalu melarikan diri ke rumah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang merubah haluan mengikutinya semangat membuatnya lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Tidak ada selamat pagi buatku?"

"Pagi Park."

"Nah.. begitu. Jangan cuek babe." Chanyeol masih berjalan di sisi Baekhyun. Jemarinya yang panjang memutar-mutar gantungan kunci. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Kyungie. Curhat."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Memangnya kau tidak kerja?"

"Semalaman aku bekerja. Leherku sampai sakit karena perbaikan ulang aransemen lagu kalian."

"Kasihan."

Chanyeol tahu persis Baekhyun sedang mengejeknya. Gadis ini benar-benar. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. "Kuantar ya?"

"No, thanks."

Cukup mudah menyamakan langkah gadis itu yang di sengaja lebih cepat. Langkah Baekhyun tidak sebanding dengan kaki panjang Chanyeol, pria itu tertawa kecil melihat usahanya untuk menghindar.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Terhitung dari sekarang tiga jam lima puluh enam menit tiga puluh lima detik lagi aku harus ke studio SBS. Rumah Kyungsoo jauh, aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Mereka sampai di lobi, tapi Baekhyun protes sewaktu Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih tangannya mendekati mobil hitam pria itu di sisi halaman depan. "Daripada minta antar supir E-Girl, cara menyetirku lebih baik bukan?" Katanya sambil membuka pintu, memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti tuan putri.

Gadis itu memutar mata malas. Tangannya menyilang di dada, tanpa mengatakan apapun sewaktu Chanyeol sudah bergabung di kursi kemudi. Pria itu telah memasang kunci yang di putar-putar tadi, tapi belum juga membawa mereka pergi.

"Apa lagi?" Kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Ia malas melawan Chanyeol yang pemaksa. Sebenarnya cukup takut, terlebih ini pertama kali mereka pergi berdua. Tapi karena Chanyeol termasuk pekerja agensi membuatnya tidak terlalu khawatir.

Mata kecil Baekhyun mengerjap ketika Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan mendekatkan tubuh, memandangi garis wajahnya. Baekhyun bertaruh pria itu tadi sedikit tersenyum melihatnya gugup. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri, wajah Chanyeol terlalu dekat, karena itu ia menutup mata.

Demi Tuhan ini masih di kantor.

Baekhyun bersyukur sempat melihat kaca mobil pria itu sangat gelap sehingga tak perlu takut orang agensi melihat ini—meskipun sempat melihat ia di seret Chanyeol tadi. Mereka yang tak pernah akur sudah menjadi hal biasa. Atau mungkin Baekhyun yang membuat mereka terlihat tidak akur.

"Kau belum memasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Bunyi klik dan sesuatu yang membelit di sekitar dada dan perutnya membuat Baekhyun sadar... kalau Chanyeol melakukan ini bukan untuk menciumnya. Sialan. Baekhyun mengumpat karena berpikir hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sih? Aku bisa pakai sendiri."

Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk, tertawa sebentar, meninggalkan hawa panas di sekitar wajah Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan itu Baekhyun tidak berniat memperhatikan cara Chanyeol mengemudi. Tapi lagi-lagi matanya melirik.

Si Park ini cukup aneh, mirip orang gila—Baekhyun berpikir begitu. Ia banyak mendengar dari pekerja agensi kalau Chanyeol tipe manusia kelewat ceria. Meski tidak tahu apa niat mereka menceritakan ini padanya.

Chanyeol membuat orang di sekitarnya nyaman. Kekonyolan untuk melucu membuat yang sedih jadi tertawa sampai sakit perut. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya, setahunya Chanyeol cuma bisa membuat lagu dan menggombal.

"Kenapa? Aku tampan ya?"

Baekhyun spontan membuang muka. "Apaan sih."

Chanyeol tertawa, suara beratnya membuat Baekhyun cemberut. Sejak awal tahu Baekhyun memandanginya, Chanyeol mencoba diam, terkesima karena Baekhyun melakukannya jauh lebih lama daripada perkiraan. Gadis itu tak pernah melihat wajahnya selama itu, sebelumnya melihat batang hidungnya saja langsung ingin kabur.

"Kau cantik malu-malu begitu."

"Antar saja aku ke Kyungsoo, jangan banyak bicara."

"Ayolah ini masih pagi. Kyungsoo juga belum bangun."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Sok tahu."

"Apa yang dia lakukan pagi-pagi begini. Paling-paling masak. Tidak mungkin morning sex kan."

Baekhyun melotot kesal, memukul lengan Chanyeol sampai mengaduh. "Sex katamu? Sejak kemarin dia dirumah sendirian, dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol berniat bercanda. Berdekatan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol bicara. Lagian apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo pagi hari.. well, tentu saja masak, atau delivery. Gadis itu perlu sarapan kan.

.

.

Seperti waktu itu di Itali. Jongin juga merasakannya ketika Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja. Ia terbangun, tidak ada Jongin, tidak ada memo kecil di nakas seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, menemukan pesan dari pria itu, membuatnya melengkung senyum.

Jongin mengatakan ia pulang untuk bersiap, pesawatnya terbang sore tapi dia bakal sempat datang kesini lebih dulu.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Jongin akan kembali, ia tak dapat menerima ini tapi juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bel dari ruang utama berbunyi, membuatnya terkesiap. Karena sempat membuka chat dari Baekhyum, Kyungsoo tak perlu merapikan diri untuk sekedar bertemu gadis itu. Nyaris setiap hari mereka menemukan keadaan baru bangun tidur satu sama lain.

Sialnya Baekhyun mengenalnya amat sangat baik, teman-teman E-Girl mengenal Kyungsoo bahkan lebih baik daripada ayahnya sendiri. Sehingga ketika membuka pintu Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan heran Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan. Karena ia menggunakan kaos abu-abu kebesaran—milik Jongin, Kyungsoo mengatakan semua piyama di lemarinya kekecilan.

"Oh, Baek." Sapa Kyungsoo kikuk. Matanya melirik pada Chanyeol yang sibuk bicara dengan ponsel di sisi mobilnya. Pria itu hanya melambai pada Kyungsoo, lalu kembali mengoceh di telepon. "Tumben kalian—"

"Sudah. Biarkan dia kena marah produser karena lupa mengirim file." Baekhyun mendorong mereka masuk, duduk di kursi ruang tamu dengan kaki menyilang. "Si Park itu memaksa mengantarku. Menyebalkan tahu!" Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menceritakan pengalaman hari ini yang bakal melakukan siaran radio dengan senior Yoon Hyungbin, tapi rasa kesalnya belum cukup selesai. "Eh, tunggu. Apa ini?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba panik sewaktu tangan Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya. Ia mana mungkin terlalu lugu memahami rona merah di leher. Sepertinya Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau sedang alergi? Lehermu merah-merah."

"Ah, i-iya."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, beberapa pikiran mengitari kepalanya. "Kau—"

"Baek, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Setidaknya Kyungsoo lega ketika Chanyeol muncul di pintu, pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ucapan semoga harimu menyenangkan masih terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo setelah menyeret Baekhyun pergi. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kemerahan di lehernya di ketahui orang lain, ia melarikan diri ke kamar menepuk bedak di sekitar kulitnya.

"Ya! Kau bilang tidak kerja. Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi!"

"Kau punya jadwal radio."

"Ya tapi kita baru sampai kesini!"

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya sewaktu Baekhyun terus berteriak protes. "Kau bakal telat nanti. Aku akan mengatarmu ke gedung SBS oke?"

Ia sudah akan menjalankan mobil, ketika matanya melirik Baekhyun Chanyeol seketika berhenti. Gadis itu melupakan seatbelt lagi. Chanyeol tidak mau mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk memakai sabuk pengaman, karena itu ia mendekat, memakaikannya.

Baekhyun cuma terdiam bahkan kali ini tampaknya menguatkan diri. Untuk tidak malu, untuk tidak menutup mata meski jarak mereka dekat. Baekhyun seakan menantang, wajahnya dibuat sebal, Chanyeol gemas.

Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun, di bibir.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja pergi. Meski ia sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini dari Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tetap memilih menyelamatkan keadaannya. Termasuk membiarkan suara bel rumah berbunyi sampai telinganya panas.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sahutnya berteriak. Kyungsoo menggerutu selagi membedaki lehernya. Ia tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan Ryewook dan teman-teman E-Girl dengan keadaan begini aneh. Managernya akan khawatir, atau yang lebih buruk berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Lagian ia memang melakukan yang bukan-bukan pagi ini.

Ayahnya tidak mungkin menekan bel, atau Baekhyun tidak mungkin kembali. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun memiliki jadwal siaran.

Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang mudah naik darah. Tapi kalau yang datang adalah pelayan rumah yang berjasa pada ayahnya, Kyungsoo berencana menegur. Pelayan memiliki aturan datang pukul delapan dan pergi ketika rumah bersih. Sekarang masih pukul tujuh.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kesal, ingin marah, tapi tiba-tiba bungkam. Selama yang ia tahu Kim Jongin berpakaian kasual. Pria itu cepat mendorong mereka masuk, menutup pintu. Meski sebenarnya Jongin tidak perlu takut karena Hansoo tepat memilih rumah dengan tipe kompleks aman dari publik luar.

Kim Jongin di depannya menggunakan pakaian resmi. Celana bahan, kemeja biru gelap dan jas. Rambut cokelatnya di cat warna hitam. Pria itu tersenyum, melangkah menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Kurasa," Gumam Jongin, lebih mirip halusinasi. "Aku harus pergi lebih cepat. Kau tahu aku bakal langsung menghadiri rapat setelah sampai di Roma, ada beberapa masalah di kantor. Merepotkan sekali kan."

Kyungsoo tak berhak untuk membuat mereka bertemu lebih lama. Jongin memiliki pekerjaan penting dan malam ini ia juga harus kembali ke dorm.

"Hati-hati." Sepertinya itu sudah cukup, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir seiring wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada Jongin dan tangannya melingkar erat. Ia akan merindukan pria ini.

"Mau kopi?" Kyungsoo berhasil menjauh, menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah di matanya. Ia melangkah ke dapur di ikuti Jongin di belakang.

Pria itu mengamati yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. Rasanya seperti selamanya ingin melihat gadis itu dengan celana jeans setengah paha dan kaos kebesaran setiap pagi, setiap kali ia akan berangkat kerja. Jongin tidak tahu perasaan apa yang gadis itu simpan, tapi bukan berarti ia tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mau menatapnya.

Jongin menghabiskan setengah kopi, ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Tapi mereka diam dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu."

"Oh. Ibuku yang melakukannya." Jongin beruntung setidaknya Kyungsoo berbasa-basi. Gadis itu melirikya sebentar dengan senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat, membuat mulutnya melengkung sedikit.

"Kau tampan."

"Apa?"

"Di Itali," Kyungsoo menggumam, wajahnya mulai terangkat, mencoba ceria. "jaga kesehatan."

Jongin bertaruh ia tak salah dengar soal pujian tadi. Ketika Kyungsoo membawa cangkir kopinya yang kali ini telah habis, Jongin menahannya. Ia meraih cangkir meletakkan ke wastafel, mengambil alih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Rasanya aneh hanya mendapati Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, itu saja belum cukup. "Tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sedikit, senyumnya belum menghilang selagi bergerak membenarkan dasi dan kerah kemeja pria itu. Satu tangan Jongin terangkat mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, menautkan jari ke helai caramelnya lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Hei Soo-ya," Gumam Jongin di sisi kepala Kyungsoo, suaranya parau. "jadilah pacarku."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yash, Chanbaek selangkah lebih maju(?)

Sekarang udah tau kan kenapa daddynya ksoo ngebiarin mereka bedua di satu rumah? Iya, karena pak Hansoo gatahan sama kehidupan sisi negatif seleb. Padahal gaseburuk itu kok pak /kkk/

Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah kasih semangat lewat review. wey si ngarep bisa update cepet. Tapi ya gini lah.. wey gacuma nulis fanfic aja. Di maklumin ya kalo telat update /hehe/

Terima kasih sudah baca! /simmiesimmiekokobop/ Lope yuu readers ^^

xoxo


	9. Sequel - Chapter 8

Seharusnya Jongin tahu. Kyungsoo tak bisa menjalin hubungan semacam itu untuk sekarang, belum mungkin.

Sejak awal seharusnya ia berpikir lebih rasional yang menuntut memahami situasi daripada mendengar kata hatinya yang yakin semua bakal berjalan baik. Tidak.

Jongin melempar dokumen sampai ke sudut meja. Ia berjalan mendekat ke jendela ruang kerjanya. Masih hujan sejak ia mendarat di Italia, meski tak deras.

Shit. Ini begitu mendukung suasana hatinya.

Ia menyadari mestinya pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo sekadar kebetulan. Malam panas itu cuma karena ketertarikan fisik. Dan sudah.. semua selesai atau lupakan.

Yang malah Jongin terjebak pada perasaan brengsek yang membuatnya lemah. Yang membuatnya terus mengitari Kyungsoo. Padahal ia harusnya bangun dari mimpi.

Kyungsoo seorang artis.

Ibarat tak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah bahkan seberapa dolar yang ia punya, seberapa kuasa ia di semesta.

Apa yang di butuhkan laki-laki ketika telah sukses berkerja atau pendidikan selain wanita untuk di nikahi. Tidak ada.

Tapi Jongin amat menginginkan Kyungsoo. Dimana dunia mereka terasa berbeda. Dimana Jongin telah berpikir siap punya keluarga, jalan-jalan di taman ketika liburan atau pergi ke tempat menyenangkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menerima penolakan Kyungsoo. Meski kecewa tapi itu maklum.

Perasaan yang agak kacau menepi berpikir negatif. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat video-video yang tak sengaja ia tonton di internet. Video di bandara dimana VIXX's Ken yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Muncul beberapa video random buatan penggemar ketika posisi E-Girl bersebelahan dengan VIXX di acara-acara tertentu. Dan tentang ekspresi Ken yang tertangkap kamera.

Meski Jongin bakal bodoh kalau menduga itu sesuatu yang benar lebih dulu, ia tetap tak suka cara Ken menatap Kyungsoo.

Sial.

Gadis itu tak bisa jadi pacarnya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi Jongin tak yakin apa yang Kyungsoo maksud karena dia seorang idol, atau sesuatu yang lain.

Ia tak tahu.

Jongin meraih kotak rokok di saku celananya, menyalakan satu batang. Sejak waktu itu tiap kali merasa buruk ia kembali melakukan ini.

Sekarang ia tak akan berharap apapun.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

"Yuhuuu! Welcome!"

"Selamat kembali ke dorm!"

Kyungsoo di kejutkan sewaktu membuka pintu asrama. Ia mengedip beberapa kali melihat ruang utama dorm E-Girl yang.. god—super meriah, seolah-olah acara ulang tahun. Bahkan Minseok membawa cake.

Astaga. Ia cuma pergi dua hari dan penyambutan ini begitu berlebihan, meski ia menyukainya.

"Kalian," Gumam Kyungsoo menggeleng tak habis pikir, terkekeh karena mereka semua sangat konyol. "Ah, ini sangat.."

"Hei hei, belakangan kau tidak dalam kondisi baik. Jadi kami membuat ini." Yixing merangkul Kyungsoo, mencolek kecil hidung gadis itu. "Baekhyun yang punya ide. Besok sore kita baru sempat mengadakan fansign album comeback jadi apa salahnya bersenang-senang dulu."

"Lagian malamnya aku harus ke cina lagi buat briefing film." Zitao merajuk selagi Minseok mengajak mereka duduk. "Oh ya unni, bagaimana caranya ciuman?"

Sedetik Baekhyun melebarkan mata ketika Zitao beralih menatapnya. Ia sedikit gelagapan. "K-kenapa kau masih memikirkan itu sih?"

"Katamu kau ahli cinta. Ayolah, biar aku amatir begini tapi aku tak mau kelihatan amatiran."

"Zi, kita bahas besok okay?"

Baekhyun sedikit lega karena Luhan membuat maknae berhenti mengoceh, tapi ia kikuk lagi sewaktu gadis itu malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa sih, Baek? Kau yang menyarankan pesta penyambutan Kyungsoo tapi kau dari tadi paling diam. Sakit?"

"Tidak kok." Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, kemudian helainya yang lembut perlahan menutupi sisi wajahnya yang cantik. Ia mungkin sangat baik membuat dirinya tidak di curigai. "Sakit apanya. Aku cuma berpikir bakal melakukan siaran radio lebih baik lagi lain kali."

Shit. Ciuman Chanyeol di mobil di halaman rumah Kyungsoo kemarin terus berputar. Ia tak pernah mengira seorang komposer berani mencium orang yang menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri, Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena ia diam saja.

Astaga. Ini skandal!

Baekhyun tak berhenti berdoa soal tak ada seorangpun yang melihat mereka atau mengikutinya. Tidak. Jangan sampai.

Ia sama sekali tak fokus saat siaran radio. Ia banyak melamun di dorm. Baekhyun takut. Meski sejauh ini tak ada fotonya bersama Chanyeol di internet, tapi ia belum sepenuhnya lega.

Mungkin disini Kyungsoo yang penasaran. Baekhyun tipe yang heboh, bagaimana ia tak bisa tidak heran melihat gadis ini jadi diam. Yang ambisius membahas cinta jadi berubah aneh ditanya soal ciuman.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa member lain tahu kemarin Baekhyun ke rumahnya bersama Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang begini membuat para member bingung, kecuali memang sesuatu terjadi dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Nah, okay, ini kan pesta untuk membuat Kyungsoo lebih baik dari kasus CEO Gold Ent x E-Girl's Lay atau VIXX's Ken x E-Girl's Dyo. Jadi ayo bahas yang seru-seru.." Minseok berhenti sewaktu mendapati tatapan tajam dari Yixing, dan Kyungsoo menambah membuat mulutnya cemberut. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Aku tak suka kata-katamu yang tadi." Jawab Yixing ketus. "CEO Gold Ent x E-Girl's Lay, huh? Unni, apa-apaan?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku juga."

"Oke oke. Maaf." Gumam Minseok jahil. "Sekarang ayo makan kue—"

"Eyyy.. apa kalian mau _abs_ kalian hilang ya? Oh, Kyungie, bagaimana liburanmu? Ayahmu sehat kan." Ryewook datang dari ruang tengah, bergabung merebut kue di tangan Minseok. "Berikan padaku. Hmm, ini enak. Kau yang buat?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melarang tapi kau makan di depan kami?"

"Pipimu tembam begitu, Seokie. Bagaimana bisa kau mau makan kue?"

"Aku benci kalau Ryewook unni sudah begitu." Gumam Zitao. "Benar-benar.. aku tak boleh makan kue sekarang."

"Ya. Aku juga." Sahut Luhan.

"Lu, kau masih harus bertemu suamimu sampai satu satu minggu ke depan."

"Sehun bukan suamiku." Luhan menjawabnya dengan dengusan sebal. Ini mengingatkannya lagi pada kenyataan bahwa meski tayangan We Got Married berakhir nanti, kebersamaannya dengan Sehun masih tersebar di internet. Ya, tentu saja. Ia bakal di hadapkan pada komentar baik juga yang buruk. "Aku mau tidur saja daripada melihat orang makan kue."

Member lain kemudian mengikuti Luhan meninggalkan ruang utama.

"Apa? Ya Tuhan.." Ryewook melongo parah dengan kue masih penuh di mulut. "Yak! Ini sudah malam kalian kenapa sensitif sekali soal makanan sih! Oke oke! Kalian boleh makan kue. Tapi besok saja atau pipimu tembam!"

Wanita itu lalu menggeleng mendengar seruan senang gadis-gadis E-Girl.

Ya ampun.

.

.

"Kyung,"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia mengetik beberapa pesan yang belum di balas Jongin, menatap cemas ponselnya.

"Tidak jadi."

"Hng?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung, cuma sebentar.

Baekhyun terus melamun di ranjang sebelahnya dan suasana sepi di kamar adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Baekhyun biasanya berisik.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut menutupi kaki sampai pinggang, ia mengetik pesan lagi.

"Kyung,"

"Ya? Kenapa Baek?"

"Tidak jadi."

Menaruh ponsel di atas bantal, Kyungsoo menyerah. Posisi berubah duduk menatap Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa? Ayo katakan padaku."

Baekhyun membuang napas, kelihatan agak letih. "Demi Tuhan aku bakal cerita pada Seokie unni, tapi kurasa aku mau kau tahu dulu. Ini kejadiannya di halaman rumahmu."

"Chanyeol?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar untuk satu detik. Kyungsoo telah menduganya.

"Kalian kenapa kemarin?"

"Kyung," Baekhyun lagi-lagi dilanda ragu, malu. Ia cuma belum bisa melihat respon para member kalau mereka tahu ini.

"Ayolah," Bujuk Kyungsoo, terus meyakinkan teman sekamarnya. "Kalaupun Chanyeol menciummu, aku dan para unni bisa jaga rahasia. Kecuali kau siap cerita pada Ryewook unni atau Zitao yang polos, aku bakal ikut heboh."

"Sial." Gumam Baekhyun putus asa. "Kau benar."

"Jadi Chanyeol benaran menciummu?"

"Aku musti gimana?" Baekhyun meremas selimutnya, ketakutan." Park brengsek Chanyeol menyeretku melakukan skandal."

"Chanyeol yang menciummu atau kalian yang ciuman?"

"Oke! Chanyeol menciumku tapi kita malah jadi ciuman." Baekhyun turun dari ranjang menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia agak terisak sewaktu Kyungsoo mengusap bahunya menenangkan. "Aku tidak tahu. Memang tidak ada berita apapun soal itu di internet. Aku cuma takut."

"Kompleks rumahku kesemuanya orang-orang seperti Dad yang tinggal. Tidak sembarangan orang masuk kesana." Gumam Kyungsoo, beralih mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman."

Ironis. Baekhyun mungkin hanya ciuman. Gadis itu amat cemas dan tak bisa tidur dengan baik, meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo kaget pada apa yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun tak tahu Kyungsoo bahkan lebih parah. Ia melakukan pencurian, mabuk, merokok, sex—dua kali malah.

Sangat bagus karena Baekhyun berani menceritakan semua itu.

Kyungsoo merasa ia idol dengan kasus terburuk sekarang. Ia tak berani berpikir apa jadinya kalau publik tahu.

.

.

"Marah?" Jongin terkekeh membaca pesan Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Gadis itu menanyakan apa ia marah soal ajakan pacaran Jongin di tolak.

Jongin bakal sangat kekanakan kalau marah. Atau bodoh.

Dua hari ini ia memang di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang memerlukan perjalanan ke negara lain. Sebenarnya ia tahu Kyungsoo terus mengirim pesan. Hanya saja Jongin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membalas. Ia bakal tersiksa kalau terus memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusak rambutnya yang basah, mandi air hangat membantunya sedikit untuk terus berpikir positif. Lusa nanti ia bakal terbang ke Paris, Jongin mengetik soal itu membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya pekerjaan bisa menjadi alasan ia terlalu lama membalas.

 _Aku juga. Grupku ada pemotretan disana._

Jongin menatap pesan itu setelah lima belas menit ia baru saja membalas.

Bagus.

Ia bahkan jadi tak bisa fokus tahu Kyungsoo bakal ada di negara yang sama, kota yang sama.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Halo :))

Beberapa reader nagih ini waktu wey sama sekali ga sempet lanjutin atau buka akun ffn. Makasih temen-temen yang udah nungguin *lavyuu

xoxo


	10. Sequel - Chapter 9

Pagi itu berlangsung acara fansigning album baru di sponsori produk kosmetik ternama, member E-Girl berjalan ke meja panjang tempat mereka bakal menandatangani album di sambut teriakan penggemar.

Kyungsoo telah mengubah warna rambut kembali ke hitam dari sebelumnya orange caramel. Fans banyak menatap pesona gadis itu. Well, warna caramel cuma buat keperluan musik video.

"Gila. Banyak fansite. Kemarin-kemarin tak banyak begini."

Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya menggumam, Kyungsoo ikut memperhatikan banyak orang di balik pagar. Seketika ia tersenyum pada kamera yang mengambil gambarnya, teriakan fans menyahut.

"Aku center E-Girl. Tapi kupikir kau yang paling banyak penggemar." Bisik Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. "Buat finger heart pada fansitemu, Kyung. Jangan jadi jutek sekali-kali."

"Apa fanboymu pindah bias, unni? Yakinkan mereka kalau Oh Sehun bukan apa-apa buatmu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau bicara soal Sehun tadi."

Kyungsoo menutup mulut menahan tawa.

Mereka berdua masih asik bercanda, menunggu antrian penggemar pertama yang masih di baris depan, di tempat Zitao yang diberi hadiah mainan panda.

Kyungsoo meraih _marker_ , menyapa si penggemar ketika berjalan ke depannya ia menulis tanda tangan di atas album.

"Biasku Tao, tapi Dyo imut banget." Gumam fans perempuan itu, tangannya bahkan mengepal karena gemas. "apa rahasiamu?"

"Rahasia? Hm apa ya? Jadilah dirimu sendiri itu ide bagus." Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar. "Aku sebenarnya tak suka di panggil imut."

"Tapi kau imut. Gimana dong?"

"Terima kasih. Ini albummu. Kau juga imut. Hati-hati dijalan ya."

"Terima kasih. Astaga, _kiyowo_."

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika para member sudah memakai hadiah dari penggemar. Flower crowns, rabbit hat, kaca mata lucu yang di pakai Baekhyun, bahkan Luhan menggemaskan pakai bandana rusa.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku bawa pacarku kesini."

"Oh ya?" Gadis itu memberi album pada penggemar laki-laki yang sudah ia tanda tangan, lalu memakai topi pinguin pemberiannya. "Di mana dia?"

Si fanboy mengeluarkan cermin, ia mengarahkan ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Nah itu pacarku."

Ya ampun, modusnya boleh juga. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Sewaktu antrian terus berjalan, ia dibuat khawatir pada laki-laki yang kelihatan agak gemetar ketika giliran tanda tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Jawabnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyungsoo menulis tanda tangannya dan mendapati tangan fanboy itu bergetar waktu menerima album. "Santai saja."

"Aku sudah latihan supaya tak gugup. Karena kau terlalu cantik itu jadi sia-sia." Gumamnya sambil memberi paper bag berisi suatu hadiah pada Kyungsoo. "Wajahmu tipe-tipe malaikat—eh tidak, kau mirip peri. Ah bukan bukan. Kau bidadari. Aduh, aku deg-degan. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Dyo."

Malaikat?

Konyol. Apa fanboy ini terbentur sesuatu atau bagaimana.

Mata Kyungsoo justru meredup. Ia tak pantas untuk kategori itu. Kalau publik tahu apa yang ia lakukan belakangan ini, kalau mereka tahu kesalahan fatal yang ia buat di Italia, Kyungsoo tak yakin masih bisa mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'aku sangat menyukaimu'.

Tidak, ia pikir.

"Kalau aku bukan malaikat, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Fanboy itu diam sebentar, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Suaranya berubah tegas sewaktu menjawab, "Kalaupun kau.. maaf—iblis. Aku bakal terus menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh karena gugup si fanboy tiba-tiba hilang. Sikap asli yang keluar dan dia kelihatan sangat jantan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau iblis yang cantik."

Ah, fanboy satu ini.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen di tangannya, ayahnya berdiri di balik meja kerjanya dan ia sama sekali tak suka raut wajah pria itu sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Jongin pikir ada masalah dengan perusahaan atau sesuatu yang lain. Ayahnya kelihatan marah, kecewa. Seolah kantor ini bisa runtuh. "Apa yang—"

"Kau kencan dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tak yakin apa perlu menjawab.

"Dia itu artis." Suara Pak Kim mirip bentakan. "Aku tahu soal kalian dari Hansoo sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Tapi Jongin membalasnya dengan dengusan sabar. "Kukira kau bakal tahu jauh-jauh hari. Ternyata Tn. Do cerita padamu lebih awal."

"Terus mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam pada Kyungsoo."

"Appa kenapa marah?" Jongin berdiri, berjalan menjauhi meja. "Dia bahkan tak mau kuajak pacaran."

"Kau pikir itu bagus? Kyungsoo baru dua tahun debut. Grupnya sedang di puncak karir. Kau mau merusaknya?"

"Merusak?"

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin.." Gumam Pak Kim, masalah ini membuatnya membenarkan letak dasi cukup kesal. "Jadi idol itu sulit. Yang sudah debut belum tentu dikenal, yang sudah dikenal belum tentu terus terkenal. Tak ada yang tahu nasib seorang idol. Sekarang grup Kyungsoo sedang populer, kau tahu dia melalui masa trainee beberapa tahun dan melakukan latihan berat. Jangan sampai kau bertekad terus mengejarnya apalagi mengajak pacaran sembarangan. Kalau kalian ketahuan, banyak media yang mencari. Itu mengganggu kenyamanan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu itu." Dengan santai—atau malah kelihatan tak bersemangat di mata Pak Kim, Jongin berjalan ke dinding kantor yang terbuat dari kaca tebal, menatap jalan raya kota Roma. Jongin juga tak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyungsoo ketahuan, terlebih apa yang mereka pernah lakukan waktu itu. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengejarnya."

"Jongin-ah," Suara ayahnya lebih rendah sekarang. Meski sebenarnya sudah biasa mendapati Pak Kim meledak-ledak. "kalau Kyungsoo juga punya perasaan padamu, kurasa dia tetap bakal menolak."

Jongin belum bisa menanggapi apapun soal ini. Ia menyesal memberitahu tentang Kyungsoo yang menolak pada pria itu. Tapi ia penasaran pendapat dari sudut pandang ayahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Soal dia menolakmu?"

"Ya."

"Karena Kyungsoo menjaga kenyamanan kalian. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Jongin. Namamu yang muncul di koran bukan lagi soal perusahaan. Dia mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu karir kalian berdua. Baiknya kau hati-hati. Di luar sana banyak media yang mudah mengendus kasus."

Itu adalah pernyataan yang sama sekali belum Jongin pikirkan. Astaga, ia pikir terlalu terbawa suasana pada video keparat Ken-Dyo di internet.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Jongin.

Pada akhirnya ia sedikit lebih lega. Rasanya asing mendengar ayahnya memberi saran soal kehidupan pribadinya. Terlebih pria itu terdengar peduli.

"Aku bukan sedang mengomel kau tahu." Mengingat dulu hubungan mereka tak terlalu dekat, Pak Kim membuang napas. Ia menyesal terlalu sibuk dan tak pernah membagi waktu untuk putranya sendiri. "Sebut saja ini perhatian seorang ayah."

Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Jongin, Pak Kim mendengus ringan melihat pemuda itu cuma memandang diam ke luar jendela.

"Kalau kalian bertemu lagi, tolong lindungi Kyungsoo."

Detik itu Jongin menoleh. Mendapati ayahnya sudah akan pergi ia membuat Pak Kim berhenti dengan satu pertanyaan, "Caranya?"

"Jangan membuat skandal." Pak Kim lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kalian bisa ke kantor untuk latihan sementara aku mewakili grup ikut briefing. Ng.. bukan briefing juga sih, niatku cuma mengundurkan diri dari acara. Atau mau ikut aku sebentar? Di sana ada kafe. Kalian bisa istirahat—"

"Kita ikut unni."

Ryeowook tampak kagum pada cara menjawab Minseok yang tanggap. Ia tertawa sendiri melirik dari spion tengah van. Gadis itu tak salah jadi leader.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal mengundurkan diri?"

"Aku bakal membatalkan jadwal kalian di Festival Korean Concert in New York. Sajangnim mengatakan padaku soal first mini concert E-Girl. Kita bakal rapat soal ini bulan depan. Katanya kita tak perlu ikut acara Mnet itu dan fokus saja pada repackaged album, pemotretan, endorsement dan konser nanti."

"Ini beneran?" Zitao memegang pipinya. "Ya ampun kita bakal ada mini konser!"

"Kurasa Kim Joonmyeon memang terlahir jadi orang kaya. Dia merencakan mini konser pada artis yang baru debut dua tahun. Wow."

"Kau tak suka, Baek?" Tanya Yixing terdengar sebal. "Bagus dong. E-Girl jadi sejarah di Gold Ent. Sunbae kita tak pernah begini kan."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar itu. "Sial. Baekhyun dan mulut pedasnya." Ia sebenarnya lebih menertawakan Yixing yang tiba-tiba sensitif.

"Aku senang kok." Baekhyun dengan cepat menanggapi. "Maksudku sajangnim berani membuat mini konser buat kita itu sesuatu yang wah. Antara E-Girl yang paling menguntungkan di agensi atau dia emang naksir unni."

"Naksir?" Dahi Yixing mengerut, tiba-tiba bingung dan malu. "Hei! Single kita terus ada di posisi atas chart. Mana mungkin sajangnim membuat mini konser cuma karena dia naksir salah satu dari kami."

" _No_ unni. Coba deh lihat baik-baik wajah si milyarder itu kalau bicara denganmu. Bola matanya yang berbentuk dolar bakal berubah jadi love."

"Mau bicara apapun kau, Yixing unni bakal terus membela sajangnim."

Luhan tergelak lagi. "Kau benar, Kyung. Kyungsoo sekali bicara dan _baam_."

"Yak! Kyungie, maksudmu aku membela sajangnim itu apa?"

"Tunggu tunggu," Sahut Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. "Unni, kau kan tahu sajangnim orang yang baik. E-Girl paling unggul di agensi jadi dia memberi kita konser kan."

Yixing kali ini setuju. Tapi ia cemberut mendelik Minseok dan Zitao yang duduk di depannya kelihatan tertawa cekikikan. "Yak! Apa kalian pikir sajangnim naksir padaku?"

"Oh Yixing-ah.. ayolah.." Kata Ryeowook, ia benar-benar tak berniat menggodanya tapi Yixing begitu menggemaskan. "Tak ada pria yang tidak naksir padamu, tapi kalau orang itu semacam _rich man_ , seperti Kim Joonmyeon misalnya, saranku kau jangan menolak."

"Unni, jangan dengarkan dia." Bisik Baekhyun, yang langsung dilakukan Yixing dengan menatap ke luar sambil memasang earphone.

"Sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa?" Tanya Minseok sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum bercanda.

Supir telah membawa van masuk ke halaman parkir gedung tempat Ryeowook melakukan ubah jadwal. Selama di jalan para member berencana ke restauran ayam.

Minseok-Zitao-Luhan sudah melarikan diri kesana sementara Ryeowook pergi masuk ke kantor. Tapi Baekhyun mengetik hastag soal daerah itu di sosial media, berniat mencari kafe terbaik. Ia amat tak menyangka menemukan akun fanbase yang memposting kafe di dekat sini, mengusung untuk tempat santai khusus penggemar E-Girl.

Viva Polo Restaurant.

Ini baru wow!

Dan Baekhyun berseru tak jelas.

"Apaan sih?" Kyungsoo kesal ketika gadis itu terus teriak. Ia memilih tinggal di mobil bersama Yixing yang dengan cepat jatuh tertidur. Demi Tuhan, untung Yixing tak bangun.

"Kafe E-Girl fans. Maksudku ini kafe umum. Tapi lihat deh," Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, foto di dalam Viva Polo yang banyak memajang poster, merchandise dan foto-foto E-Girl. "Ada di dekat sini, Kyung. Ayo!"

"Lain kali ya?" Menyenderkan lagi punggungnya ke bangku van, Kyungsoo meraih selimut di dekatnya. "Aku temani Yixing unni di sini. Aku agak ngantuk."

"Okay. Tapi Yixing unni tidak benar-benar marah padaku kan?"

"Sejak kapan unni bisa marah kan?"

"Iya sih." Baekhyun bergegas turun dari van. "Aku kesana dulu ya."

"Aku titip latte!"

"Oke."

Sewaktu Baekhyun keluar dari halaman gedung itu beberapa orang yang berpapasan agak terkejut di sepanjang pejalan kaki.

"Oh? Itu Baekhee?"

"Baekhee?"

Ia bisa mendengar orang-orang disana menggumam ketika sambil memastikan maps di ponselnya benar.

"Dia mirip E-Girl's Baekhee."

"Bego. Dia kan emang Baekhee."

"Masa sih? Gila, cantik banget."

"Jari-jari tanganya langsing. Iri deh."

"Ikuti yuk!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menemukan kafe itu. Ia berdecak kecil karena kagum. Dari depan saja kafe ini benar-benar bertema E-Girl. Ia bahkan baru debut dua tahun lalu tapi Viva Polo adalah sesuatu yang paling menarik.

Ia masuk kesana tak sabar, matanya menyusuri dinding yang penuh foto dan poster dan ini membuatnya menggumam _wow_. Orang-orang di dalam memperhatikanya detik itu ia langsung tersenyum.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Memang banyak foto grup yang terpajang, tapi nyaris semua foto individu cuma ada Baekhyun, tidak member lain.

Tapi ia memutuskan berjalan ke counter bar, sampai bingung untuk memesan jadi ia cuma pesan latte titipan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?"

Seorang wanita keluar dari area bar, memanggilnya ramah. Senyumnya tampak senang sewaktu Baekhyun kelihatan bingung dengan cara yang lucu.

"Maksudku Baekhee."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun saja."

"Aku di beri tahu karyawanku kalau kau datang." Wanita itu berjalan lebih dekat. "Terima kasih ya."

Hebat. Jadi dia yang punya Viva Polo.

"Terima kasih juga. Kafemu keren."

"Apa kau sering bertemu putraku di agensi?"

"Putramu?" Baekhyun agak tak enak sewaktu lattenya siap, ia malah di minta untuk tidak membayar. "Dia trainee atau semacamnya?"

"Awalnya trainee, tapi dia memutuskan tidak debut."

"Oh ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebih lebar, kelihatan mau menahan Baekhyun lebih lama disitu. "Aku ibunya Chanyeol."

.

.

Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun terlalu lama cuma untuk memesan latte. Baekhyun tak mungkin berlama-lama pergi sendirian. Ketika melirik Yixing yang masih pulas, ia menyelimuti gadis ini lalu memutuskan turun dari van, keluar dari halaman parkir gedung itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakangnya mendapati Ken dan Ravi yang memegang gelas kertas, semacam kopi.

"Oh? Ken oppa?"

Pemuda itu berbisik pada Ravi, sepertinya meminta untuk pergi lebih dulu karena si rapper kelihatan senyum-senyum sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tidak ikut briefing?" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat.. manis. Seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya kami baru di beritahu kalau cuma para leader yang ikut rapat tadi."

"Ya, aku juga bukan leader. Aku main vocal."

Ken tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban tak terduga Kyungsoo. Ia pikir gadis itu bakal menjawab kalau pemimpin grupnya sudah masuk ke ruang meeting.

"Grupku bakal mengundurkan diri dari acara." Lanjut gadis itu, membuat Ken mengerutkan dahi. "Manager kami sedang mengurusnya di dalam."

"Serius? Kenapa?"

Karena meski di halaman gedung itu sepi, Kyungsoo tetap sedikit khawatir seseorang bakal melihat mereka jadi ia menjawabnya cepat-cepat. "Aku pikir ada suatu jadwal yang membuat grup batal partisipasi. Ng.. aku permisi sebentar."

Tapi dengan cepat Ken menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap tangan pemuda itu yang menggenggam cukup kuat, ia perlahan melepasnya. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan menurut Kyungsoo akan sentuhan refleks itu. Ia tidak paham dengan sikap Ken.

"Kau kelihatan menghindariku."

Mata Kyungsoo tampak cemas, tapi kelihatan menggemaskan. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Ken, kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan begitu."

Tak mau berspekulasi macam-macam, pada kenyataanya Ken semakin menyadari bahwa segala tingkah gadis ini membuatnya gemas. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan diri dengan yang terjadi di balik dadanya. Kyungsoo begitu mengagumkan.

"Aku cuma.." Gadis itu berusaha membuat suaranya meyakinkan. "mencari toilet. Jadi.. aku pergi dulu."

Rambut panjangnya yang hitam bergerak seiring langkahnya dan hembusan angin lalu. Ken masih menatap Kyungsoo cukup lama.

Dia membuatnya penasaran.

* * *

TBC

* * *

kaisoo momentnya chp depan ya kkk

gaketebak kan jalan ceritanya gmna huhuhu wey juga lupa ini ceritanya kek apa si sempet ilang file and feel dan wey musti nulis ulang gais *apasi

saking kebanyakan nulis story dan sempet hiatus lama di ffn wey jadi ngrasa gaenak ama kalian yg nunggu, sorry ya kuhanya manusia biasa mantemans *iyain

ini mungkin dibilang versi baru badcouple, yaikutin ajalah oke? hehe

terima kasih sudah baca :))

xoxo


	11. Sequel - Chapter 10

"Syuting Etude House X E-Girl dua minggu lagi. Kyungsoo rekaman Ost lagi bulan depan. Tao syuting film perdana sabtu nanti. Episode dua web drama Minseok syuting siang ini. Luhan sedang syuting WGM sekarang. Yixing juga sudah berangkat ke studio buat pemotretan sneakers. Jumat depan Baekhyun siaran radio lagi. Dan.. besok siang kita ke Paris untuk pemotretan Vogue. Selain itu kita bakal terus latihan persiapan konser."

Kyungsoo tak mendengarkan dengan baik Ryeowook yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mereka, cukup berapi-api menjelaskan jadwal membosankan. Pikirannya menerawang soal kemarin, bertanya-tanya belakangan ini pada sikap Ken.

Kemarin setelah pemuda itu mencegatnya di halaman gedung unit dari Mnet, sorenya Kyungsoo mendapat pesan. Seperti ucapan selamat pagi, menanyakan kapan ia melakukan latihan grup atau jadwal lain.

Ia tak tahu, nomor ponselnya masih baru di ganti ketika pulang dari Italia. Dari mana Ken bisa dapat nomornya?

Manager VIXX? Lalu minta tolong ke Ryeowook?

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini pada wanita itu. Ia cuma melakukan dengan semata seorang teman, sebagai junior kepada senior idol untuk membalas pesan-pesan itu di waktu sempat.

"Kalian mengerti?"

"Kalian apanya?" Baekhyun memutar mata sebal, melipat kaki dengan tidak sopan. "Disini cuma ada aku dan Kyungsoo."

"Maksudku kalian berdua."

"Jelaskan saja jadwal kami berdua, unni. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Karena sekarang sesi latihan vocal Minseok-Zitao sementara Luhan-Yixing melakukan jadwal lain, Ryeowook lebih dulu menjelasi pada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang dapat kelas vocal sore nanti.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Byun. Kau harus tahu jadwal member lain juga. Kau mungkin baru tahu sisi lain sikap managermu dua tahun belakangan. Dan selanjutnya kau bakal lebih tahu lagi apa yang belum kau tahu dariku."

Dari sudut matanya terlihat jelas Baekhyun dalam suasana mood yang buruk. Ryeowook bakal selalu dihadapkan dengan cara bicara yang lebih halus kalau sudah begini.

"Astaga, kau anggota yang paling banyak protes. Cerewet kita bahkan di level yang sama. Jangan karena kau sedang sensitif seakan tidak mengenaliku." Keluhnya sambil bergabung duduk diantara dua gadisnya. "Aku mengerti kau benci mengisi acara radio itu karena partnermu tidak asik kan."

"Kapan kita libur?"

Oke, santai Ryeowook. Jawab saja dengan baik pertanyaan horor itu.

"Apa kita tidak libur?" Mulut kecil Baekhyun mulai cemberut.

"Emm.. tentu saja. Mungkin dua hari setelah dari Paris." Terdengar Ryeowook begitu hati-hati, ia nyengir. Ryeowook yakin kalau membahas jadwal lagi bakal membuat gadis-gadisnya membuang napas. "Tapi setelah itu kita kembali latihan. Ada banyak juga CF brand-brand yang meminta kalian melakukan pemotretan."

Dan benar. Kyungsoo yang diam pun mendengus malas. Agensi benar-benar tega terus mengulur hari libur mereka.

"Hei, Baekhyun, pergilah ke gym. Kurasa kau musti mengecilkan pahamu sedikit."

"Ha?" Gadis itu bergegas berdiri, lari ke arah cermin disudut ruang. "Apa aku kelihatan begitu?"

"Tidak juga sih. Kalian berdua punya bentuk pantat yang sempurna. Tapi Baekhyun, kau harus tetap olahraga. Aku bakal membawa Kyungsoo ke klinik agensi, kita temui psikiater."

"Apa harus?"

"Iya, Kyung." Sambil membereskan barang-barang masuk ke tas tangannya, Ryeowook berisyarat supaya Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa. "Rapat awal tahun sajangnim mengatakan kalau artis kami yang terkena rumor harus konsultan psikis. Ini juga buat kebaikanmu dan kau jadi lebih semangat setelah itu, Yixing sudah melakukannya kemarin. _Kajja_."

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dari orang dekatmu?"

Kyungsoo sejenak melirik Ryeowook yang menatapnya disisi lain sofa yang lumayan jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Ia sedikit mengangkat alis karena merasa bahasa tubuhnya mudah ditebak.

Kyungsoo agak bingung menjawab psikiater wanita itu jadi ia berdeham lebih dulu.

"Kurasa ada."

Itu membuat dahi Ryeowook mengerut penasaran. Ia cukup paham dengan Kyungsoo yang paling diam diantara enam member. Lepas dari imagenya diatas panggung, _cutie-sexy-innocent_ , Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang dingin dan tak mudah di dekati. Kyungsoo yang tak banyak tingkah dengan cara berpikir kompleks. Ia tak mau membuat orang cemas karena masalah pribadinya dan begitu mudah tertekan ketika dalam situasi yang tak mengenakan.

Ryeowook memang tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo menangis, tapi gadis itu akan pergi sendirian untuk menangis ketika orang-orang sedang tak ada di dekatnya.

Di mata Ryeowook, Kyungsoo itu _spesial_ , langka.

"Kau belum siap mengatakannya, Kyungsoo?"

Masih diam untuk menimbang jawaban, Kyungsoo kembali melirik managernya yang menatapnya hawatir, prihatin.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang tidak mau kukatakan—kurasa aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, _miss_."

Kim Jongin dan apa yang mereka lakukan di Italia adalah rahasia. Kyungsoo berjanji akan tetap begitu.

Psikiater itu menatap matanya selidik. Kemudian mengangguk, menulis sesuatu di buku catatan bersampul kulit. "Itu maumu? Oke."

"Kau tidak memaksaku cerita?"

"Tidak. Itu bakal makin mengganggumu. Yang kulihat—kubaca dari matamu kau mencoba untuk menenangkan dirimu sendiri. Terus.. apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Apa?" Sahut Ryeowook yang bahkan sempat berdiri karena terlalu terkejut. Ia dibuat bingung dengan pendapat psikiater yang layaknya peramal. "Orang itu Ken, Kyung?"

Psikiater wanita itu dibuat tersenyum maklum akan sikap kekhawatiran Ryeowook yang berlebih, ia juga mendengar kasus Ken-Dyo di airport.

"Apa itu Ken?" Tanyanya. Sejak awal suaranya lembut dengan aksen pelan yang sopan.

Kyungsoo mendengus rendah. Jangan sampai ia bicara soal Kim Jongin.

Benar-benar konyol, konsultasi macam apa yang mengizinkan seseorang ikut masuk. Keberadaan Ryeowook membuatnya makin mati-matian untuk tidak terbuka soal di Italia. Ini adalah pertama kali pengalaman datang ke tempat psikolog. Genius sekali karena ahli sikologisnya juga ahli bahasa tubuh.

Agensi sialannya benar-benar hebat menyediakan psikiater untuk pribadi.

Berlebihan. Menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo bahkan merasa tidak depresi berat dan ia benci melakukan ini.

"Kurasa bukan. Ya kan Kyungsoo?"

Bagus.

Kyungsoo belum menjawab tapi wanita itu telah mendapat jawaban benar.

Si psikiater menyimpan catatannya ke meja, ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook duduk.

"Ryeowook, biarkan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Mustinya dia tak perlu kau bawa kesini. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

"Gila ya? Dia anak asuhku, memberku. Mana bisa aku tidak membantunya."

"Kyungsoo bisa mengatasi itu sendiri. Aku pikir malah dia terganggu dengan orang yang campur tangan. Kalaupun butuh bantuan, dia bakal langsung bilang padamu. Jadi jangan mendesaknya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Itu sangat jelas." Katanya, mulutnya kembali melengkung ketika Ryeowook terasa seperti seorang ibu, bukan manager. "Baiknya Kyungsoo tidak boleh murung. Maksudku, hindari membaca komentar negatif di internet untuk saat ini. Atau sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih. Dia akan kehilangan aura positifnya dan bisa tiba-tiba sakit."

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang gym, mengunci pintu ketika mendapati tak ada siapapun idol yang di jadwalkan gym class. Cukup kesal mengingat ini bukan sesi olahraganya tapi sialnya ia begitu terpengaruh pada kata-kata Ryeowook.

Mustinya ia bisa santai beberapa jam sebelum latihan vocal.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap menaruh tas di kursi panjang disitu, membuka kemeja putihnya cuma menyisakan croptop dan celana training yang sangat pendek.

Yang diuntungkan disini adalah tidak ada cctv di ruang gym sehingga ia pikir ingin teriak-teriak tak jelas saja daripada olahraga.

Ia mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan, "Aaaaaaaaakkkh! Brengseeekkk!"

"Woy siapa disana?! Aduh sial, kupingku!"

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia nyaris terjungkal ketika sadar tepat dibelakangnya—dibalik alat angkat beban seseorang tertidur di matras.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun histeris melihat pemuda itu telanjang dada. "K-kau kenapa disitu?"

Mengintip dibalik jemari, ia melirik Chanyeol tampak menguap sambil mengucek mata. Baekhyun pasti sudah gila. Ia pikir kenapa Chanyeol masih kelihatan menawan dengan caranya bangun tidur.

"Aku tadi olahraga bersama Jay hyung, kami istirahat sebentar. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Chanyeol berdiri, mengusap kepala merapikan rambut. "Heh, Byun. Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek tadi?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Pakai bajumu bodoh! Sialan. Kenapa kau punya otot-otot besar begitu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku keren kan?"

"Kau mirip hulk kalau saja warna kulitmu hijau."

"Hulk kan keren."

"Terserah."

Membuat dirinya sendiri lebih santai, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya. Ia pikir lucu dirinya merasa malu cuma karena seorang Park Chanyeol punya _abs_. Padahal kemarin syuting video comeback, Baekhyun tak malu berdekatan dengan otot para dancer disesi nyanyinya.

Ayolah, Chanyeol cuma komposer. Dan orang yang pernah ciuman meski itu tak sengaja.

"Kau ada jadwal gym class?"

"Tidak. Tapi Wookie unni menyuruhku mengecilkan paha."

"Pahamu sudah bagus."

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!"

Tertawa keras seketika Baekhyun menggerakan kakinya tak nyaman, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ya ampun, dia cuma melirik paha Baekhyun sedetik tapi gadis itu membiarkan kakinya dilihat banyak orang waktu perform. Kenapa harus marah.

Chanyeol menyiapkan jari-jarinya, tangan kanannya yang telah tepasang gloves tipis meraih besi panjang angkat beban seberat 200 _lbs_.

"Kau bisa angkat itu?"

"Lihat saja."

Baekhyun duduk di fitnes bench didekat situ, mengawasi Chanyeol mengangkat barbell besar beberapa detik yang kemudian melepasnya sampai terdengar bunyi benturan, lalu menyiapkan tangannya untuk mengangkat lagi.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar dingin. Dia menjatuhkan barbell beratnya kemudian beralih ke tricep machine sambil meregangkan otot punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba teringat ketika mereka naik bus yang sama ke agensi semasa trainee. Baekhyun dulu anak perempuan polos yang perlu seseorang yang dapat diandalkan. Chanyeol banyak membantunya dan ia merasa akan menyesal kalau debut sebagai idol. Jadwal mereka bakal berbeda. Tapi ketika ia memutuskan berkarya dengan menulis lagu, Chanyeol diuntungkan untuk terus bertemu Baekhyun disesi latihan dan rekaman dalam waktu lama.

Sekarang Baekhyun tanya apa ia menyukainya? Chanyeol rasanya mau membenturkan kepala ke dinding. Sikap agresif dan pencicilannya—dengan terbuka menunjukkan ia tertarik pada gadis itu sejak hari pertama jadi trainee, pertemuan pertama mereka di bus itu..

Jadi.. Baekhyun sama sekali tak melihatnya?

Gadis itu melipat tangan, ia berdiri berjalan mendekat. "Kalau kau menyukaiku, apa buktinya?"

"Kurasa tak perlu." Chanyeol memegang besi panjang yang terhubung ke beban yang lebih berat, ia mulai menariknya dan menggeram rendah. "Kau bakal melihatnya sendiri kalau benar-benar menyadarinya."

"Aku sudah melihatnya," Baekhyun sengaja menjeda. Tapi Chanyeol kelihatan tak tertarik dengan obrolan sensitif mereka. "Well, kafe Viva Polo."

Beban dijatuhkan Chanyeol detik itu membuat suara benturan sangat keras. Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan cara Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan jarak bahaya mereka.

"Kapan kau kesana?"

"Aku bahkan bertemu ibumu." Mulut Baekhyun melengkung senyum kecil ketika ingat sikap lucu Mama Park.

Malah Chanyeol tidak berekspresi apapun. Ia tiba-tiba kesal karena ibunya tidak memberitahu Baekhyun telah menemukan Viva Polo.

Tapi karena mereka terlalu dekat, Baekhyun merasa aneh menyadari dirinya terus mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia memandang turun ke bibir pemuda itu sehingga kembali teringat cara mulut itu menciumnya—Baekhyun memerah.

Ini diluar kendali, ia justru bergerak berjinjit. Untuk satu kali saja, Baekhyun ingin mencium Chanyeol karena kerja kerasnya membuat kafe E-Girl yang cantik. Kenapa Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah bilang soal kafe. Bodoh kan. Ini begitu mengesankan hingga ia berbuat berani. Ia pikir.. satu ciuman dan selesai.

Sampai pada ujung jarinya, Baekhyun merasa malu luar biasa karena tak sampai. Ia tak bisa meraih bibir Chanyeol—kecuali mungkin kalau pakai heels.

"Kenapa kau bisa tinggi begini sih?!"

Chanyeol tergelak seketika, alisnya terangkat mengejek. "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Menciummu brengsek!"

"Menciumku? Baiklah." Dia meraih menggendong Baekhyun didepan, tangan gadis itu melingkar dilehernya sewaktu Chanyeol menghimpit mereka ke dinding.

Dia justru bergerak mencium Baekhyun lebih dulu. Chanyeol meluapkan semuanya lewat tautan itu dan nyaris lupa diri. Baekhyun begitu ringan. Tubuh di atas telapak tangannya begitu lembut, begitu memabukkan. Ia mungkin masih ingat keberadaan mereka di lantai tiga di ruang gym agensi dan akan sangat buruk kalau ketahuan seseorang. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Bisik gadis itu didepan mulutnya. Napasnya yang hangat menggerakkan Chanyeol mengecup sekali lagi. "Kenapa aku jadi nakal begini? Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Aku kan idol."

Membalas itu dengan kekehan lembut, suara Chanyeol yang berat menenangkan, "Ya, kau idol. Dan kau manusia biasa." Ia menurunkan Baekhyun dari tangannya beralih merengkuh sisi perut gadis itu yang terbuka karena cuma memakai croptee. "Aku harus keluar dari sini, bersikaplah seolah kau sedang gym class dan tidak terjadi apapun. Seseorang pasti bakal ada yang datang."

"Aku tadi mengunci pintu."

Pengakuan yang terdengar polos itu membawa tawa Chanyeol lebih keras. "Jadi.." Bisiknya. Sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun yang menghangat. "mungkin kita bisa melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman."

"Yak!"

Chanyeol tergelak lagi, tangannya terangkat menyentuh rahang Baekhyun mengusapnya pelan. Meski mungkin ia belum bisa memastikan hubungan mereka tapi Chanyeol telah tahu Baekhyun merasakan yang sama.

"Pastikan kalau kau cuma melakukan skandal denganku dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sementara situasi berubah serius, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya lucu sewaktu mengaku ia juga menyukai komposer konyol yang tak pernah lelah mengejar-ngejarnya. Ia tidak lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau Chanyeol adalah bagian dari semangatnya berlatih dan terus bekerja keras.

"Bahkan sampai aku berhenti jadi artis?"

Chanyeol memasang senyum selagi menggumam, "Ya."

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa kembali kuliah setelah libur dua hari dari Paris. Aku merasa bersalah karena mengambil cuti buatmu terlalu lama. Aku tahu kadang-kadang kau merindukan belajar dan teman-teman di kampus. Kau jadi tertinggal banyak bimbingan dari para dosen dan profesor."

"Ya, makasih unni. Tidak masalah."

Menyadari Kyungsoo lebih semangat mengawasi dari spion tengah van, Ryeowook cuma tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat jadwal baru. Tapi dengarkan aku dulu oke?"

Sebenarnya Ryeowook ragu ketika seorang produser musik video menelepon dan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk menimbang permintaan mereka, yang pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menerima tawaran dengan perasaan positif.

"Produser yang bertanggung jawab di pembuatan musik video comeback solois Crush tertarik dengan fancam kalian di airport."

"Kalian siapa?"

Berbeda dengan Minseok yang selalu tanggap, Kyungsoo adalah tipe yang akan memberikan timbal balik setelah lawan bicaranya selesai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ken-Dyo."

Para member bersamaan terbelalak mendengar itu, tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Seorang produser musik video tertarik dengan fancam? _Heol_." Bahkan Baekhyun tak tanggung-tanggung berkomentar. Tanpa mengatakannya ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan mau melakukan ini.

"Jadi Ken dan Kyungie bakal syuting video musik berdua, begitu?"

"Iya, Tao." Membuang napasnya mendapati para gadis yang cemas, Ryeowook juga merasakan yang sama. "Produser yang ini tak sengaja menonton fancam di sosial media waktu Ken menuntun Kyungsoo dari kerumunan fans di bandara. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan tapi.., dia benar-benar tertarik dengan rasa peduli Ken dan genggaman tangan kalian dan.. aku tak yakin soal ini, dia mengatakan padaku kalau kalian yang menginspirasi konsep video itu sendiri. Mereka sangat ingin kalian jadi modelnya."

"Kyung," Luhan terdengar tak tahan ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba cuma menatap ke depan dengan datar. "Gimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Gumamnya sambil menoleh, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil untuk membuat para unni tenang. Ia merasa bersalah belakangan ini karena mereka semua dibuat khawatir.

"Soo-ya, aku tahu itu beresiko. Tapi kupikir ini satu-satunya pilihan untukmu. Akan ada tayangan behind the scene jadi manfaatkan itu. Bersikaplah apa adanya, buat dirimu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Ken. Kalian berteman baik. Sesederhana itu. Memang pada kenyataanya tak ada yang terjadi dengan kalian kan? Kalau suatu hari kau bertemu dengan Ken disatu acara, publik akan terus mengusik, mencari tahu kenapa kau terus bersikap canggung pada Ken."

Perkataan Ryeowook membuat Kyungsoo gamang. Ada satu sisi dimana dua idol yang bergaul satu sama lain bakal dijadikan couple oleh penggemar yang menyukainya. Tapi Ryeowook benar. Soal Kyungsoo yang seakan menghindari Ken untuk tidak terjadinya kecurigaan, malah membuat publik makin bertanya-tanya tentang mereka.

"Peranku di video?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Kau dan Ken jadi pasangan. Menurut produser karena terinspirasi dari insiden di bandara, cuma kalian yang bisa dapat chemistry disitu."

"Kyungie kau bisa melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo belum bisa menjawab Yixing yang duduk di belakangnya bertanya. Ia bingung, sekaligus menganggap kalau ini serba salah—konyol.

Meski penggemar ada saja yang meng- _couple_ kan mereka nanti, tapi terus menghindari Ken akan membuat situasi lebih buruk.

"Kurasa ini aneh, .. tapi kesempatan bagus." Minseok berkata dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo pening karena berpikir keras.

Meski bagaimanapun ia harus memperbaiki kekacauan yang ia buat waktu itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku tahu kau bakal menerima ini." Ryeowook terdengar puas. Dari yang ia tangkap lewat spion Kyungsoo kelihatan begitu bertekad. "Buatlah dirimu seperti teman Ken di sesi _bts_ , oke? Kau harus memperlihatkan kalau kau dan Ken baik-baik saja setelah insiden di airport."

Dari awal Ryeowook tahu perjalanan mereka ke Paris bakal sedikit lebih nyaman tanpa memikirkan jalan keluar dari isu-isu E-Girl dikalangan publik.

Itu semua bakal segera berakhir.

.

.

Mengambil penerbangan awal dari Italia, siangnya Jongin tiba di Charles de Gaulle, bandara internasional Paris yang saat itu para perwakilan petinggi perusahaan disana sudah menunggu. Mereka menyambut hangat kunjungan bisnisnya bersama timnya.

Itu cukup berlebihan menurutnya. Meski Jongin tahu timnya termasuk tamu penting, tapi ia tetap tidak memerlukan penyambutan itu mengingat rapat di mulai satu jam lagi. Mereka bisa langsung bertemu di kantor kan.

" _Halo. Selamat datang Mr. Kim._ " Salah satu dari lima orang itu menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris, yang lain berbicara bahasa negeri ini yang sama sekali Jongin tak mengerti. " _Kami sudah memesan hotel terbaik di Paris untuk anda menginap._ "

" _Aku bisa memilih hotel sendiri. Terima kasih._ "

" _Tapi Mister, Yang ini berbintang delapan. Kebanyakan para pejabat,_ _petinggi Dubai, keluarga kerajaan Inggris juga menginap disitu di waktu mereka datang ke Prancis_."

" _Aku tak peduli berapa bintang yang hotel itu punya_." Jongin sudah tahu merekalah yang memiliki hotel itu. Cara perusahaan-perusahaan untuk pamer tak penting buatnya. Karena tak suka dengan sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan, ia cuma ingin menginap dengan nyaman.

" _Mister, kami sudah menyiapkannya untuk anda. Jadi mari ikut kami_."

" _Sir, kita tak punya waktu untuk pergi ke hotel lain sesuai selera anda. Kau bilang ingin mengatur segera penerbangan ke Korea. Aku pikir tak perlu membuang waktu kalau kita menerima tawaran mereka._ "

Sekretarisnya berkata disampingnya. Pria ini tak perlu khawatir membuat para orang Prancis tersinggung karena ia menggunakan bahasa Italia, orang-orang itu tak akan mengerti.

" _Mari ikut kami Mr._ "

Tim Jongin yang beranggota empat pria berjalan lebih dulu, terlihat lebih muda dan gagah daripada bapak-bapak pebisnis yang justru kelihatan konyol karena mengkawal mereka.

Jongin merasa ini aneh, ia menyilakan partnernya untuk berjalan lebih ke depan sementara dia mundur.

" _Maafkan saya, sir. Kau kelihatan lebih angkuh hari ini. Tapi kau memang begitu_."

Jongin menggeleng tak habis pikir akan ucapan konyol si sekretaris. Dia mencoba menikmati kunjungan bisnis terakhirnya dengan melihat-lihat sekitar airport. Di waktu yang bersamaan perhatiannya teralih pada beberapa orang staff tampak berjalan di sisi enam gadis yang keluar dari pintu penerbangan Korea Selatan, matanya seketika terpana sewaktu melihat Kyungsoo.

Terlalu jelas bagi Jongin tahu gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo meski menggunakan masker yang menutupi mulut. Mengingat ini eropa, penjagaannya tak terlalu ketat dan beberapa penggemar memberi mereka space untuk berjalan leluasa.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di kejauhan, Kyungsoo menurunkan maskernya. Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah sewaktu Kyungsoo memilih membiarkan teman-teman grupnya masuk van yang sudah menunggu lebih dulu, sementara gadis itu terpaku menatap Jongin disana.

"Jongin ..., —"

Kyungsoo berbisik, suaranya kecil. Ia tak bisa melihat Jongin lebih lama ketika staff memintanya segera masuk mobil.

* * *

TBC

* * *

yg kmaren minta chap panjang.. dah ya ni

gegara kepanjangan momen kaisoonya kupotong *ehe

thx to read:))

xoxo


	12. Sequel - Chapter 11

"Apa bisa dikecilkan sekarang?"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?" Salah seorang tim makeup menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan gesit memeriksa pakaiannya. Wanita itu membuang napas ketika menemukan cukup banyak celah diantara kain dan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Ya ampun, ada apa dengan si desainer sih? Bukankah kalian sudah mengukur minggu lalu?"

"Unni, bisa kau ambil peniti saja?" Kyungsoo meraih kipas portable pink di meja dekat situ selagi Heechul—unni makeupnya malah sibuk mengumpat.

"Pemotretanmu keberapa?"

"Kedua, mungkin? Habis Tao."

"Ayo kembali ke hotel. Wookie memberitahuku desainer juga menginap disana demi memberikan pakaian-pakaian langsung ke studio. Sialnya mereka datang terlalu pagi dan tidak melihat kalian difoto pakai baju-baju ini."

Kyungsoo berdecak bahkan tak sempat menaruh kipas ke meja. "Aku bakal terlambat. Kan bisa pakai peniti."

"Ini perlu di jahit, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjahitnya disini."

"Terus apa? Jahit saja."

"Aku takut merusaknya. Pemotretanmu bisa diatur, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku tak mau kau bersinar sendirian dalam foto sementara bajunya malah kelihatan jelek. Aku mau kau dan bajumu sama-sama cantik, ngerti?"

Kyungsoo memutar mata malas sebelum membuka baju, ia mengenakan cardigan kemudian mengikuti Heechul keluar ruangan itu. Matanya tertuju pada kain kecil dibagian belakang dalam leher baju tadi, tersampir di lengan Heechul.

Tulisan Q'ree membuat Kyungsoo merutuk diam-diam. Siapapun desainer atau penjahit atas nama Q'ree, mereka sungguhan harus lebih tahu lagi apa itu profesional.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by winwey

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

.

.

ps. baca pelan-pelan

.

.

Mereka mengatakan desainer ada di kamar 201. Kyungsoo sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang Heechul sedikit menjaga jarak. Terlebih wanita itu berisik, meski tahu Heechul ingin yang terbaik.

Seorang wanita cantik muncul dibalik meja kerja perlengkapan hotel sewaktu keduanya dipersilahkan masuk. Beliau benar-benar memiliki wajah Korea.

Sedetik tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bergeming tak yakin, wanita itu.., astaga!

"Halo. Kyungri-ssi kan?"

Kyungsoo mematung alih-alih menyalami seperti yang Heechul lakukan. Desainer itu bahkan membuatnya tak bisa berkedip.

"Ah ya, aku membawa baju milik Dyo. Bagian pinggang sedikit lebih besar. Bisa kau jahit ini dengan cepat?"

"Astaga, maaf. Kupikir aku terlalu gugup karena bajuku akan masuk K-Vogue. Dan.. di pakai gadis-gadis muda yang berbakat dan cantik." Wanita desainer itu mendekati Heechul dengan rasa terkejut yang familiar, agak sedikit panik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mengintip Kyungsoo, tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengukur ulang."

Sejak awal, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak keras dan nyaris meledak. Matanya perih sejak melihat wajah si desainer. Sejak Heechul menyebut nama Kyungri.

Jadi ini?

Ah, benar.

Megazine editor atau fashion designer adalah impian ibunya sejak lama. Wanita yang sedang mengukur pinggangnya sekarang adalah dia. Wanita ini telah lari mengejar impian dan ternyata bersembunyi di Paris. Meski Kyungsoo terlalu larut dengan pekerjaanya, ia dengan cepat menyadari bahwa wanita _mewah_ di depannya itu adalah Kyungri.

"Apa kabar, sayang? Bisa tunggu sebentar? Mom akan menjahit bajumu."

Begitu Kyungri berbisik, Kyungsoo segera mundur. Menghabiskan waktu tiga detik menatap mata ibunya penuh rindu. Mata Kyungri kelihatan penuh luka, penyesalan dan kosong. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata sehingga permisi keluar sebentar tanpa alasan. Heechul tak menyusulnya, jelas dia harus memastikan bajunya dijahit dengan baik meski ingin bertanya Kyungsoo mau kemana.

Bagaimana wanita itu masih menyebut dirinya 'mom' setelah kabur dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan pesan? Kyungsoo pikir. Ia berdiri dengan kaku dibalik pintu kamar 201 itu menahan sesak. Kyungri memang ibunya, tapi Kyungsoo benci cara wanita itu meraih cita-cita yang dilarang ayahnya. Meninggalkan ia yang masih trainee saat itu masih belum diwajarkan.

Kyungsoo juga terluka. Terlebih dengan sengaja membuat bajunya tak sesuai ukuran adalah cara bodoh lain dari Kyungri yang ia tahu. Kyungsoo merasa kesal .., butuh waktu untuk tetap tenang melihat lagi wajah seseorang yang membuatnya menangis ketika sendirian. Meskipun itu seorang Kyungri.

Tepat di ujung sana, Kyungsoo menyadari sekelompok pria berjalan mendekat hanya untuk lewat. Oh benar, ini hotel jadi dia tetap diam menunduk berpura-pura menunggu seorang teman supaya mereka tak menganggapnya orang aneh. Diantara tangan kecilnya yang terkepal, salah seorang pemuda pebisnis itu menyelipkan sapu tangan. Kyungsoo seperti mengenalnya, aroma tubuh tegap pria itu ketika lewat membuat ia mematung.

Dan bisikan 'jangan menangis' seperti angin membuatnya mendongak, mendapati Kim Jongin dari belakang.

.

.

Pagi itu rupanya hari yang kurang beruntung. Seseorang mengambil gambar mereka di gedung unit Mnet justru tersebar di hari dimana E-Girl kembali dari Paris, bukan saat mereka di foto diam-diam waktu itu. Kabar Ken-Dyo kencan membuat berita penggarapan video musik menjadi bukti kuat kalau isu ini benar.

Ini seperti sudah terencana. Pelaku foto seolah tahu E-Girl akan terbang ke luar negeri dan begitu kembali ke Seoul mereka melempar bom dengan amat sangat baik, penuh kejutan.

"Kau bakal mengirim Kyungsoo ke luar negeri lagi?"

Joonmyeon sebelumnya tak pernah melihat satupun artisnya mengamuk, menatap matanya penuh benci seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Meski kagum pada nyali gadis Byun itu juga terkesima dengan cara menghadapi Presiden agensi, Joonmyeon masih bersikap tenang. Terutama ini ruangannya, ia cuma tak mau keributan terjadi dengan dia yang terpancing menjadi orang tidak dewasa.

"Sajangnim, aku tahu kau selalu menawarkan ketenangan pada artismu yang terlibat skandal untuk tiga hari atau bahkan seminggu liburan diluar Korea. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Umumkan pada dunia kalau dia tidak pacaran dan selesai. Kyungsoo tidak butuh kemana-mana."

"Jadi .., Kyungsoo, Brazil atau Spanyol?"

Perhatian Joonmyeon teralih pada Kyungsoo yang duduk diam membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Sajangnim kau mendengarku?!" Katanya sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mendengarmu, Baekhyun. Kalaupun kau yang ada di posisi Kyungsoo sekarang aku bisa saja mengirimu ke luar negeri. Ke luar angkasa kalau perlu."

Balasan pria itu yang terlalu santai malah membuat Baekhyun nyaris menggebrak meja. Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu dan hanya berdiri, memandang wajah angkuh Kim Joonmyeon yang masih saja sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Yixing yang bungkam.

Sial. Pria kaya itu ternyata serius naksir unninya.

"Aku pikir membawa Kyungsoo yang tidak bersalah ke negara orang cuma akan membuat dia kesepian. Yang Kyungsoo butuhkan itu kami, bukan sendirian diluar sana. Ini berlebihan."

"Yixing," Panggil Joonmyeon, nada suaranya membuat Baekhyun menganga. Dia begitu dingin ketika bicara dengan Baekhyun tapi tidak dengan Yixing. "Kau merasa tenang sepulang dari Cina waktu kasus kemarin?"

"Ya, sajangnim."

"Jelas lah.. rumah unni kan disana." Tao merasa Minseok dan Luhan yang sekarang langsung melakukan jadwal individu, mereka takkan pernah setuju dengan keputusan Joonmyeon yang ini. "Sajangnim, maksudku Yixing unni bisa mengeluh pada ibunya di Cina, tapi Kyungie—"

"Tidak apa-apa Tao." Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara. Ia memberi teman-teman E-Girl senyuman, walau tahu mereka menganggap itu menyedihkan. Lagipula, Joonmyeon sebenarnya memperlakukan artisnya dengan baik, meski dengan cara yang menyebalkan. "Sajangnim, aku akan ke Indonesia. Aku mendapat pesan dari ayahku kalau dia ada disana karena .. well, bisnis."

"Jangan Indonesia. Tahun ini angka penggemar kpop disana naik beberapa persen."

"Sajangnim," Keluh Yixing, "coba pikirkan.., kita tak pernah ketahuan kalau diam-diam ada di negara penuh penggemar kpop karena mereka sibuk, tapi kita ketahuan oleh satu penggemar saat ada di eropa."

Hal yang tak terduga adalah Kim Joonmyeon tersenyum, mungkin dia pikir Yixing menggemaskan sedang ngambek begitu. "Yixing, kupikir Kyungsoo harus tetap pergi ke negara sepi penggemar selagi agensi mengadakan pers. Lagipula Kyungsoo tak bisa mengeluh pada siapapun untuk saat ini."

Itu benar, Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Rasanya menyakitkan karena Dad yang terlalu sibuk, atau Mom yang sekarang canggung.

"Ada tempat untuk Kyungsoo mengeluh." Tegas Baekhyun. "Itu kami."

Oh, Kyungsoo ingin memeluk teman cerewetnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi lebih baik Kyungsoo jauh dari Seoul untuk sekarang. Tidak mungkin mengirim kalian semua ke luar negeri kan."

"Italia." Kata Kyungsoo, tatapannya datar, "Kalau begitu aku mau kesana."

Kening Baekhyun mengerut selagi menatap gadis itu tak yakin. "Italia lagi?"

"Boleh." Joonmyeon mematikan komputernya cukup geram—ia tak percaya ini tapi ia baru saja membaca media ternama Korea merilis berita terkait Ken-Dyo. "Aku akan mengurus kabar kencan tidak benar itu selagi kau pergi."

"Sajangnim, tolong.." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap mengajak teman-temannya keluar ruangan, tapi ia sengaja berhenti. "E-Girl bisa dikenal karena prestasi. Aku menyesal, foto itu mungkin membuat publik menganggap kami keterlaluan untuk bersenang-senang. Tolong tangani ini dengan baik. Aku.., aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun, terutama Ken oppa."

Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan dengusan simpati. "Ya. Setengah jam lagi ada pertemuan dengan pihak Jellyfish Ent. Hati-hati di Italia, Kyungsoo. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sial, rasanya sesak jauh dari teman-temannya disaat situasi seperti ini. Tapi menentang Presiden agensi merekapun percuma. Kyungsoo memegang tangan tiap member E-Girl cukup lama sebelum pergi.

.

.

Dad tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan, bahkan Kyungsoo khawatir pria itu tidak lagi mengingat putrinya ketika kembali. Terlebih ia baru bertemu Kyungri dari sekian tahun. Sejak dulu menyadari ibunya berbakat dalam hal fashion tapi meski begitu Kyungri punya sisi bodoh yang menganggap keputusannya selalu benar.

Kemarin ketika masih terkejut dengan Jongin yang ternyata satu hotel di Paris, Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Kyungri menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah pemotretan. Rasanya canggung seolah mereka tak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Yang ia ingat adalah Kyungri yang terus mengatakan maaf tanpa henti. Pelukan wanita itu masih terasa, ia masih merindukannya.., sosok ibu dan perhatian Kyungri sebelum berpisah dengan ayahnya. Meski begitu Kyungsoo tidak berpikir menemui Kyungri dan kembali ke Paris. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk melakukan itu.

Kyungsoo sengaja mematikan ponsel sejak fotonya dan Ken dihalaman gedung unit Mnet tersebar. Ia dikejutkan banyak pesan masuk juga panggilan tak terjawab ketika kembali menyalakan ponsel setibanya di Roma, Italia.

Begitu mendarat ia memutuskan pergi ke kafe disekitar bandara tepat Ken menghubunginya. Perasaan Ken tidak mudah ditebak. Kyungsoo terus menghalau anggapan yang terus bertanya.. apa oppa menyukainya? kenapa dia kedengaran santai ditelepon. Ken seolah tidak keberatan digosipkan kencan.

 _"Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa menyapamu sebentar waktu rapat K-Festival, aku tidak tahu seseorang mengambil foto kita. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, agensiku sebentar lagi bakal menjawab ke media kalau kita cuma teman."_

Kyungsoo tak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Ken ditelepon barusan. Terdengar berusaha menghibur, tapi nada suara pemuda itu tidak gelisah. Sewaktu ingin menyudahi teleponpun, Ken masih terus ingin mengajaknya mengobrol seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Ia segera beralasan ingin istirahat dan tidur cepat, barulah pria itu mengalah.

Menimbang-nimbang untuk membaca berita mereka di internet, mengingat begitu banyak reporter didepan agensi tadi dipastikan namanya sedang banyak dicari. Kyungsoo benci karena itu tentang rumor, bukan prestasi. Matanya panas dengan tak karuan memaksakan diri membaca komentar disalah satu website. Ia begitu penasaran apa yang ada dalam pikiran netter tentang ini.

 _"Hey Dyo, Ken milikku!"_

 _"Apakah karena E-Girl sangat populer mereka jadi bebas melakukan apa saja? Tolong berhati-hatilah pada paparazzi."_

 _"Dyo-ku gadis yang baik walau dia kelihatan cuek, Ken berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Aku penggemar pasangan ini. Tidak apa-apa. Seorang idol yang pacaran bukan dosa kok. Tetaplah bersama."_

 _"Kalian sangat manis sejak 'penyelamatan Ken pada Dyo yang sedang tak enak badan di bandara'. Aku juga menyadari Ken sudah jadi Dyo-fans sejak debut E-Girl. Oh boy, kau berhasil dekat dengan gadismu. Semangat Ken!"_

 _"Jangan sok dingin Dyo-ssi, kalau pada akhirnya ingin menunjukkan kau bisa menggaet seorang Ken."_

 _"Mereka sangat manis. Akhirnya jadian juga."_

 _"Aku penggemar VIXX sejak debut tapi sampai sekarang aku belum siap mendengar mereka punya pacar."_

 _"Tidak tahu, hanya saja aku sangat cemburu melihat Ken oppa punya pacar."_

 _"E-Girl adalah grup visual. Mereka semua cantik dan berbakat. Wajar seseorang tak tahan mengungkapkan cinta pada salah satu dari mereka. Aku yakin banyak idol pria yang jatuh cinta, tapi tidak seberani Ken."_

 _"Hei kalian yang ada di kubu 'TIDAK TERIMA'. Tolong bicaralah dengan baik. Agensi mereka belum mengatakan apapun. Tunggu saja."_

 _"RASANYA INGIN KUBUNUH DYO KALAU KALIAN TIDAK PUTUS!"_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sedetik. Ia tidak bisa tahan sewaktu membaca komentar yang tadi. Astaga, orang itu keterlaluan. Masih banyak komentar lain yang sekarangpun ia sudah tak sanggup membacanya. Ia mematikan ponselnya lagi. Tiba-tiba lemas dan hatinya mengecil. Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap normal terlebih ketika pelayan kafe datang mengantar pesanannya, sempat menatapnya beberapa detik karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang aneh dan nyaris menangis.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan-pelan, menyesap lattenya. Mengingat lagi kenapa Kim Joonmyeon mengirimnya jauh-jauh ke Italia. Kyungsoo tidak boleh menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung. Agensi akan mengurus ini dengan baik jadi ia mati-matian untuk tak terlalu terbawa suasana.

Ia sudah cukup tegar tiga puluh menit kemudian, membayar latte lalu keluar kafe dengan perasaan agak membaik. Memutuskan bergegas menaiki taksi yang membawanya ke rumah Kim Jongin, ia merasa lega hanya karena mengingat pria itu. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin orang yang tepat untuk ia temui sekarang.

Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan rumah besar—yang masih disimpan alamat pemberian Nyonya Kim. Sebenarnya tak begitu berniat mengobrol dengan Jongin lebih lama, cuma ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan dan pergi. Melihat Jongin untuk beberapa detik saja sudah cukup.

Seorang pria yang tampak seusia dengan ayahnya menyambut pertama kali. Dia punya banyak sisi kemiripan dengan Jongin hingga Kyungsoo menunduk memberi salam lebih lama. Beliau pastilah ayah pria itu.

Awalnya Pak Kim hanya menatapnya, terkesima dengan kecantikan gadis didepannya lalu segera mengingat kalau dia Do Kyungsoo. Pak Kim tak pernah mengira putri Hansoo sangat memesona ketika melihatnya langsung. Menurutnya Kyungsoo tak pernah berubah. Gadis ini punya sisi imut yang terbawa sampai dewasa.

"Oh..? Kau.. Kyungsoo ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk selagi menyodorkan sapu tangan, "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Jongin meminjamkannya padaku."

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung?"

"Jongin ada disini?"

"Ah ya, tapi dia belum pulang dari Paris. Kemungkinan dia bisa mempercepat urusannya." Pak Kim merasa agak bingung. Untuk apa Kyungsoo jauh-jauh kemari cuma berniat mengembalikan sapu tangan. Ia yakin jadwal gadis itu sangatlah padat di Seoul. "Kyungsoo, ini sudah malam. Kau mau masuk untuk istirahat? Duduklah dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyungsoo berterima kasih. Ia merasa tak enak kalau ketergantungan dengan kebaikan Pak Kim. "Agensiku sudah memesan hotel."

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa tidur dikamar Jongin kalau mau. Anak itu mungkin saja pulang besok."

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Katanya sambil membungkuk pamit. "Selamat malam."

Pak Kim menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan kening mengerut. Ia menutup pintu dan cepat mencari tahu di internet apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa di Italia adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Ketika tahu rumor sedang menimpa gadis itu, Pak Kim rasanya ingin memarahi Hansoo karena membiarkan putrinya sendirian, tapi juga kasihan.. ia bisa menangkap kalau Kyungsoo punya perasaan tertentu pada Jongin dilihat dari cara gadis itu menyebut nama putranya. Ia jadi tak tega membatasi mereka.

Pak Kim mengerti sekarang. Dalam situasi ini, Kyungsoo begitu membutuhkan Jongin.

Gadis itu menatap langit gelap beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu. Kyungsoo membuang napasnya. Apa yang publik pikirkan tentangnya membuatnya kacau.

Ah, hari-hari selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih berat.

"Malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran di negara orang. Disini gadis cantik jadi incaran penculikan asal kau tahu."

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada seorang pria yang menyender setengah duduk di kap mobil disisi pagar rumah. "Kau..?" gumamnya, suaranya tiba-tiba parau.

Mulut Jongin melengkung, ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celananya, merentang lebar.

"Ayahmu bilang kau bakal pulang besok?" Kyungsoo berusaha bicara normal. Napasnya mulai sesenggukan meski hati melega.

Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin benar-benar...

"Aku akan menjawab kalau kau memelukku."

"Bodoh." Ia berjalan cepat menjatuhkan diri ke tubuh Jongin yang keras. "Kau bodoh." Katanya sambil menangis. "Kau membuatku kaget."

Benar, Jongin serius benar-benar bodoh. Sejak kebetulan tiba dalam waktu yang sama di bandara Prancis, ia mengikuti Kyungsoo. Bahkan sempat terbang ke Seoul ketika Kyungsoo kembali kesana. Tapi gosip kencan yang muncul membuatnya marah, ia berniat pergi ke Italia lagi tanpa tahu mereka justru satu pesawat. Jongin sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya diluar pagar karena tahu Kyungsoo sedang mampir. Ia pikir Pak Kim bakal terlalu berkelit kalau saja dia masuk tadi.

Ini terdengar dramatis tapi Jongin senang Kyungsoo ada bersamanya sekarang.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget." Tangan Jongin melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil, menciumi rambutnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menolakku dan malah jadian dengan orang lain? Tapi karena kau disini, aku tahu itu tidak benar."

Kyungsoo terkekeh diantara tangisnya karena Jongin yang menuntut seperti anak kecil. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, aku tidak mau menyalakan ponselku sekarang."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin memberi jarak untuk mengusapi pipi Kyungsoo yang basah. "Ayo ke apartemenku."

"Makasih. Tapi agensi sudah—yak!"

Pria itu tiba-tiba menarik Kyungsoo masuk mobil, malah tersenyum lebar ketika gadis itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk protes.

"Apa kau mengalami waktu yang sulit Dyo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo mencibir ketika Jongin masuk duduk ke kursi kemudi. "Ya, situasi sangat sulit sekarang. Dad tidak bisa menunda pekerjaan dan Mom.." nada suara Kyungsoo berubah kecil. "aku bertemu ibuku lagi di Paris, dari lama dia berpisah dengan Dad. Mungkin cerobohnya menurun padaku tapi .., kurasa Mom lebih parah. Sekarang aku malah terlibat rumor. Tidak sedikit netizen yang berkomentar benci. Belakangan ini aku membuat para unni dan Tao hawatir. Keberuntunganku sedang buruk."

Awalnya Jongin ingin menghibur, tahu kalau niatnya tak berjalan baik ia mencoba tidak memperparah suasana. "Orang tuamu cerai?" Ia bertanya hati-hati.

"Sejak hari pertama jadi trainee, Mom kabur dari rumah."

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo melamun sepanjang jalan, tatapannya kosong ke depan dan banyak menghela napas. Ketika sampai gadis itu bahkan menyadari dengan waktu lama kalau apartemen itu adalah tempat pertama mereka bermalam. Kyungsoo sedikit berenergi sewaktu Jongin meraih tubuhnya lagi untuk di peluk. Gadis itu pastilah sangat ketakutan dan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar mengalami waktu yang sulit. Tapi," Bisik Jongin, menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat. "ketika aku menemukanmu menangis di Paris sendirian, aku sudah cukup tahu kalau kau selalu tidak siap menghadapi masalah. Meski kau asing melihat ibumu lagi, cobalah untuk membuka hati tanpa ada rasa sakit dimasa lalu. Kalau ayahmu sibuk, cobalah untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Tentang berita kencanmu—sialan, kau ingin aku memanggil pasukan untuk mencari pelaku berita dan menghajar mereka sampai mati? Kau tinggal bilang kalau kau ingin aku melakukannya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika suara Jongin berubah keras. Ia mendongak menatap pria itu. Jongin amat sangat marah jadi ia menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Kalau kau bekerja didunia entertaint, kau takan asing dengan ini. Tapi mengalaminya langsung juga tidak bagus. Lagian agensi sedang mengurusnya. Itu kenapa aku disini, mereka ingin aku menenangkan diri ditempat yang jauh."

"Kau pergi ke tempat yang tepat." Emosi membuatnya tak karuan, Jongin ingin melupakan itu dengan cara lain jadi ia meraih kancing baju Kyungsoo. "Mau berendam air hangat bersamaku? Aku sangat kesal dan capek, kau harus mengurusku sebagai imbalan tempat tinggal."

"Siapa juga yang memaksaku kesini?"

"Kau benar." Jongin mengecup pelipis gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Besok aku bakal membawamu ke tempat bagus disini. Sudah cukup mengeluh menangis didepanku. Aku mau melihatmu tertawa."

"Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling Roma? Aku tak yakin."

"Percaya padaku, kau bakal menyukainya."

Kyungsoo merasakan kain bajunya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, tangan Jongin naik meraba punggungnya mencari kaitan Bra. "Tapi, _mister_.. tanganmu _please_? Aku bisa mandi sendiri."

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus mandi bersama."

* * *

TBC

* * *

hello.. maaf buat update yg lama, makasih ya teman-teman yg udh kasih saran dan review... chap dpn wey usahain full kaisoo~

xoxo


	13. Sequel - Chapter 12

Menyentuh wajah lelap Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, tangan Jongin turun mengusap bibir memerah samar itu tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur.

Jongin sedikit banyak mengenal Kyungsoo dari melihat akun fanbase atau grup. Untuk ukuran pria dewasa pebisnis handal, buatnya ini cukup memalukan mencari tahu pribadi seseorang lewat media sosial yang bahkan belum tentu benar. Meski fakta yang dia baca tak beda jauh dari yang dilihat. Kyungsoo memang sosok gadis yang dingin. Hanya saja Jongin merasa benar melakukan itu karena hanya itulah yang membuatnya bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan hal kriminal. Misalnya mengirim orang untuk menguntit kemanapun, tidak.

Jongin merasa beruntung. Diluaran sana banyak pria yang menginginkan Kyungsoo dalam berbagai hal. Sebatas penggemar atau lebih. Tapi Jongin bisa berdua bersamanya dengan mudah. Melihat cara tidurnya yang menggemaskan, menyentuh tubuhnya, mencium wajahnya..

Wah, dia sangat beruntung.

Kyungsoo tidur meringkuk seperti anak kecil, lelap, damai. Masalah yang dialaminya membuat gadis ini tidur lebih lama. Menarik selimut sedikit keatas menutupi belahan dada Kyungsoo yang terbuka, Jongin kemudian beranjak dari ranjang membuka macbooknya di meja kerja disudut. Ia tak begitu paham mengatasi masalah para seleb tapi tetap mengetik nama Ken di pencarian internet.

Lee Jaehwan, Ken. 6 April 1992. Posisi main vocal of VIXX. Tentang teman-teman di grup pria itu.., N, Leo, Ravi—

Ravi...?

...Kim Wonsik?

Ah, Jongin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sudut mulutnya melengkung menggeleng sendiri melihat sahabat di masa lalu ada di dalam profil VIXX.

 _Sialan kau, Wonsik._

Baiklah, ini mudah. Dia langsung meraih ponsel menelepon orang-orangnya mencari tau Ravi dan tinggal menerima informasi. Agensi Kyungsoo boleh saja mengurus berita dimana cuma berguna untuk menenangkan publik.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Ken terbawa suasana?

Tidak tahu kenapa Jongin merasa harus melakukan sesuatu kepada Ken.

 _"Ah ya, bawakan Yamaha MT-07 kemari—di garasi sebelah kanan, dekat mobil ayah. Pastikan kau selesai menaruh motorku di depan dalam tiga puluh menit."_

Jongin mengakhiri telepon ketika orangnya mengatakan _'Yes, sir'_. Barulah dia membangunkan Kyungsoo. Cuaca Roma sedang bagus, mereka harus pergi keluar.

* * *

(Bad)Couple

Sequel of Oneshoot by weyyy

Jongin x Kyungsoo

AU. Drama. GS for uke's. Typo's. OOC. Rated M

* * *

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut melihat motor hitam besar yang mengilap menyambut mereka ketika keluar dari gedung apartemen. Mengira ia bakal sangat senang bisa melihat-lihat kota Roma lebih leluasa lagi dengan motor maskulin itu. Diam-diam dia terkekeh kecil karena pemikiran bodohnya.

Semacam, di Seoul Kyungsoo jarang punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Matanya tak pernah melihat apapun selain wajah member E-Girl dan manager, ruang studio, kertas lirik, ruang latihan dance, panggung, kamera, penggemar, kostum dan makeup.

"Kita naik motor?"

Jongin meraih helm memakaikan kepada Kyungsoo, sedikit merapikan sisi rambutnya yang lembut. "Bukannya bakal lebih seru? Jadi aku menyuruh orang-orangku membawa motorku kesini."

Jadi alasan Jongin dengan tak sopan mengacak tas Kyungsoo dan berhasil menemukan jaket kulit hitam adalah ini. Keduanya sama-sama memakai jaket sejenis yang membuat Kyungsoo membayangkan mereka mirip aktor dan aktris di film action yang dia tonton bersama Minseok unni. Ya ampun, kenapa dia bisa memikirkan itu. Tapi tidak masalah. Kyungsoo juga bertanya-tanya, sepertinya ia belum pernah naik motor.

"Kenapa?" Kata Jongin sewaktu memakai helm fullfacenya, membuka kacanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Aku belum pernah naik ini. Apa kau bisa meyakinkan keselamatanku waktu kau menyetir?"

"Hidupmu sejak dulu mewah ya, nona Dyo? Kau punya kulit yang cantik karena selalu naik mobil." Jongin malah menggodanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tidak." Pria itu kelihatan bangga. "Hidupku bertahap. Mungkin sekarang aku lebih kaya dari ayahku sendiri." Ia kemudian menaiki motor itu menyalakan mesin, menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkari tubuhnya ketika duduk di belakang. "Jadi, apa kau tertarik jadi istri salah satu pebisnis besar Italia?" Kata Jongin sambil menoleh ke samping.

Kyungsoo menahan tawa. Dasar.. ia bahkan tahu wajahnya sedikit memerah cuma karena perkataan konyol pria itu.

"Emm.. mungkin?"

Jongin cuma membalasnya dengan kekehan. Ia menutup kaca helm dan membawa mereka melaju membelah jalan.

.

.

Memarkirkan motornya di Piazza della Trinità dei Monti, Jongin tidak canggung meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo menautkan jari mereka, berjalan menunjukkan monumen salah satu ikon yang terkenal di Roma. Keduanya menuruni anak tangga The Spanish Steps, yang konon merupakan barisan anak tangga terbesar di dunia.

"Apa itu?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada gang-gang kecil berliku di depan.

"Via dei Condotti, mereka punya pusat fashion kelas atas. Karena kau artis, aku mau mengajakmu kesana."

"Kelihatan seperti Diagon Alley di Harry Potter."

Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menonton hal-hal seperti itu. Dia kira Kyungsoo bakal memanfaatkan hari libur untuk perawatan dilihat dari kulit wajahnya yang mirip porselen. "Kau suka nonton film?"

"Ya. Kadang aku membuat kamarku di dorm berasa di bioskop."

"Oh, aku pernah dengar itu. Aku pernah membaca fakta itu dari postingan Instagram penggemarmu."

Karena Kyungsoo asik memperhatikan sekitar yang unik dan suara seruan para turis, ia tak begitu fokus. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Maksudku itu bagus. Sekali-kali pergilah ke bioskop sungguhan." Suara Jongin terkesan antusias yang dibuat-buat. Baguslah Kyungsoo tak dengar tadi, dia pikir dia bakal malu. "Oh, disini banyak juga brand terkenal. Max Nara, Cicogna, Donatella.. aku biasanya pergi ke galeri Gucci."

"Jadi kau 'Gucci Man', huh?"

"Bisa dibilang aku cuma suka produk-produk mereka. Aku jadi ingat ketika masih di universitas, aku dan temanku sering berkelahi dengan preman di sekitar sini malam-malam."

"Berkelahi?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar cemas membuat Jongin tergelak sebentar. Sementara melanjutkan perjalanan ke Piazza die Spagna, Jongin menjawab, "Kau takan tahu rasanya seorang anak laki-laki yang menang berkelahi meski cuma iseng."

"Dasar." Kyungsoo mendengus tawa. "Apa kau masih melakukan itu?"

"Tidak mungkin." Pria muda itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya pekerjaan dan seorang gadis yang harus kuawasi."

"Oh ya? Dimana dia?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin membuat mereka berhenti, menghadap toko pizza dengan dinding kaca yang bersih. "Disitu. Yang berdiri di sampingku."

Dan kemudian mereka menertawakan tingkah keduanya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo bukan hanya menilai Kim Jongin sebagai 'Gucci Man', tetapi juga 'Gombal Man'.

Jongin memaksa membelikan beberapa barang dari Gucci untuk Kyungsoo meski gadis ini berkali-kali menolak, menelepon orangnya kemari untuk membawa hadiah-hadiah itu ke apartemen. Tadinya Jongin mau mengajak Kyungsoo makan spagetti paling enak disekitar sini, tapi gadis ini malah kelihatan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya pria itu hati-hati.

"Kau tidak perlu membeli sebanyak itu." Ya, memang. Meski Kyungsoo bisa membeli semua itu baginya yang dilakukan Jongin berlebihan. "Aku kan cuma..—kau tau.., menghabiskan waktu denganmu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi."

Jongin tertegun atas jawaban barusan, terdengar polos dan tulus. Ia mengawasi mata cokelat gadis itu yang menggemaskan, dan caranya mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah paham, Kyungsoo sedang bertingkah sebagaimana bentuk asli dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tidak akan pernah diperlihatkan di atas panggung, sisi pribadinya yang natural dan lembut juga punya jiwa semangat kanak-kanak yang tinggi.

Imagenya mungkin benar, dia _cute_ tapi seksi. Sekarang Jongin benar-benar baru menyadari Dyo yang dilihatnya ketika perform atau mengisi acara variety show, dan Kyungsoo dihadapannya sangatlah berbeda. Dyo adalah gadis dingin, sopan, dan tak mudah didekati, tapi beda jika kau benar-benar mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah gadis yang mudah menunjukkan perasaannya juga ceria bahkan karena hal-hal kecil.

"Baiklah. Anggap itu hadiah dari penggemar nomor satumu, oke?"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan dengusan sebal, kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar ketika dua anak sekitar usia empat tahun bermain-main di depan mereka.

"Ah ya, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana syuting musik videomu dengan si Ken itu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Jongin menggerakkan kepala dengan sok keren. "Aku tak sengaja melihat berita."

"Jadi.., penggemar nomor satu ini tidak sengaja ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Yah.. kami masih harus tetap syuting minggu depan. Aku dan Ken oppa tidak mungkin memutuskan jadwal begitu saja."

Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba mengerut. "Kau bilang dia apa tadi?"

"Maksudku tidak mungkin membatalkan syuting cuma karena urusan pribadi. Ng.. tentang gosip kami misalnya."

"Bukan. Kau tadi sebut Ken apa?"

"Ken oppa?"

"Kenapa kau panggil dia oppa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih muda."

"Kesannya seperti pacaran saja."

"Aku tidak berpikir buat jadi pacar oppa kok. Kita teman." Kyungsoo menoleh pada coffe shop di samping mereka, tertawa kecil melirik ekspresi marah Jongin di jendela kacanya yang besar. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku menyukai siapa."

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda yang disana." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pantulan Jongin di jendela kaca kafe. Ia berhasil membalas perlakuan pria itu sebelumnya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Menertawakan dirinya sendiri, Jongin lalu menyusul Kyungsoo sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. Lebih banyak memandangi sisi wajah gadis ini daripada memperhatikan jalannya sendiri. Dia senang melihat wajah itu. Beberapa pria di sekitar bahkan mencuri pandang karena rupanya yang cantik khas asia.

Mereka kembali mengobrol soal pekerjaan masing-masing ketika sampai di restoran spagetti. Agak menyesal sebenarnya ketika Jongin bertanya soal sisi lain dunia seleb. Hanya saja dia juga merasa perlu tahu.

Mulut Kyungsoo melengkung muram. "Kadang dalam entertaint tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Banyak sandiwara yang dibuat-buat dibalik layar demi popularitas atau saham. Ketika pertama kali terlibat kasus, kesalah pahaman publik yang menyangka Lay unni adalah aku, disitu aku baru tahu cara pikir netizen yang mengerikan. Aku dan Luhan unni malah pernah diikuti _sasaeng_ —maksudku 'fans ekstrem', semacam itu. Tapi kami baik-baik saja setelah staff berhasil bicara serius dengan mereka. Kau tahu.., Presiden agensiku bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang _'daebak'_ sebelum aku terbang ke Roma. Dia memastikan tak ada orang media atau fans dari Korea yang berencana mengikutiku kemari."

"Aku akan menjagamu disini."

Kyungsoo menyeruput latte menahan senyum karena perkataan tak terduga Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku bakal membawamu ke Air Mancur Trevi." Kata pria itu lagi. Meneguk Americanonya sebelum kembali bersuara, "Kau bisa memohon pada dewa penjaga kolam tentang aktivitas selebmu."

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Semacam air mancur yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalau melempar koin Euro?"

"Tidak harus koin Euro. Menurut legenda kalau kau melempar dua koin ke kolam, koin pertama bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu dan yang kedua bakal memastikan kau bisa kembali lagi ke Roma."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Kau percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Ya, tidak—maksudku ayahku pernah cerita. Meski dulu kami tak akrab, aku masih mendengar tiap dia bicara. Segala tentang omong kosongnya dulu yang mengatakan aku harus ikut dengannya kemanapun karena bakal jadi pewaris. Dia melempar koin untuk itu. Dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Membayangkan betapa sulit Pak Kim di masa lalu, harus mengurus putranya yang bandel selagi Ibu Jongin sibuk dengan butik di Seoul.

.

.

"Apa kau mau melihat Colosseum?" Sewaktu keluar dari restoran, Jongin menawari Kyungsoo pergi mengunjungi bangunan tua megah yang penuh sejarah itu.

Ini sudah menjelang siang, rasanya kurang tepat dan Kyungsoo terkikik melihat bagaimana Jongin begitu semangat menakut-nakutinya dengan satu cerita horor. Bicara tentang para gladiator yang mati saat bertarung, juga ruang bilik-bilik kosong tempat kandang hewan buas yang langsung membuatmu tak bisa melupakan rasa takut meski sudah keluar dari sana.

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak. Masih dibuat geli karena Jongin terus merayu untuk pergi kesana dalam usahanya membuat gadis itu ketakutan, meski tak berhasil. Saat melewati perempatan, Jongin menyadari sekelompok remaja yang berpapasan—lima gadis dan empat laki-laki, tiga diantara mereka nenatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat seperti berusaha mengenali seseorang.

Sigap meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ke dekatnya, Jongin memeluk gadis itu disisi membuat para remaja tak bisa lagi melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas.

Hanya saja Jongin merasa anak-anak itu tahu soal kpop. Jadi dia membawa mereka cepat berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di The Pantheon, sebuah kuil yang dulu merupakan rumah dari para dewa Romawi kuno.

Kyungsoo sempat menanyakan sikap gusar Jongin sesaat kemudian pria itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pergi ke Piazza de la Rotonda, sebuan alun-alun kecil dekat Pantheon. Jongin cuma menjawab dan memerlukan satu kebohongan untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo cemas, ia mengatakan tadi melihat preman yang dulu pernah berkelahi jadi mereka harus cepat pergi dari sana.

"Apa kau takut pada preman itu sekarang?"

Jongin tak menyangka justru Kyungsoo melempar candaan atas kebohongan tadi, tapi ia juga menjawab sambil menggodanya, "Ya. Aku takut dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Tawa keduanya terhenti ketika seorang pria tinggi mendatangi menyapa mereka.

 _"Mau berfoto, sir?"_

Jongin dengan cepat tahu kalau disini lumayan banyak yang berprofesi sebagai jasa foto biasa atau sejenis polaroid.

 _"Satu koin untuk satu foto."_ Katanya lagi ketika Kyungsoo cuma menatap Jongin menunggu pria itu mengatakan maksud si pria tinggi. _"Bagaimana?"_

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Meski Kyungsoo bisa mengerti orang itu menawari berfoto, ia tetap tak paham karena aksen bicara yang berbeda.

"Kau mau foto denganku?" Jongin membalasnya dengan meraih pinggang Kyungsoo lebih dekat dan berbisik, "Dia seperti orang Spanyol dilihat dari cara bicara bahasa Italianya yang begitu. Satu koin satu foto katanya."

 _"Sure."_ Sahut Kyungsoo semangat. "Berapa lagi koin yang kita punya?" Tanya gadis itu pada Jongin, bermaksud memeriksa koin mereka sehabis pergi ke Air Mancur Trevi.

"Sisa lima."

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk mengambil lima foto."

Jongin mengiyakan yang membuat si tukang foto tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mundur bersiap dengan kamera. Sementara Kyungsoo terus tersenyum ketika pria Spanyol itu memberi aba-aba, ia mulai heran dengan Jongin yang hanya menggandeng pinggangnya dan tidak melakukan pose apapun sampai pengambilan foto ke empat.

Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Jongin, baru menyadari sepertinya pria itu terus memandanginya sejak tadi. Jadilah foto terakhir mereka yang saling menatap begitu—tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa aneh.

Ia pikir, sentuhan seperti ini dan cara Jongin menatap matanya lebih membingungkan daripada ciuman mulut ke mulut, atau.. sex mereka sebelumnya.

Dengan seperti ini Kyungsoo merasa dekat.. sangat dekat sampai ia mengabaikan jantungnya yang tak karuan dan sedikit terlonjak ketika pria Spanyol menyerahkan lima foto polaroid dengan nada senang.

 _"Ini fotomu. Apa kalian berdua sedang bulan madu?"_

"Apa?" Sepertinya Jongin juga tidak begitu mendengar karena canggung. Dia kelihatan lepas kendali, terlalu membiarkan orang lain melihat perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo membuat dia menutupi rasa malu dengan sikap sok cool.

Malah menganggap dua orang itu kurang paham dengan bahasa Italia, si pria Spanyol justru bertanya lagi menggunakan bahasa Inggris. _"You two in honeymoon?"_

 _"Yas."_ Kata Jongin, tapi..

 _"No."_ Ujar Kyungsoo, kemudian salah tingkah karena jawaban mereka yang tidak kompak. "Apaan sih." Bisik gadis itu sementara Jongin cuma terkekeh sambil menukar lima koin dengan lembaran foto.

 _"Thank you."_ Ujar si pria Spanyol selagi pamit untuk mencari pelanggan lain, dan malah mendoakan hubungan pernikahan keduanya dengan bahasa Italia yang kurang Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Apa katanya?"

"Semoga cepat punya anak."

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Aku rasa.." Jongin mendekatkan diri kepada Kyungsoo selagi berbisik, "..tidak." Kemudian berlari menghindari pukulan gadis itu.

"Yak! Aku tau bukan itu yang dia katakan!"

.

.

Esok sorenya Kyungsoo tak dapat berpikir baik-baik ketika Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sekitar pintu utama Leonardo da Vinci Airport, bandara internasional Italia. Kyungsoo bahkan belum berani menggerakan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang tetap diam di kursi kemudi.

Yang sekali lagi seolah berteriak tepat di telinga bahwa dia harus cepat kembali ke Seoul. Kim Joonmyeon hanya memberi waktu dua hari disini terlebih berita kencan dengan Ken telah diatasi dengan baik.

"Aku bakal mengantarmu sampai pintu masuk penerbangan." Kata Jongin beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan masuk sendiri. Terima kasih.., karena sudah menemaniku."

"Kyungsoo..,"

"Ya?"

Sudut mulut Jongin melengkung sedikit, "Hati-hati." Dia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, melepas sabuk pengaman di tubuh gadis itu tapi tidak bergerak menjauh.

"Tentu." Bisiknya, memperhatikan mata Jongin yang kelam lalu memejamkan mata ketika pria itu menarik sedikit tubuhnya untuk dipeluk.

Waktu kebersamaan mereka sudah hampir berakhir, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tetap tinggal. Tapi dua hari ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

Kim Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang biasa yang dapat menikmati hari libur dengan bebas, tanpa para penggemar berlarian mengejarnya atau kamera ponsel dimana-mana untuk memfoto dan merekam video yang bakal di jadikan bahan postingan sosial media.

Kim Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas, bercanda akan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Memberinya rasa nyaman dan saran atas masalah-masalahnya. Dia membuat Kyungsoo seperti menjadi dirinya sendiri. Membuka pribadi juga sikap asli yang terpendam dalam diri gadis itu.

"Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai." Memberi jarak, mata Jongin terpaku pada bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut. Gadis ini sedang bersikap biasa saja, tapi dia terus berpikir setiap ekspresi Kyungsoo selalu terlihat seksi. Mengesampingkan gairahnya dengan mendengus pelan, ia justru bergerak mengecup dahi gadis itu.

Semakin Jongin belum berhenti, semakin Kyungsoo menyadari betapa dia tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul. Ia tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa melihat pria itu. Kapan lagi bisa bercanda dengan pria itu. Kapan lagi bisa merasa lepas dari jadwal yang kadang membuat pening.

Kyungsoo menggeleng ketika sekali lagi Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Gadis itu sudah bersiap dengan masker yang menutupi mulut juga memakai topi putih. Ia menurunkan masker sejenak untuk memberi Jongin senyuman, menjadikan perpisahan ini tidak seperti drama-drama yang negara mereka buat.

Sementara Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, ia tahu ia akan kembali membuka mata bersiap berhadapan dengan dunia nyata.

Setidaknya sekarang ada tiga hal yang paling dia rindukan.

Penggemar, orang tuanya, dan Kim Jongin.

* * *

TBC

* * *

lumayan gasibuk, jadi cepet apdet(?) /hehe/ kayaknya satu dua chapter lagi bakal udahan :')

makasih banyak teman-teman yg udh riview kmarin /love ya/

xoxo


End file.
